Smokes and Mirrors
by BlackDiamon
Summary: Kagome is changing school again. Can she make it through the year or will her past drive her to insanity? Humans world only. Rated for bad language, bits of Lime & etc.. Completed .. Gen. Discl.: no own Inuyasha, just my characters
1. Back in Tokyo

_Smokes and Mirrors_

Chapter 1: Back in Tokyo

Life was always the same for sixteen year old Kagome Higurashi. The first day of school she would get detention and keep getting more of it two or three times a week. By the third week she'd get into a fight, only to be expelled. She's broken her record, and most probably the world record, for changing schools within a year. It's been like this since she was nine, so nothing new for her. Sota, her little brother, had no problems what-so-ever, but Kagome… She even had to move to other cities so she may continue her studies.

Now she's back in her hometown. Not only was she expelled for a gang fight she didn't start, but her aunt whom she lived with had had enough of the strange girl. The lady even went through the trouble of getting her niece a one-way ticket back to Tokyo and helped the girl pack her bags.

Boy does she feel loved…

Now, half-way though the school year, her mother had to find a school willing to take her. There was only one school left in Tokyo that Ms. Higurashi hadn't subscribed her daughter to. If she had a choice, she'd pick another. However, there was none left and home schooling was not an option. This left only Sota's school. Nope, Ms. Higurashi was not pleased with the idea at all, but what choice did she have besides sending her daughter overseas?

"Kagome, I want you to behave. Please!" Mama more or less begged Kagome. "Please don't get into any trouble, don't bother anyone, and don't harass your little brother or any of the other kids for that matter. Let them be and just, please just concentrate on finishing your school year!"

Kagome rolled her eyes and stepped out of the car. It's not like she asked for it. Stuff just happened. Her mother had driven her to school for her first day since she was told to come in a bit later. She also wanted to walk her daughter to the administration's office, but that's where Kagome drew the line. It was bad enough she had to wear some weird school uniform, she didn't want her mom walking her anywhere like she was some lost child. It was just too embarrassing.

"Here goes nothing. Bye Mama." With a deep breath, she walked into her new school.

* * *

"So did you hear the news?" 

"What's up?"

"There's a new kid in school!"

"Are you sure?"

"Positive!"

The youths were gathered in the dinner hall eating and chatting, spreading gossip like wild fire. The topic for today's lunch: The New Kid. No one has seen him yet, or so that's what the grapevine said.

"I hear he's handsome!"

"I wonder if he'll go out with me?"

"I thought 'he' was a 'she'!"

"No way!"

"Yes way! I heard it straight from the source."

"Yeah! Your dude is a dudette."

"Sure…"

News traveled fast, be it true or not. And the constant chit-chatters got on his nerves.

"That IT!" Inuyasha burst out loud. "Would you fucking Shut UP!"

No one dared go against him. Inuyasha being one of the big bad boys of the school, no one questioned him. That is unless they wanted something broken, it usually being a nose or a jaw. The teen's right hook wasn't just impressive, it was powerful as hell!

"You know Yash, you could have politely asked them to stop."

"Shut it Miro! You know as well as I do those fags don't understand politeness."

That was life in high school and it would probably never change, at least not for a long time to come. That was how their lunch was usually spent. _Bad Boy_ Inuyasha, _Lecherous_ Miroku and _Tom Boy_ Sango would meet up, get their lunch, pick a place to sit, start their lunch peacefully only to end it with a frustrated Bad Boy.

The bell rang announcing the end of dinner and the two minute grace period before the final bell. All kids hurried on to clean up and get to their homeroom class. Quickly, the trio packed their bags and scurried off, none to pleased classes were to start again.

"Class. Your attention please." Their homeroom teacher, Ms. Stukino, demanded from her students as she stood in front of her desk. Waiting until everyone settled down, she made sure she had her students' attention. "As you all probably know, we have a new student in school."

Little whispers could be heard across the room. This only meant one thing for them: The New Kid was in their class.

"Now," Ms. Stukino raised her voice, getting everyone quiet again. "I expect all of you to make her feel welcomed." 'Unlike the last one…' She remembered quite well how the poor kid went insane right after his second day at Tokyo High. Poor kid never made it past second period class before cracking under the pressure.

The teacher glanced over her students. Some were doing the 'I was right, you were wrong!' dance in their seats, while some girls looked appalled by even thinking about dating The New Kid. Most of the guys were interested in what she looked like, and others just wanted to know how long it would take before they could get into her pants, provided she's cute! Looking at her three best students, a smile graced her lips. They weren't interested and looked absolutely bored.

Pushing herself off the desk, she made her way towards the door. She slid it open and called out. "Kagome? You may come in now."

A deafening silence fell over the class the moment the girl put her foot into the room. All eyes were trained on 'The New Kid'.

* * *

Kagome has never felt so self-conscious in her entire life. It's as if every single person was scrutinizing her. With an encouraging push, the teacher guided her to the front of the classroom. As she took one step after another, she was positive she'd crack if they don't stop looking at her like hungry dogs. Standing in front of the class, she got a good view of just how everyone was looking at her. 

"Class, this is Kagome. Kagome, these are your new classmates. I'm sure they'll make you feel quite at home." The last phrase was directed more towards her students.

"Hi." Kagome more or less squeaked.

No one said a thing, all waiting for someone else to make the first move. Even the teacher was at a lost for words. The tension was high and the girl didn't exactly give off friendly vibes.

The deadly silence was shattered by the sound of a pen hitting the floor. Catching her attention, Kagome looked to her left. Spotting the innocent pencil slowly rolling to a stop beside its owner's foot, she looked up.

Wrong move.

The boy was hunched forward on his chair; his left arm dangling lifeless at his side; his right arm rested on the desk, forgetting it used to hold something; his head was barely supported by his neck; and his mouth was ajar with his saliva slowly dripping out from its' corner. It was his eyes that drove her over the edge, though. They were glazed over with nothing but lust.

Completely unnerved and disgusted by the boy's display of his desires, Kagome took a deep breath to calm herself. She mustn't do anything she might later regret, even though castrating the guy sounded so awfully good at the moment. She turned to her teacher and asked if she could take her seat way in the back. It was the only available seat so Ms. Stukino nodded her agreement.

Instead of going directly to the back, Kagome took a detour. She stopped at lust driven boy's desk, slowly picked up the long forgotten pencil and leaned in. She whispered something in his ears only meant for him to hear. Satisfied she got her point across, she stood up straight and presented the guy with his pencil. The now wide-eyed and wide-awake boy reached out to take it. Kagome fisted her hand, though, and with just enough pressure… Twack! She dropped the broken pencil down on his desk and walked away.

The poor guy visibly paled, swallowed hard and unconsciously crossed his legs.

Once settled down in her seat, Kagome zoned everyone out and searched through her bag for a clean notebook and her own pencil.

'Mama should be proud. I've made it to my seat without physically harming anyone.' She just hoped she'd make it past the day without getting detention.

* * *

A.N. 

Well, this is chapter 1. Hope you liked it. It's doing rather well at MediaMiner, so I hope it's the same here. Please R&R. Any known comments, flames and compliments (pretty please! with sugar on top!) is highly appreciated. Thanks for reading.

R&R Please!


	2. Bored

_Smokes and Mirrors_

Chapter 2: Bored

Her day was horrible! Everyone just kept looking. She even caught her own brother looking at her funny. The bathroom on the third floor she found out was the perfect getaway place, her escape root during breaks. None of the girls went in there since it wasn't in tip-top shape. Kagome could care less though: the fewer people around her the better.

The fifth period class was spent much like the fourth. She sat at the back and zoned everyone out. She was in her own peaceful world, but her luck wouldn't have any of it. The teacher just had to burst her wonderful bubble and have her solve the problem on the board.

Now she's relieved she's in the privacy of her own room. Laying on her bed, she realized she's never missed anything more than her bed in her entire life! Maybe, just maybe she'd try really, really hard not to get into any sort of trouble just so she can sleep in her own bed at night. It is a good enough reason, right? Well, after staying with her aunt for two weeks, that reasons was the best one ever!

Sighing deeply, she got off her bed and pulled out her chair. She had homework to do and what better way to waist time.

'Math… Oh, goody!' With false excitement, Kagome picked up her math and work book, and settled down for another fun hour of trigonometry.

* * *

School had always been boring for Inuyasha and the three first periods proved his point. However, after the arrival of 'The New Kid', the usual _I'm bored_ feeling wasn't there. His classmates were tense and seemed rather scared. Word was spreading that this girl wouldn't hesitate to beat the shit out of you. Even Miroku was rigid just by sitting next to her, his legs neatly crossed. I guess he too heard the _Piss me off, loose your balls_ rumor…

This girl though, what was her name again? Hitomi? Katomi? Oh well. This girl seemed far too innocent and fragile.

He'd find himself staring at her sometimes and when he did, he noticed her eyes were always glazed over. Those brown orbs would follow the teacher or look at the board when the teacher wrote something down. But this girl wouldn't move and inch. Her left arm supported her head, keeping it up while her right arm rested on her desk, a pencil in hand. Her notebook was completely empty. She hadn't even bothered writing the date.

What freaked him out about her were her answers. Ms. Stukino would ask questions and pick random students to answer and when it was her turn, her responses to the Q&A were always correct.

Then there was Math!

Since she was the new kid and their teacher _is_ a complete bastard, Mr. Yomi just had to pick on her. He too had noticed her look and maybe thought it'd be good to use her as an example. _This is why you should pay attention in class!_

Ha! Inuyasha would never forget the look on the teacher's face, both the before and after.

_**Flashback**  
_

Mr. Yomi was babbling on again about x and y, and a b c, and for reasons unknown to him, everyone seemed to be paying attention. Every student except one that is. She introduced herself as Kagome he remembered. The New Kid. She looked absolutely bored and literally half asleep. Taking a pause in his speech, he approached the girl. Her workbook was void of any writing what-so-ever when the other students had a bunch of notes and equations scribbled down.

He was not impressed. Stopping at her desk, he raised an eyebrow and cleared his throat. "Miss, if I could possibly have your attention for a minute." He waited for her to look at him. That dazed look was still there and it royally pissed him off. Mr. Yomi took a deep breath to calmly compose himself. "I want you to solve the problem." He presented the piece of white chalk and motioned for her to go to the board.

Kagome didn't understand what was his point on making a big scene, but honestly could care less. The sooner she got this done, the sooner she could get back to what she was doing. She stood up, accepted the chalk and went straight to her destination.

The teacher hadn't moved an inch since she got up, a predatory yet satisfied smirk on his face.

She, on the other hand ignored all twenty six pairs of eyes that followed her every move. In less than fifteen seconds, she was done. She looked over her solution before she went back to her seat. She gave back the chalk to her teacher and sat down, happily resuming her previous position.

Mr. Yomi hadn't moved though. He stared at the black board in shock. His eyes were scanning for any possible mistakes, desperately looking for something to prove his point of paying attention. It took a good minute or so before he gave up. Strangely enough, he congratulated Kagome on a job well done and told her to keep up the good work.

**_End Flashback_**

After that little demonstration, Mr. Yomi left her alone and picked on the less fortunate. Inuyasha thanked any deity that might have been listing at the moment for not being among the _less fortunate_. The other students seemed to have relaxed a little as well, eliminating some of the tension, and the last twenty minutes of class passed by rather quickly. He was grateful: he was extremely tired and was seriously thinking of taking a nap whether it got him in trouble or not.

Now back at home, homework for the day done, he had nothing better to do than watch TV or listen to some music, and maybe, just maybe he might sleep earlier tonight. Tomorrow is a school day after all.

* * *

She really hates mornings. What's more, this school decided to start their classes at lovely eight o'clock in the morning! That is like a whole hour and half before any other known schools.

"Come on Kagome, or we'll be late!"

That's right. She forgot her and Sota were suppose to walk today. Grudgingly, the teen got up and went straight for the showers. No way was she going to school with her hair messed up. She had enough attention as it was; she didn't need more.

It was a quarter to eight by the time the two youths were out the door. The walk to school was but ten minutes or so, but as Sota said: better early than late!

"Isn't it _better late than sorry_, or something like that?"

"Yeah, but trust me. You don't want to be late. Especially not you!" Sota had an answer for practically anything. Annoyed by his sister's slow pace, he speeded up a little. "Hurry up! You're dragging too much."

Kagome sighed. "This is way too early for me…"

Turning a corner, the high school came into view. With that, Sota turned to his older sibling and reminded her again not to be late for any of her classes. Kagome rolled her eyes and watched as he dashed off to meet his friends. Since when had she ever been late anyway? That was his department, not hers.

Sighing again, she continued on to school.

* * *

**A.N.**

So chapter 2 is up as well. Hope you enjoyed it.

Thank you Archerelf for the encouragement. I just hope this story makes up for my other story I seem to have srewed up...

And thank you to all who's taken the time to read.


	3. Friday Morning

_Smokes and Mirrors_

Chapter 3: Friday Morning

Friday mornings were always the hardest. It's the last day of school for the week, but they were always painfully long. Getting up at the crack of dawn didn't exactly help the matter either. Lunch has constantly been so far away and now it was even further away for Kagome. Over that, she had to be presentable for her first class. Ms. Stukino warned her yesterday since she arrived in the afternoon, she would have to do a self-presentation first thing the next morning.

'Maybe that's why I didn't get detention yesterday,' she mused. Come to think of it, the only reason she did get held back on the first day was because of the self-presentation. The students just kept asking these weird questions and then they'd through her double's face at hers. Of all the people she could hate, her 'twin' takes the cake.

Her patience has been running low as well. This year it took but a little under two weeks before she got kicked out instead of three to four weeks. So now she wondered what would happen this time.

Once in school, Kagome went straight to find her locker. She had a few things to drop off and hopefully she won't have her stuff stolen. She looked down at the piece of paper with her locker number and pin written on it.

#666

'Wonderful!' she thought. 'What's next? A run-in with my evil twin?' But she's already had that meeting before and what a disaster that turned out to be. 'Or maybe the devil resides in my locker!' Boy would grampa love that!

"661, 662, 663… Ah, 666!"

Finally spotting her locker, she inspected it carefully for any common surprises. It was strange how this one seemed perfectly normal. Twisting in the pin number, Kagome got it unlocked on her first try.

'Weird…' she pondered. She's always had trouble with her lockers. Either the lock would be broken or the door would be jammed, or the whole think would just fall apart upon first contact. However, she had no trouble what-so-ever opening this one. She earnestly thanked her lucky star for giving her a break.

Quickly dumping her bag's content, she picked up only the necessities for her first class and went straight to her homeroom. Reaching it, she noticed the open door. Students where already pilling in and settling down. So much for wanting to be the only one in. Gathering her courage she took one step in and quiet is what greeted her. To her dismay, her classmates went mute. She tried to ignore her surrounding using the only technique she knew. She was extremely relieved when three of the students started talking again. She quietly thanked them for diverting their classmate's attention. When she reached her seat, she took a big deep breath and tried to relax.

'This is going to be a long day.' She mused. Closing her eyes, Kagome crossed her arms on her desk and laid her head to rest. Thinking of her bed and how much she loved it helped her ease off her tension and slowly send her to nappy-land.

* * *

"So, Inuyasha. Got any good questions in mind?" 

Sango found a strange attraction towards the new girl and she couldn't wait for first period to start. That meant Kagome's quick presentation of herself and the short Q&A period for them. Every classmate was allowed one question, but the person being questioned was allowed to refuse to answer.

"Maybe what's her deal with that Higurashi kid."

Inuyasha had seen them walk together. Saying he was surprised to see the freshman talking to 'the scary' new senior student was an understatement. Most students knew what Sota had gone through several years back. It was also a known fact that he stayed away from stranger and never approached the new students until he was positive he was safe from harm. They also knew he had a sister, but rumors said she was mentally deranged, as well as disfigured since that day. Sota never did deny those facts, nor did he say they were the truth.

"What about Sota?" Sango asked, confused. "Did she hurt him?" Now she was angry. "I swear! If that bitch hurt him I'll tear her apart!" Sota is like a little brother to her. He would come over whenever he could and keep her brother company. The kid had been a great improvement for her brother's health and she cared for him a great deal. She's taken his sister's place and he didn't seem to mind.

"Chill girl! I just saw them walking to school together is all." The anger dissipated from his friend's face and she blinked at him. Taking that as his cue, he continued. "I wanna know why her when he stays away from everyone else."

"Is our Inuyasha jealous of a certain 'he'?"

"Shut it Miruko."

Their lecherous friend finally showed up and took his seat next to Inuyasha. Looking at Sango, he dropped the subject and put on his best smile. "Hello Sango. How are you this fine morning?"

The person in question didn't have time to answer for the tension in the room rose from zero to one hundred percent, and silence over ruled all that were present. Looking around, they noticed the new girl was standing in the doorway. She stood still for a while, slowly taking deep breaths. The action triggered a memory of not so long ago.

A couple of months back, there was a new guy in school. He too was placed in their class. On the second day, the same thing happened; except the guy was hyperventilating till he passed out. They never saw the kid again. Too bad cause he seemed like such a nice boy too…

The idea made him smirk. Would she do the same? His musing was cut short though.

"So Sango," Miroku turned back to their third party. "You never answered my question."

The entire class, including Kagome herself seemed thankful. In fact, Inuyasha was positive he saw the girl mouth a thank you while taking a final deep breath. His smile went all toothy as he kept looking at her. Whether she noticed or not, she didn't show and didn't seem to care. She took her seat and immediately settled down for a quick nap.

His friends were still talking, teasing each other and flirting like usual. Miroku was now sitting beside Sango, leaning in and completely invading her personal space. Sango was trapped again, utterly flustered by whatever Miroku said. Stuck against the wall and window, she had but one choice left.

A big clashing noice was heard all the way out the classroom door. Inuyasha stared at his now semi-conscious friend laying on the floor. With a raised eyebrow, he commented. "Haven't you learned your lesson by now?"

All Miroku could do was chuckle, one hand rubbing his red cheek while the other rubbed his backside. Feeling pity for his fallen friend, Inuyasha helped him back on his feet and reset the tables before Ms. Stukino gets here. Sango pouted in her chair her face as red as a tomato. The other students were snickering at their predicament like usual.

Something else caught his ears though. Was that giggles? It was soft and barely audible, but it was there none-the-less. Turning towards its source, he saw her. The new girl was biting her lips and stared at her desk like it was the most interesting object in the world. Her eyes sparkled with humor he didn't know could exist in those usually empty dark orbs. And it didn't last long either. As if feeling his eyes on her, the giggles faded to nothing, her eyes lost their amusement and she looked away. Her hair covered the left side of her face, preventing him from seeing her.

Annoyed at being discarded in such manner, Inuyasha was about to call out to her. But he never got the chance. Ms. Stukino walked in, the bell rang and everyone settled down.

Narrowing his eyes at her, he took his own seat.

* * *

**A.N.**

Hey there. So here is chapter 3. I got a couple of reviews by email, so thank you to those who took the time to review. Also, I'd really appreciate reviews. I'd like to know if it's even worth it posting my chapter on FF or if I should just stick to Thanks for taking the time to read. Hope you enjoy it.

Take care, See ya!


	4. My Name Is

_Smokes and Mirrors_

Chapter 4: My Name Is…

It was hilarious. It really was and she would have missed it if it weren't for a pair of eyes burrowing holes into her. She just wanted a simple little nap to get her thoughts cleared. But noooo… This guy just had to keep staring. Finally giving up on the nap, she looked up in time to see _him_ turn to his friends' location.

Come to think of it, they were such a strange group of people.

One of them, she recognized; the one with the short dark hair. She's seen him before at the shrine. It was a little over two years ago. At that time he was a monk in training, or at least that's what she remembered. Her mother wanted them to meet, but upon his third or fourth visit Kagome had her bags packed and ready to go. That's when her trip around the whole of Japan started.

Kagome snapped out of memory lane and stared at the 'monk' once more. He was leaning in towards his girl friend and was way to close for comfort. If it were her in that girl's position, the guy would have trouble breathing by now. However, before she got to finish her thoughts of exactly what she'd do…

SMACK-CRASH-CLANK

Within seconds, the so-called monk was sprawled on the floor. Wow was all she could think of. The girl whose space was invaded looked pissed off and outright flushed from embarrassment.

Note to self: never get on her bad side.

Their third party had a look of boredom. "Haven't you learned you lesson yet?"

So he's done this before? Second note to self: stay clear of lecherous monk.

The look on Miroku's face was priceless, though. Everyone was snickering and chuckling at the trio's expense, and she couldn't help but join along. Quickly she diverted her eyes and bit down hard on her lips. She mustn't catch anyone's attention thanks to her giggles and she almost made it too. The key word here is _almost_.

Those eyes. She felt them again.

She stopped laughing and looked away. If she wanted to be left alone, she had to ignore her surrounding. Ignore to be ignored; that was her motto.

She was getting nervous now, not because she couldn't take him on since she sure as hell could, but because he kept digging holes in her back. If he didn't stop it soon, she'd snap! Before she could, though, the teacher walked in and the bell rang. She knew the expression was over-used and utterly idiotic, but she couldn't help herself.

'Saved by the bell!'

"Hello class. As you all know, we've got a presentation this morning. So let's hurry up and get the presence done with." Ms. Stukino took out her note books along with the attendance sheet. She called out names as each student rose and sat one at a time

The moment the teacher started talking, Kagome zoned out again, only responding when she heard her name. But that piece of mind didn't last long. Sooner than she thought, the attendance was taken and the teacher was calling her to come up in front. Kagome sighed. 'I do that way too often…' She got up, went to the front, faced the inevitable and took a deep breath.

"So Kagome," Ms. Stukino took the first step. "Tell us a bit about yourself."

Kagome thought of this a little. "Like what?" was her intelligent answer. How uninspiring.

"Well. Are you sixteen or seventeen?"

"Sixteen." At least it was something.

"Ok. How about you tell us what you like and dislike."

Kagome thought about it and wondered if she should tell them everything straight out or just the important ones. Without much more thought, she started. "I hate skirts." This she said while looking at the teacher, her tone dull and monotonous. Redirecting her attention back to her classmates, she continued. "I like my space." This time she was looking at Miroku. "And I don't like it when people stare." Now she pinned Inuyasha down. Once again diverting her eyes, she talked to the rest of the classroom. "Leave me alone, I'll leave you alone. I didn't come here to make friends, so don't expect a shoulder to cry on and don't think I need one either." Turning to the teacher, she asked. "Can I sit now?"

This girl was by far the weirdest Ms. Stukino has ever encountered. "Ah… Well, let's see." She turned to her students. "Does anybody have any questions?"

Before one could even consider a question, Inuyasha beat them all to the pole. "Where do you live?"

Kagome glared at him, already knowing he's going to be a pain in the ass. "None of your business."

But Inuyasha won't be let down that easy. "What's you last name?"

"What's it to you?" Her eyebrow ticked in annoyance.

He smirked. "Being my classmate, it's important to me." He could just go up to the teacher and ask her, but he was pissing her off and was enjoying every second of it.

"Being classmates means nothing to me."

"Well what are we suppose to call you? Kagome _What'shername_?"

"Just don't talk to me."

"What if you talk to me?"

"I won't. I have no business with anyone here."

"Then what were you doing with that Higurashi brat?"

The question caught her off guard. Higurashi brat? Did he mean Sota? "What are you talking about?" Now she was more than pissed off and annoyed. She was confused.

"Freshman Sota Higurashi." Inuyasha knew he hit something. The look on her face said so. "What's your deal with him?"

Everyone's attentions was focused on Kagome. What _was_ she doing with him? They all knew Inuyasha didn't lie about people related things when he wanted answers. So now they were all curious and a little worried. Kagome felt the pressure rise and build around her. This had to stop right here, right now! She narrowed her eyes, nothing but cold hatred visible and all of it aimed at one person. She lowered her voice to a deadly tone. "My personal life is none of your fucking business."

She didn't wait for a reply from the shell-shocked student, nor did she wait for the teacher to dismiss her. She went straight to her desk, never once looking back. She had to cool off before she did something she might regret.

* * *

Staring at the board and wildly scribbling things in her notebook is how Kagome spent her first class. At least that's what it looked like from Inuyasha's point of view. He kept glancing her way since their Q&A Showdown was over. He was surprised at the amount of hateful emotions that crossed the girls face to come up with a comeback. And now all he did was glance her way, worried the girl might hold a grudge against him. Not that he cared! He just didn't want to have an enemy in the same classroom as himself.

So you see, he wasn't scared.

Just petrified!

The girl was scrawling nonsense in her notebook and none of her answers were correct when asked a question. Whatever happened to the girl from yesterday? He couldn't have pissed her off that much… Right?

He looked back at the board, catching what he missed. The bell rang and damn was he relieved. This has been the longest one hour class he's ever experienced. He looked to his right, but a few desks away where Kagome used to sit was now an empty spot. The girl was fast!

"So, you coming?"

He looked in the direction of the voice. His friends were waiting for him. Sango looked angry and Miroku was worried. Inuyasha picked up his things and joined his friends. His only consolation for the day was the fact that it was Friday. That gave the girl the week-end to cool off, but only if they both made it through the day itself.

* * *

**A.N.**

I really didn't know what was on my mind when I wrote this, but anyway… Yesterday is but a memory and tomorrow a dream… I hope you enjoyed it!

Thank you for reading. Please R&R. It's helpful and very encouraging! Also, I won't be posting till I get a descent amount of reviews to see what you readers thinks of this so far.

Till next time, take care. See ya!


	5. Sweet Misery Part 1

_Smokes and Mirrors_

_- _

Chapter 5: Sweet Misery – Part 1

Kagome was furious. Nothing she did was good. She wasn't paying attention in class and her notebooks had all these weird things written in them. She's never inscribed so much during classes. Hell! Her notebooks were usually empty. To top it all off _HE_ was staring again! The most annoying fact about it was he would do it openly, not discretely. She could have handled it if it was discreet, but no: he was just asking for it. Did the Gods hate her so much they wanted her out of Japan?

RIIING

'The bell! Thank goodness. I'm about to go insane.' She was so hungry too. Being mad can certainly work up an appetite. Quickly stuffing her things in her bag, she left the classroom in favor of her locker. 'Now to have a hopefully peaceful lunch.'

Reaching destination locker, she exchanged her books, grabbed her lunch and headed for the diner hall.

The high school was huge, it having four sections with three floors in each section and two big gymnasiums. No, it wasn't just huge, it was gigantic!

She entered the second set of hallways, Wing B as they called it. That's where the cafeteria and diner hall was located. Walking through the main doors, she was once again paralyzed in her step. He eyes grew wide as they scanned the area. The place was immense, taking up half the wing for itself. There were stairs in the right corner leading to what she guessed was the second floor of the 'diner hall'.

And where was she supposed to sit?

Not a single spot was free from her point of view. Maybe the second floor then? Kagome went straight up.

What a waist of time _that_ was. The second floor was even bigger and far more crowded, filled to the rim with chairs and tables, and not a single one of them free. Some where eating while standing. Unbelievable.

Kagome sighed and went right back downstairs. She did need something to drink, so maybe by the time she's done with the line-up some tables would be cleared up. That was a good start.

Standing in line, she was pleased her sixth sense wasn't picking up any stairs. Then again, there were so many people in the cafeteria that one or two or even ten or twenty people looking her way wouldn't surprise her. Just as long as the entire place didn't stop their present activity only to stare at her, she'd be fine. The line was moving rather fast too, so maybe she'd be done with this faster than she thought.

Kagome sighed. Not only did she sight too much, but there were just too many maybes running her life.

Reaching the liquid dispenser and the juice fridge, she got herself a can of fruit juice and followed the line to the pay counter.

"Hi."

Kagome was now waiting in the _Pay Here_ line when she heard the all too familiar voice. She turned to greet the boy. "Hey."

"Got any place to sit?" Sota asked. He knew all to well how hard it was to find a free spot. If you weren't part of a group and had a chair with your name written on it, then good luck!

Kagome scanned the tables for a second before looking at her brother again. She answered in the negative. "Nope."

That was typical for Sota. "Well," he eyed the crowd of students sitting and chatting away their lunch hour. He could always tell he to sit at his table, but would his friends like that? They all seemed too scared of her. Turning back to face his sister, he eyed the _Baked Goods_ counter behind her. "Can you get me that muffin?"

It wasn't what she expected to hear, but turned around none-the-less. She saw the rows of blueberry muffins sitting, waiting for someone to just eat them. Without a second thought, she picked one up and moved along the line. Sota didn't follow, opting to lean against a pole holding the ceiling up.

Soon Kagome paid for her juice and the muffin. That done, she made her way back to where her brother awaited her return. She presented to cup cake to him, hoping in return he'd find her somewhere to sit.

His face lit-up at the sight of it. Graciously accepting the muffin, Sota told her to follow him. She did as asked. They walked out the cafeteria, out the diner hall's doors and out the school's back door. Now they were in the backyard. Where was Sota taking her?

Reaching a big tree, they finally stopped. Sota turned to face her, a big smile on his face. "Do you like it?"

Not so sure what exactly he meant, Kagome looked at the tree behind him. A warn feeling swept through her. The tension eased away from her and she felt her entire being relax. Her spirit never felt so much at ease. The area was peaceful and quiet, no one there to bother or stare at you. The tree itself took her breath away.

Its trunk was big enough to have three people lean again one side of it and still be sitting in a line. It was tall and filled with beautiful green leafs. It stood proud and strong, evoking strange fillings within her.

She smiled. "I love it."

Her words were nothing but a muted whisper, but Sota heard it loud and clear. Tears brimmed his eyes, slightly stinging them. She smiled. His sister smiled and to him it was the most beautiful thing he's ever seen. The last time he saw his sister smile was before the incident. Knowing he might not be able to hold his tears in, Sota did the first thing he could think of.

He hugged her. He hugged her with all his strength. She didn't like it and he knew it, but he didn't care. She stopped hugging him and acting like an older since the first time she was kicked out of her school. He felt one arm go around him, pulling him in closer. Shocked at the show of affection, he was no longer able to stop the dam from braking open. The little boy hid his face in his sister's shirt and quietly sobbed.

"I miss him."

They were three simple words coming out from a broken child's mouth and they were enough for Kagome to drop her juice and fully hug her brother.

She never once took her eyes off the tree, though. She felt her brother stare at her, felt him hug her, holding on for dear life; but she didn't push back. She heard his voice, knew whom he was talking about; but didn't voice her own thoughts. She simply pulled him closer to herself, hoping to create a protective bubble around the child. His soft cries broke something in her. She dropped the box in her hand, fully forgetting her hunger and anger at today's event. She brought her other hand around him as well and fully hugged him back. She stroked he little brother's hair and rubbed her hand in a soothing circle behind his back.

Kagome felt her own tears picking at the corner of her eyes. But those tears never dropped. No matter how much they stung on some days, she refused to cry. She refused to break down, to let her tears win her over. Her smiled had faded away, sadness and frustration taking its place. She had to be strong. Not for herself, but for her family. The bastard that ruined their lives was still out there somewhere and all she had to do was remember his face. Then they could all find peace again.

Not right now though. All she wanted now was to keep looking at the tree and remember the one person she'll never get to see. 'Daddy…'

-

* * *

- 

A.N.

This chapter ended up being so long I just had to cut it in two. As you noticed the first part is Kagome's POV. I tried to keep the moment precious between her and Sota. They are and have been going through rough times, especially Kagome, but that's for later on in the story. Next chapter will be posted as soon as it's typed up.

Thank you for reading this far and thank you to my two (or three, I did get one by email) revewers. It's appreaciated. Please review!

C-ya!


	6. Sweet Misery Part 2

_Smokes and Mirrors_

_- _

Chapter 6: Sweet Misery – Part 2

Lunch never cheered Inuyasha up in any way. Being gloomy and miserable right off the bat didn't help matters either. He told his friends that he'd eat out today so they didn't have to wait for him. Sango didn't seem to mind letting the _dumbass_ eat by himself and as for Miroku: any chance at being alone with Sango was a good opportunity for him.

Inuyasha slowly trudged towards his locker. He might have told them he was eating out if only to eat alone. The diner hall wasn't the best place for him to be right now. The kids usually drove him to the brink of insanity on regular days, so he'd just loose it if he were to go today. That really isn't such a good idea.

His school bag exchanged for his lunch, Inuyasha closed his locker door and out the corner of his eye, he saw _her_. Curiosity pulled at his inner strings. He followed her to the cafeteria, saw her walk up the stairs, but he didn't follow here there. He knew she'd come right back down anyway.

No matter what the day, the second floor was always jam packed with people. He himself stopped checking that floor over four years ago. Apparently they remodeled it and changed its color. But he wouldn't know and could care less. Walking up those stairs was a waist of time for him.

Inuyasha kept himself busy looking at the bulletin board. Once Kagome was downstairs, he saw her go straight to the line. He took this opportunity to move in a little closer. To his luck she hadn't noticed him yet. The line up was rather long, but it moved rather fast. This must be his lucky hour. She'd be done with it quickly and he wouldn't look like an absolute idiot leaning against the cafeteria wall doing nothing.

Looking around, he spotted his friends. Sango and Miroku were at their usual seats. Except instead of him, there was Kouga and his two lackeys, Ginta and Hakaku.

'That stinking fucker…'

Kouga always irritated the shit out of him and always thought he deserved the _Bad Ass_ title more than Inuyasha. But Inuyasha _Bad Ass_ Taka will never relinquish his title to such a _wimpy freak_.

Scanning the other students, his eyes fell on Sota. The kid was making his way towards the middle of the line. Inuyasha's brown orbs followed the freshman to his destination. He blinked a few times, making sure his 20/20 vision hadn't failed him. The boy was talking to _Her._

'What the hell!'

The two were talking. They weren't saying much, but the girl acted civilized. There was no hostility what-so-ever. Why?

Why her and not anyone else? Why would he go see _Her_ of all people?

And why did she not bark back at him? Why did she show some kind of respect towards the freshman? Did she know about his past already? She's barely been here one day and she already knows about him? That's not possible. It took new students months, sometimes even over a year before Sota would allow the new students to interact with him. Why didn't she yell at him when she seems to detest just about everyone she comes in contact with.

When she was done paying her juice and muffin, Inuyasha saw her head towards a waiting Sota. So the muffin was for him? All smiles, the boy said something and headed towards the exit.

She quietly followed and so did he. Pushing himself off the wall, he chased after them all the way out the school. They were now in the backyard and he knew immediately where he was taking her.

But why? That place was sacred for the boy.

Inuyasha hid behind a nearby tree and watched in pure fascination.

"Do you like it?"

Seconds felt like long minutes. A gentle, warm and pure smile graced the girl's pink lips. Beautiful was all he could think off. Her face, her entire physical façade just relaxed, all tension seemingly gone.

Her lips moved but he didn't hear her words. Sota must have though. His eyes shimmered with unshed tears. The freshman more or less through himself at her, hugging her close. Her left arm went around him, bringing him closer, and the boy just lost it. He cried and Inuyasha could hear his soft sobs

"I miss him."

He sounded so hurt, so broken. Inuyasha knew whom the boy was talking about and he's own heart constricted with pain as he watched in silence. He knew the kid rarely showed his tears to anyone, Sango included. However, here he was, hiding behind a tree and watching the young lad cry in the arms of the new student, a girl the boy should barely know.

The girl, Kagome, dropped her juice box, completely ignoring it as she fully hugged the boy damping her shirt uncaringly. She never took her eyes off the tree though, her own orbs glistening with tears. She was holding them back, her body visibly tensing again and frustration flashing in her eyes.

Minutes passed and finally Sota pulled back, his eyes downcast. Kagome looked at him and the warm smile returned, the tension once more leaving her. "Keep your chin up Sota. You know how that old bat will react if she found out you cried."

Her voice was soft and gentle, a bit of humor mingled in. She sounded like an angel to Inuyasha's ears. The girl he met in class was nothing like the girl standing before him. The girl he met in class was cold and hostile. This one is sweet and kind. How could they possibly be the same person?

He had to find out who she was. He was beyond curious now; it's more like obsessed now. He should have checked the attendance sheet. Maybe his answer was there. Or why not just go to the source? Or one of them at least? Sota would tell him. The kid looked up to him. That's what Sango told him.

He zoned out of the Kagome and Sota's conversation for a while, lost in his own thoughts. However, a light laughter brought him back to the scene before him.

Sota was laughing at what he didn't know. Kagome still had a smile on her face, but it was different from the warm smile she had before. This one looked sadistic and down right scary. Sota stopped laughing and looked up at Kagome, her smile also fading.

"Hey sis? You know it doesn't hurt to laugh or cry sometimes."

The rest of the conversation never registered in his brain as one word kept repeating in his head.

_Sis_.

Was she really his sister? Last he heard, the girl was mentally and physically ill, the reason why nobody has seen her. Sota didn't deny it either, so they all believed that rumor to be true.

Now he had to find the truth and Sota certainly could be his source. But he could always go see Kaede, the school's student councilor. She knew all the students even before they were introduced to the students. She's never refused to help him before either.

Mind set, he fled the scene before being spotted by either one of them. Forgetting lunch, Inuyasha had a mission to accomplish.

-

* * *

-

A.N.

Here is part 2.

Please review. I'd like to know what you think of the story thus far. Should I keep writing? Is this story any good? I personally like where it's going, but lack of interest in readers will mean lack of posting on my part (or not, it depends on my mood). I know that's what happened for my first story, The Devil Within.

Well, I'll get back to writing my story. So till next time,

C-ya!


	7. Questions and Answers

_Smokes and Mirrors_

_-_

_Disclaimer: Don't own Inuyasha or it's characters, I only own my own creations _:)

_- _

Chapter 7: Questions & Answers

Kagome has never felt this furious in her entire life. She was more than just angry, she was down right _I'm gonna kill someone _outraged. She's seen Sota cry before for broken toys, for forgotten friends, for fright of the boogieman late at night… For their lost father… But here, now, with this unbelievable tree. It was just too much, too real, too close to home. Just far too much hurtful.

If she could just get her hands on that bastar-

Her trail of thought was interrupted as Sota finally pulled away. He wasn't looking up, though. She spared the tree another glance then looked back at her brother. He looked so small and fragile, so vulnerable.

'Oh Sota…'

Kagome reached forward, putting her fingers underneath Sota's chin. She slightly tapped it up. "Keep your chin up Sota. You know how that old bat will react if she found out you cried."

When Sota did looked up, he was greeted by a warm smile. He couldn't help but smirk. "Yeah and we both know how ecstatic she'll be if she saw you crack a real smile." He just had to shoot her comment back at her.

They both knew how their mother fussed over Kagome whenever she decides to do something positive, or as positive as it will ever get. Not wanting any thing like that to happen, Kagome's face got this sadistic look and she fully towered over Sota's little form. "Do you have a death wish by any chance?" One eyebrow twitched as she threatened her brother with his very life.

Sota knew his sister's treats were nothing but mere jokes. "Oh! I'm so scared!" He tried hard not to burst out laughing.

"You should be." She replied, her façade darkening somewhat.

But Sota still didn't give in. "And what does your highness have in mind?"

"Oh, the possibilities!" Kagome appeared insane now, while torture scenes played themselves out in her mind.

Sota couldn't help but crack up laughing. At least part of the rumor about his sister was true: the girl _was_ mentally delusional! She would come up with these frightening ideas. She'd get this intimidating look across her face and sometimes even cackled like an old witch. However, she never really laughed. When she did, they were usually fake and forced, or sad and pitiful, sometimes even terrifying to the point of scaring Sota away from her.

Most of the time, though, her laughter was empty, void of the joy it should be filled with.

His own amusement subsided, pity overtaking his facial expression.

"Hey sis?" He waited for her to sober up and leave torture land for a few minutes. "You know, it doesn't hurt to laugh or cry sometimes."

Caught off guard, Kagome didn't know what to say. How does one answer back such a comment? "What are you talking about? I laugh plenty of times!" She had to defend herself somehow.

And her statement was true, Sota knowing just as much. But they weren't real or pure laughter.

The little boy looked at his sister closely now. She wasn't tense. She wasn't hostile. Never-the-less, his last remark did provoke her in someway. Not really in the mood to be yelled at, and by the scary new kid no less, Sota dropped the subject.

"Well, I gotta get back in before my friends send out a search party for me." Without waiting for a reply, he ran back the same way they got out.

Feelings of guilt and regret washed over Kagome as she watched her little brother disappear into the relative safety of the school. He ran in, never looking back. He ran away from her. Again…

She always managed to push his away. She didn't mean to. She just…

Sighing, Kagome bent down to pick up her juice and settle by the tree. Last she remembered she was really hungry. Isn't that why she bought the juice? So she had something to drink along with her lunch?

She sighed and put the juice box down beside her back pack. Somehow she wasn't hungry anymore.

-

* * *

- 

Inuyasha made his way through the school, not quite sure she should bother Kaede during her lunch hour. The lady was picky about her time and even unremorsefully rude if bothered at the wrong time. He knew first hand not to be fooled by the lady's old and gentle appearance. She managed to scare him once to the point where he would fake illnesses to avoid going to school. That alone lasted two wonderful weeks.

The senior stopped mid-step. Maybe he'd post-pone seeing the school's _grandma_ until open-hours. He _was_ hungry just a few minutes ago anyway…

Redirecting he next step, he made a quick U-turn and headed towards the diner hall. Though he was still agitated by his latest finding and was desperate to get an answer, he thought maybe pissing Kouga off would help him cool down.

Turning a corner, he ran into the person he least expected to see.

"Watch your fucking step, Taka." The boy sneered at him. "Or is your feeble brain too preoccupied thinking of Higurashi?"

Insulted by the other's mere presence, Inuyasha bit back a growl. "Sorry to disappoint you, Onigu, but I ain't no pedo-fag like yourself."

Amara Onigu, the school most hated and ignored student simply smirked. "Of course you wouldn't have figured it out." He brushed past Inuyasha, intentionally whispering his next words so Inuyasha alone would hear. "I was talking about his bitch of a sister, Kagome."

Inuyasha stood motionless, shock written all over his face. By the time one and one made two, Amara was long gone. How did that Freak of Nature know?

Lunch was once again forgotten as the senior stood paralyzed and confused in his step.

-

* * *

- 

He always avoided getting into any kind of conflict with anyone, but he just couldn't resist. Now he had one up on Inuyasha Taka and it felt good.

He couldn't dwell long on it though. He had a job to do. Good-boy Sota Higurashi was his responsibility. However, the situation has changed now. Kagome frequented _his _school as well now. Maybe they'll get to finish what they started after all, now that the bitch was back in town.

Amara left the school premises and found the nearest payphone. He dialed a number and waited for the tenth ringer.

"What?" A smooth voice answered the call.

"I've got some good news dad." Greetings weren't needed, nor did the boy get any reply. Taking that as a hint to continue, the boy relayed his information. "Kagome's in my school."

"Good." That was all he would get as he heard the phone line being disconnected, and that was good enough for the both of them. Anyways, he was positive his father was smirking right about now.

Yesterday he had told his father that he might have some good news for him. But before mentioning anything serious, he had to make sure. Relying false information wouldn't have gotten him anywhere.

Amara took out a piece of cloth and wiped the phone clean. He wasn't told to do anything, but then again, that wasn't needed either.

The young adult made his way back to school. He had a lunch to eat.

-

* * *

- 

**A.N.**

Well, there you have it. You asked for more and I gave it to you. I'll be updating two chapters at the same time since I've got a few to post before I reach my last chapter written!I'm glad this story got a better response than my last. Thank you for reading, but I must ask: why so little reviews? I guess so long as I get a few and I know you people like it… That should be enough for me, right?

Now, I'd like to personally **_thank_** the ones who have taken the time to reviewed.

**Kagomefan595**: Thanks. I really like those two chapter myself!

**Nomadgirl66**: Thanks! Here is the next.

**DarkMika**: True that. I know Inuyasha is a little OOC, but I want his curious side to take control for a change. I hope I didn't screw up his character though.

Also thank you to those who are reading. Please leave a review with your comments. Thanks again. Take Care for now, c-ya!


	8. Family Love

_Smokes and Mirrors_

_- _

**Warning - ****Warning - ****Warning - ****Warning - ****Warning - ****Warning - ****Warning**

Some Limy content. No lemonade though. So, nothing serious since my rating used to be PG-13. I have upped the rating by one so you have been warned. I don't know what I was thinking when I wrote this, but anyway… here we go! Enjoy, or not…

**Warning - ****Warning - ****Warning - ****Warning - ****Warning - ****Warning - ****Warning**

**- **

_Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or its characters, I only own my little creations_ :)

-

Chapter 8: Family Love

He received excellent news. He couldn't be more thrilled than now. His son delivered wonderfully. He fucked up their plans all those years ago, but he was making up for his mistake exceptionally well. He just might consider forgiving him, but only after he gets his hands on his lost prize.

"And soon, my dear Amara, you will have your chance to redeem yourself."

Not right now though. All he needed now was a plan. That and a good fuck.

He picked up the phone and dialed.

"Hello?" A female voice answered.

"Get your ass over here now." He didn't even bother introducing himself.

"But dad, I'm at school." The girl whined.

_Dad_ was getting irritated. "What was that?" He slowly yet clearly hissed.

A sigh was heard over the phone. "I'm sorry, Naraku. I'll be right over." The girl's voice sounded defeated and she hung up before he could response.

Now, Naraku Onigu was restless, his blood boiling with anticipation. He'd show the little slut what respect is and then he'd think about what to do with the Higurashi family.

-

* * *

- 

The young teenage girl had always been popular and will most probably remain popular. She's learned to use other people's misery against them. That's how she managed to keep her popularity. And that's exactly what she's done to her cousin four years ago when she was transferred to her school.

Kikyo Mokari hated Kagome Higurashi with vengeance. That girl constantly had her father's eye.

Since her cousin disappeared two years ago, her father had been using her as a replacement. The two had such a frightening resemblance that people thought they were twin sisters at first. She's never been so insulted in her entire life. She also knew she was being used by her father no-less, but sometimes it felt so damn good that she'd be begging for more. With Kagome, he could do nothing but watch, but with Kikyo her father took it several steps higher.

Her father… He'd called her a few minutes ago. She had no choice but to obey. She didn't really mind just as long as her mother and step-father didn't find out. Her parents hate each other so much it made you wonder why they married in the first place.

She couldn't blame her mother for wanting a divorce, though. She was but two years old and her brother was almost four at that time. Their mother came home earlier on that faithful day hoping for a break only to find her husband fucking around with some eleven year old girl in their living room. What women would in their right mind want to remain married to a pedophile?

In court it was decided that Amara would stay with their father while she were to remain with their mother. As for Naraku: he never went to jail since the police had no proof of his mis-behaviors and the little girl refused to say anything.

Now, at the age of sixteen, Kikyo was getting sexually harassed to the point of forced sex by her own father. But she loved every single moment. Sometimes her brother would join the two of them and other times their father would sit back and watch as the siblings went at it like two jack-rabbits.

It was degrading, but as long as father and son kept quiet she would not say a word and come back like a good little girl.

She left the school a good fifteen minutes ago, telling her friends she had this very important appointment she forgot all about. Leaving the area in a rush, she took shortcuts, passing by alleys to avoid running into anyone.

Reaching her father's house, her previous home, took her about twenty minutes. She walked up to the entrance and knocked three times. Her father opened the door.

The look on his face promised much, including punishment for questioning him earlier on the phone. Kikyo walked in without waiting for an invite and dropped her bag by the entrance of the hallway. Her father didn't even wait to reach _their_ room. He pushed his obvious arousal in her back as his hands went for her shirt, pulling it over her head.

"It took you too long to get here." He whispered in her ear, licking the side of her neck.

"It was the same amount of time as usual." She calmly replied, tilting her head to the side to give him better access.

"Too long…" he mumbled, still not letting go of her neck while running his hand up and down her bare arms. A thought interrupted his activities and he pulled back just long enough to voice his idea. "Amara's school is closer." Pushing her forward, he continued. "I'll have your files transferred to Tokyo High."

Kikyo knew she'd be in trouble, but she couldn't just let this one slide. "But dad!" She whined as she turned in her step to face him. "I don't want to change! I like it where I am."

The man's face darkened somewhat as he eyed the insolent girl before him. "Kikyo," he warned in a dangerous tone. "Don't test my patience."

"But –" she tried again. However…

A set a strong hands grabbed the girl's upper arms with such force she gasped in pain. "That bitch is making me pay for your school. Therefore _I_ decided where you'll go." With each word, his voice rose in volume and his grip tightened even more, practically cutting off her blood's circulation. His tone dipped once more, only to slowly rise again. "And what did I tell you about calling me _that_?" Shoving the girl's frail form into the nearest wall, he leaned in close. "You are to call me by my name, _Naraku_. Get that through you fucking head!"

Kikyo was frightened as hell. She knew not to anger him, not to question him or his motives, but changing her school for his own benefit was taking it a bit too far.

She didn't have time to contemplate too much on his reasons, though. Never relinquishing his hold, Naraku plunged forward. He captured her lips in an agonizing kiss, slowly sucking the very air out of his daughter while he grinded himself against her.

Kikyo could do nothing but squirm in both pleasure and pain. She just knew she'd miss her two last period classes.

-

* * *

- 

**A.N.**

Thanks to this chapter, my story rating when up one… goody… I'll try to keep this A.N. short: don't you just _love_ Naraku and his oh so wonderful family? hides behind computer to gag>> This chap was more an introduction of _The Evil Ones_. Though I have no grudge against Kikyo, she was just kinda dragged into the family. I don't know what I was thinking when I wrote this, but what I do know is that I'm freaked out by what my mind can come up with when tired.

I've got a notebook title _Smokes and Mirrors_ and so I write up my chaps in it before typing it up. Therefore, in the dead of night or in the early mornings before class starts (I am a student…), you never know what type of mental state I might be in…

Anyway, I placed my _Shout-Outs _in the previous chapter. However, I will take the time to thank Kagomefan595, Nomadgirl66 and DarkMika for revewing. Also, a great thank you to those who are reading. I'll try to update soon enough. Take care, c-ya!

P.S. Is it normal FF doesn't allow asteriks (sp?) in the stories?


	9. Love of a Tree

_Smokes and Mirrors_

_- _

Chapter 9: Love of a Tree

The sun was shinning, the cool wind breeze was blowing, the birds were chirping… She hasn't felt this content since-

Since their last family outing.

Kagome was still under the tree. Her back was against the trunk, her hands folded neatly in her lap, her legs stretched out before her yet crossed at her ankles. She tilted her head upwards to look at the branches again. They were so tick and full of leaves, barely any sun filtered through.

She didn't mind though. They gave her shade, protected her from the harsh rays of the sun.

Protect. To protect. The tree protected her.

She smiled at the idea. This tree reminded her so much of her father it wasn't a surprise Sota associated with it. The tree's aura practically screamed at her, telling her _I am your father_ and not just any other regular plant that has survived through time.

Her smile never faltered as a memory of a time long ago flittered in her mind. She closed her eyes, never wanting to let go of the images…

O.o.O

_A little six year old Kagome sat in her father's lap as he watched his son play in the sand. They were at the park. His job was to keep the kids busy while their mother rushed to the hospital. His mother-in-law was laying in her death-bed and the old lady's final wish was to see her daughter again. His wife, Anna, loved her mother as much as she loved her children. She could not refuse such request and felt extremely honored her mother would rather see her than her older brother. Not that he would have cared anyway…_

"_Why is mama so sad?"_

_Kagome's innocent question startled her father. Yoh wasn't quite sure how to explain this. "Well," he started carefully. "Her mama is sick and she might die." Talk about straight forward…_

"_Mama-Asaki is sick?" The girl asked as if to clairify. "I was sick and Sota was sick. But we didn't die."_

_Yoh couldn't help but chuckle. How could he possibly explain this to her?_

"_Is it because she's old?"_

_The man sighed in relief. Kagome was smart for her age. "Yes, sweety. That's exactly it." He smiled at his daughter, sparing little Sota a few glances now and then._

_Kagome was looking at her brother now. "What do you think she'll be after she dies?"_

"_I don't know. I never thought about asking her." Yoh had taught his children, or at least Kagome, that when one dies they are reborn the moment their spirit leaves the body. However, they would look different and would have different memories if they were to be human again._

"_I want to be a butterfly."_

_The little girl now had a smile on her face. When asked why, she answered with wanting to be free and beautiful, to not have to be afraid of anything and travel all over the world._

"_What do you want to be papa?"_

_Without missing a beat, Yoh answered. "A tree." He was still smiling, but no longer was he looking at his kids. He was lost in a world of peace where everything was green and the sky was blue and the sun always shined. "As a tree I could watch over you two."_

"_But a tree can't move." Kagome's voice broke through his haze. "How can you watch over me when you can't even move? If I walk away you can't follow."_

_She never ceased to amaze him. "I don't have to move." He answered matter of fact. The confused look across her delicate face made him continue. Patiently, he added, "When you feel lonely or need to just be somewhere, all you'll have to do is find me."_

_Somewhat understanding what her father meant, Kagome raised her hands to hug him. "But papa, there is so many trees. How can I find you?"_

_Chuckling at his daughter's antics, he replied. "Don't worry, pumkin." Pulling her back, he looked her in the eyes. "You'll know its me when you see it. Besides," he hugged his daughter again, rubbing his hand in a circular motion on her back. "I won't be going anywhere for a really, really long time." He sat her back on his lap._

_He did not want his daughter having such sad thoughts run through her mind at such a tender age. Kagome's innocent eyes on him made him laugh again. "Remember, I'm not as old as Mama-Asaki." He winked at her._

_Finally smiling, Kagome slipped off her father's lap and started playing in the sad._

o.O.o

Kagome bit her lip to prevent any quivering. 'You lied papa. You lied.' The teen squeezed her eyes tighter to prevent the tears from forming, from falling. 'You said you wouldn't go anywhere!' Feelings of betrayal overwhelmed her. 'You _Lied_!' She screamed in her head, her nails now digging into the ground.

Taking deep breaths, she tried to calm herself down. She had to take it easy; she can't loose her cool, her self-control. She mustn't let that barrier around her heart break. It took her so long to build it, she wasn't about to loose it thanks to some useless memories.

Kagome took one more deep breath, before leaning back against the tree once more. Just as she was about to relax, her sixth sense picked up a stare. She hesitantly opened her eyes. They were downcast and so she noticed the shadow of a figure not so far away.

"Hey, you ok?" His voice was a bit gruff, belonging to an unknown person.

She looked up questioningly. Greeting her sight was a rather attractive looking young man. His long black hair hung in a high ponytail and any loose strands were held back by a fury brown head band. The boy wore the typical white shirt with light green tie and dark green dress pants. Two more stood not far behind him, both dressed similarly.

Thanks to the outfits, she figured they all went to the same school as her. So didn't they know to stay away from her? Haven't they heard the rumors yet? Her brows furrowed some more in confusion.

The boy approached her and bent down to eye level. He reached for her right hand, slowly pulling it out of its position. "I don't think the ground can take much more of this torture."

That's when she noticed her fingers, or more precisely her nails were still buried in the ground where she previously dug in.

"I'm fine." She snapped, pulling her hand away from the intruder. She didn't like it when people saw her weakness, and hated it even more when they would point it out.

All he did was smirk. He didn't pull back, nor did he let go of her appendage. On the contrary he leaned in a bit more. "I like a fiery girl."

Disgusted by what she heard, Kagome tapped into her reserve of energy. She freed her hand first then sent the other guy flying backwards. A resounding slap was heard as the boy fell backwards on his ass. His hands cushioned his fall, preventing him from completely falling on him back, but it didn't prevent the red mark on his cheek to grow redder in color.

The boy smirked as he sat there, rubbing his cheek. "It's hard to believe you and that kid Sota are so closely related."

"That's none of your business." Kagome snapped again. Did Sota tell him they were siblings? Did the entire school know who she was now? Those were but a couple of questions now running through her mind. And the nerve of this guy! Who the hell did he think he was anyway?

By the time the boy got to his feet, Kagome was already standing five feet away, narrowing her eyes at him. His smirk turned into an all out toothy grin showing off perfect set of teeth. The stranger took one step forward and that's as far as he ever got.

A rather thick branch fell out of nowhere and hit its mark right in the head.

The bell rang as Kagome took that opportunity to make a mad dash towards the school's entrance. Looking back once, she spotted the tree again. The guy was sitting where he was standing just a few minutes ago. His companions seem to snap to and reached out to help their fallen comrade. The boy was rubbing his head while trying desperately to stop the world from spinning round and round.

She looked at the tree one last time before turning back to continue the rest of the way in.

A ghost of a smile appeared.

'Thanks, dad.'

-

* * *

- 

**A.N.**

Well there you have another: Kagome's first confrontation with Koga. I think it went rather well. I like Koga and think he is rather cute, especially went concerned or acting cocky. His face is adorable! However none can beat the overall cuteness of Inuyasha!

Shout-outs will be in next chapter. Also, a big Thank You to all my readers. Please review; I Want Your Feedback! It's highly appreciated. c-ya next time!

**Quote: _Laughter is the closest link between two people. _Anonymous.**


	10. Running

_Smokes and Mirrors_

_- _

Chapter 10: Running

She couldn't believe the nerve of that guy! During the break period, Kagome had gone straight to her private bathroom as usual. She was desperately trying to shake off Inuyasha's glares when the other nutcracker showed up.

Kouga, as he introduced himself, had followed her all the way into the girls' third floor bathroom. Now she was a prisoner of a lavatory stall with nothing but a toilet to keep her company and barely enough space to move. To top it all off, the _freak_ was on the other side of the closed door begging her to come out.

"Come on!" Kouga whined. "I just want to get to know you."

"I'm not interested." She yelled back. "Leave me the hell alone!"

That's how it always was; some guy would find her interesting (considering her reputation) and he wouldn't leave her alone till she beat the crap out of him. Furthermore, that fight usually lead to another that would lead to another and another, and so on and so forth. She'd ask herself why many times over, but she never got an answer to that question.

"Aw! Don't be such a girly-girl!"

Kagome was seriously thinking of knocking the idiot out cold. "In case you forgot one miner, itty-bitty, little detail," she started in a sweet, elegant voice, "I AM A GIRL!" she ended in all out rage, her voice loud enough to hurt her own ears.

Not pulsed by her attitude, Kouga went on. "Maybe so, but you're much tougher than you look, my Kagome."

"I'm **not** _your Kagome_!" She gritted through her teeth.

"Not yet, but you will be mine!" was the sleazy remark.

Silence dominated the entire bathroom. The only noise heard was Kagome's frantic breathing.

Those words…

"Kagome?"

Those four words…

_You will be mine!_

"Hey Kagome!" Kouga was now hitting the stall door, trying to get the girl's attention or a slight response at the very least. He was just playing around. Nothing serious.

But it was more than that to her.

Kagome was shivering now, her paranoia rising with every hard knock. Those words triggered a memory long forgotten, one she did _not_ wish to be reminded of…

O.o.O

_Her father told her to run, so she did. Little nine year old Kagome went to the only place she knew she was safe; she went to her once sanctuary: her bedroom. The frightened child locked herself in, crying for all she was worth._

_Her mother was asleep on the floor in the living room, something red slowly dripping on the carpet. Why wouldn't she wake up with all the noise? Even her five year old brother woke-up and was now crying._

_Suddenly her father stopped yelling. The house went eerily quiet save for Sota bawling his eyes out from his room next to hers. She wanted to go to him. Calm him down, make him stop… but she was scared. She was only a little girl. What could she possibly do?_

_Kagome's attention went to her door. Someone was trying to open it. When the intruder realized he couldn't get in so easily, he started hitting on her door while twisting the door knob. It wouldn't budge, but that didn't stop him from his assault on the door. He kept hitting and swearing, trying to break down the entry._

_Terrified beyond understanding, Kagome crawled under her bed hoping the man doesn't find her. She yelled back at him, telling him to go away, to leave her alone. He wouldn't have it though. He just kept shouting and pounding on the door._

"_Open the fucking door!"_

"_NO! GO AWAY!"_

_That went on for what seemed like an eternity, but she'd rather that then having to face the monster. Sometimes her bedroom would shake from the shear force of the intruder trying to get in, trying to get to her._

"_You're mine now you little bitch! So do as I say and open this fucking door!"_

"_NO!" She was so scared and powerless to do anything. All she could think of was crying and staying hidden from sight. "NO! LEAVE ME ALONE!"_

_She wondered why her father wouldn't come save her. Where was he? What happened? In a desperate voice she called out to the person who promised to keep her safe._

"_PAPA!"_

_Sinister laughter was all that answered her back. Just as soon as it came, it was gone again. He was now yelling at someone else to _shut the fucking baby up.

'_Sota!' Kagome's heart constricted knowing her brother was in danger. "NO!" She shrieked. "LEAVE HIM ALONE!"_

_The laughter was back. "All you have to worry about is me Princess." Once again the hard banging came, this time followed by the sound of wood snapping._

"_No! No! NO!" She never stopped crying, frantic for help. But it wasn't coming and that sinister voice was back._

"_You will be mine!"_

_With those final words, the doorway cracked under pressure._

o.O.o

"**_NO!_**"

Kagome's voice resonated throughout the entire bathroom. A startled Kouga took a couple of steps back, not expecting such an outburst.

The girl's eyes were locked on the feet of her attacker, not really paying attention to her surrounding. All she knew was that she had to get away. Her breathing was labored and if she didn't fix that soon, she'd pass out! Seeing the other step away from her stall, she took that opportunity to make a run for it. She opened the stall door with such force it almost fell off its hinges.

When Kouga saw the girl come out of hiding he reached out for her, but panicked brown eyes caught his shocked blue ones. He was shoved back into the sinks and stayed put as the teen ran past him.

Kagome was so afraid to be weak that she gave it her all when she shoved her attacker back. In her daze, she didn't notice who she pushed back or where she was. Neither did she remember to pick up her bag. All she knew was to run. She didn't care where to, just as long as she ran far, far away.

'Why?' Kagome kept asking herself. 'Why me? What does he want from me?' That same figure from her vision had been haunting her, showing up in her dreams, laughing at her with that same disgusting voice. However, never once was she able to put a face on him. It would always be a blur of beige and black. And because of that, she just kept running.

She was tired of it, of constantly trying to escape him, but without a face… the man who ruined her life would always have one up on her. That's why she couldn't stop running.

Running away from the memory, away from the pain… Away from _him_.

Her escape came to a sudden halt with a dull thud. Due to her frantic need to get away, she never noticed the person ahead of her. Steal-heavy arms surrounded her, preventing a nasty and most embarrassing fall. Those arms steadied her, bringing her up into a light embrace. That snapped her out of her daze.

"Kagome?" A rough voice called to her in concern.

Looking up, the young woman locked eyes with her would-be savior. At first the other's face didn't register in her mind.

Worried eyes never left her face as the boy's eyebrows furrowed in concern. "Hey! You okay?"

Recognition slowly dawned on her. Her face lit-up as a smile spread across her visage. She jumped up, curling her arms around his neck. His arms went around her back, returning the hug.

Kagome couldn't be any happier.

-

* * *

- 

**A.N.**

Chap 10! what did you think? Good? Bad? Just plain awful and I should stop posting? Feedback would be good!

Here are the _Shout-Outs_:

**Kagomefan595**: yes... father x daughter... otherwise i wouldn't have caught your attention, ne?

**Crasedinuyashafangirl**: yeah. gross indeed. thanks for the review!

**FunkShit**: yes... and honestly I don't need to intake anything to come up with weird things. At... let's see... 2 am and a can of coke later... hmm... that could equal to _some good shit_! lol!

Also, thanks to the my reader! Please, pretty please (with sugar on top) send me a review. Critics are always welcomed. Thanks a bunch! Take care y'all!

**Quote: _Enjoy today, for yesterday is but a memory and tomorrow a dream…_ Anonymous**


	11. Cure for the Itch

_Smokes and Mirrors_

-

Chapter 11: Cure for the Itch

The last break for the day had come and once again the girl just disappeared. Where she went was a mystery for him. He knew this school inside out and the only places he hasn't checked were the girl's restrooms. Never would he dare ask Sango to do such a thing and Miroku would get all these lecherous thoughts again.

'Besides,' Inuyasha thought. 'She would call me a stalker and he would put all these pictures in my head… again…'

Half the break was already done with when he heard the awful scream. For a minute, he wondered if it was just his imagination. No one else seems to have noticed anything. Then again, his hearing sometimes _was_ so exceptionally good it shocked him.

He looked around, wondering where it could have come from. He couldn't see anything down the hall to his right. Looking at his left, he noticed how people were parting way a little as though they would be run over if they didn't budge.

Coming towards him at top speed was the missing girl. She wasn't paying much attention to where she was going either. He realized if _he_ didn't move, she'd slam right into him. He stepped aside and reached out. The girl whizzed by him, narrowly missing his outstretched hands.

Inuyasha blinked in surprise. The girl's eyes were glazed over with fear.

Tough Kagome was scared? Scared of what? Curiously, he followed after her. As a fellow classmate he had to make sure she was safe.

The girl blindly ran from section C to A without once stopping. From a distance, he noticed his worst enemy take step to stand in her way. Next thing he knew, Kagome collided head first into the other boy's chest.

Inuyasha was getting pissed off. That sick bastard was holding her, embracing her as if they were long lost lovers. It sickened him, and talk about rubbing salt in the wound: after just one glimpse at the boy's _concerned_ face, she smiled and hugged him! _What the hell_?

"Get your hands off her freak!"

That was enough to get the two temporarily separated. Both Kagome and the School Freak looked at him as though _he_ was the freak.

"What's wrong, Taka?" The boy sneered. "Does family reunion bother you that much?"

"Family my ass!" Inuyasha couldn't believe the nerve of this guy, calling himself family to Kagome. Didn't he say she was Sota's sister?

Amara Onigu had a snug smile of his face. "As a matter of fact, dog-shit, Kagome here _is_ my cousin." Two for Amara, zero for Inuyasha.

Talk about bitch-slapped! Inuyasha was stomped into silence. His confused dark violet orbs locked with her stormy blue-grey. The question in his head didn't need to be voiced. However, he needed an answer and hopefully in the negative. "Is- Is it true?"

"It's none of your fucking business, _Taka_!" Kagome spit out in much the same way as Amara. Ignoring the shocked look on Inuyasha's face, she turned around to face her cousin. "Can we talk?"

"Sure." was his leisure response. Taking her hand, the two walked off, leaving a bewildered Inuyasha in their wake.

He couldn't believe it. He just couldn't believe it. The Higurashi's and the Onigu's were related?

'What kind of sick joke is this?'

In all their years here, Sota and Amara have kept their distance. The young one had always harbored a hidden hatred for the older boy, but he hadn't told anyone why. Knowing what he's been through, nobody has bothered asking the little one for an explanation.

Looking at the time, he figured he still had a few minutes before class starts. Inuyasha rushed down to the second floor where Sota was bound to be. He would get his answers one way or another.

-

* * *

-

"So, what would my favorite cousin possibly want to talk about?"

It was a rhetorical question really. The only time Kagome wanted to _talk_ with Amara was to get a good deal. He was the only one she could go to without being sold out.

"Stuff it, Amara. You know exactly what I want."

The young man smirked. "The price has gone up. Are you willing to pay?"

Kagome was emotionally distressed. All she wanted was a little something to help her calm down. "Amara!" She stretched his name, utterly irritated.

"Fine." He reluctantly said. "Regular price would be about four Ks." Looking at his cousin's pleading eyes, Amara smiled. "But for you I can make it for twenty-five five hundred."

Happy with the price, Kagome fished out the needed cash. They both checked the area for unwanted audiences as they exchanged roll of bills for bag of greens. Pocketing their new prize, Kagome and Amara went their separate ways.

'Finaly!' Kagome thought. 'It's been far too long since my last smoke.' Two years to be precise. Don't get her wrong, though. Kagome was by far no druggy. Just that once in a while she needed that high to get away from it all, to cure her need to get away from reality.

And after today, she definitely needed that.

-

* * *

- 

The school held a lot of people. From young to old, this building had it! There was someone occupying every corner of the structure.

If Inuyasha didn't realize this before, he certainly did now. Looking for Sota hadn't been easy and when he did spot the kid, it was even harder to find a secluded area for private conversation. Dragging the boy outside, they took pause at Sota's tree.

"Inuyasha? What's this about?"

The freshman was obviously confused, the emotion written all over his face. Inuyasha took a moment to think. Should he be direct or indirect? Which approach would best work in this situation? No wanting to waist any seconds, he dove right in.

"What's your relation with Kagome?" Seeing as the boy still looked confused, the senior elaborated. "The new kid!" he all but barked. "What is she to you?"

Sota was taken back. Inuyasha was obviously mad about something and he realized if he didn't provide any type of answer he just might get the short end of the stick, so to speak.

"Sh-sh… She's my sis-s-s-ter!"

So that much was true. Inuyasha paid no heed to the frightened tone and was now on to question number two.

"Is Onigu your cousin?"

The little boy visibly paled. "H-how…" Sota was shocked. He tried so hard to keep Amara and his uncle out of his life. He hated the both of them for reasons yet unknown even to him. Call it instinct if you will. Therefore he absolutely didn't want to be associated to them.

At Sota's reaction, Inuyasha figured he might have been a bit to direct and maybe a little harsh. Somewhat lightening up, he patted the kid's shoulder. "Relax Sota. I'm not gonna go tell anyone." He saw the boy visibly calm down. "I just want to know how that freak of nature is in any way related to you."

Sota's eyes were downcast as though in shame. "He's my cousin." His voice was low, trying to not catch anyone's attention. Looking up, he met the older boy's eyes. "His dad is my mom's brother."

Inuyasha didn't have much time to gather anymore information. His time was up. The first bell rang and Sota made hast to get to his class. The senior watched the kid run in before realized him too should hurry. To his luck his class was on the third floor, all the way down the hall. He'd be lucky if he made it there before the tardy-bell rang.

Securing his bag on his back, Inuyasha ran.

-

* * *

- 

**A.N.**

Hey there. I'm giving you a heads up that I will try to updating twice a week so I can get feedback for each of the chapters. Thanks for your patience!

_Here are the **shout-outs**_:

**Archerelf**: Thanks! I'm happy you love it.

**Kagomefan595**: LOL! good theory (sp?) But i'm not saying P You'll just have to keep reading to find out!

**Nomadgirl66**: Oh my! lol! well i'm not saying if you're right or wrong, you'll have to read like all else to find out, but i will say yes it was gross how my mind came up with the father-daughter thing .

**BlackRosetheLegendaryPlayer**: Sorry for any delay! thanks for your interest, though!

**Redsilverdragon3**: lol! that's what happens when you mix me with coke (the soft drink, FYI) and late night story writting! I glad I didn't spook you off! XP

**Mewmew156**: Thank you for reading! And thank you for your input; it means alot to me!

Wow! Six reviews! I'm touched! thank you all so much! Well, that's all for now. Also thanks to _all _the readers who enjoy my fic. Please review: your comments and critics are appreciated, while flames shall be laughed at! Hihi See ya, take care.

Quote: _Nobody knows the age of the human race, but all agree that it is old enough to know better. _Anonymous


	12. Feeling This

_Smokes and Mirrors_

-

_Warning: this is rated M for a reason... Read at your own discretion..._

-

Chapter 12: Feeling This

The stars shone so bright. It was beautifully breathtaking.

Once in a while, Kagome was grateful she lived in a shrine. Her mother was called over to a neighbor's place to tend their ailing son. The boy's grand-mother was positive a demon has possessed her grand-son; therefore the shrine's priest and priestess were needed to perform the exorcist.

Kagome smoothly suppressed her laughter, allowing a sarcastic grin to take shape. The only demons alive were themselves: humans with dark hearths. Demons don't even exist, but hate-filled and mentally ill humans do. And besides, that old lady probably wanted to see her grand-father again. At least that's what she thinks. Sometimes it would be obvious just how much that grandma lusted after her gramps.

Old people lusting after each other. 'Oi…' The idea alone sent shivers down her spine. 'That's just wrong!'

The teen sighed, starring at the stars once more. Tonight was not a night to think of disgusting things such as her grand-father fucking the old lady next door. Kagome only had a small stash. She really didn't want to ruin her night with such impure thoughts. She brought the small stick of temporary joy to her lips. She breathed in a lungful of the poisonous smoke and held her breath.

It burned. It burned so bad, her mouth, her throat… Her lungs. She couldn't breath.

Kagome coughed, unable to hold it in any longer. She looked at her minute watch.

Thirteen seconds.

'Not bad after being deprived for two years.'

During her travel, she didn't want to be seen as a drug addict; therefore she quit all usage. No weed, no cocaine, nothing that could label her as one. She thanked anyone up there that was listening for not turning her into some drug crazed person.

Kagome took another drag. Sometimes she really needed this, to feel this, this elevation, this freedom. Sitting on the roof truly did help. It made her think she could fly, especially when she had some of that white powder. She also knew not to try _that_ little stunt again.

It was the first time she took some cocaine, just to try something new. That night she thought she could actually fly, that the laws of gravity didn't apply to her anymore. She was lucky she got away with a sprained ankle. Otherwise an eleven year old Kagome had a lot of explaining to do. When her mother asked, she said she had tripped over her own feet.

This time she couldn't contain the giggles as she thought about that awful day. Now all she did was lay on her back and enjoy the night sky. She was also fortunate to catch the new moon tonight. The stars always shined brightest when the night's most beautiful feather wasn't around.

She took another slow drag. She was already through half of it. If she didn't take her time, she'd be done sooner than she expected. Her entire body felt heavy yet light at the same time. She was absolutely relaxed, laying on a blanket and a pillow cushioning her head.

Taking another lungful, she slowly exhaled, enjoying the sensation of being on top of the world. The stars lazily danced before her, their patterns unknown to their lone audience. Clouds mingled in, adding a foggy touch to the light show.

She took one more drag, her own puff of smoke taking different shapes as a gentle breeze passed by. The leaves from the sacred three joined the mesmerizing flow in the sky, the wind guiding them till they lost their balance and slowly fluttered to the ground below.

Another drag and the tree-branches surrounding her joined in the fun.

Another drag and a tune started playing in her head. It was simple and smoothing. It was the same song she heard when she reached her high. The sound of a piano filled her thoughts, not slow yet not fast either. A smile graced her lips. She always liked the piano…

Taking her last lungful, Kagome snuffed out the remains, not interested in the rest anymore. She threw the last fifth away as though touching the foul piece would eventually burn her skin away. Closing her eyes, she settled back down. Turning to her side, she snuggled her face into her pillow. The stars still danced behind her eyelids, but in a more mellow way so they matched her tune.

It was late and Sota was probably asleep by now. From her perch, she'd also seen the missing half of her family come home some time ago. But that was like… She peered at her watch with one eye. The numbers were dancing as well. However, comparing the digital numbers now to the last set she read… It was over an hour ago.

How did time fly so fast?

She shrugged, closing her eyes. She didn't care. Instead, Kagome let her mind drift off to wonderful places.

-

* * *

- 

Headache. A big throbbing headache.

That was what woke her up at, let's see… Three in the morning.

Kagome was curled up on her side, shivering from the cool night air. She pulled her blanket around herself. She was seriously expecting it would shield her from the stinging cold. But alas, her body had lost all heat.

The stars were not longer dancing, the motionless clouds covering most of the sky now. Her delicate tune was replaced by the regular sounds the shrine was surrounded by. The slight breeze was still ever present, slowly freezing her muscles stiff.

She felt so week and helpless. She hated it, but then again… It was the truth, wasn't it? That's why 'good girl' Kagome Higurashi always referred to illegal substances to keep her going, to help her stay strong. She did stop for two years, but there was always some kind of substitute in the form of house whole products and school supplies. It only took the usage of a couple of literally toxic substance for her to realize just how much healthier weed really was.

Kagome groined; those were the worst highs of her life all done thanks to desperation, mind you, and never performed again.

Rolling onto her back, the teen clutched both sides of her head. She thanked the Gods tomorrow was Saturday. She had no morning class for a nice change, so she could sleep in.

Sleep in. That was a rather lovely idea. However, she first had to actually get inside and _that_ was the tricky part. Kagome sat up, only to immediately fall back regretting the immediate movement. Her world was spinning round so fast she would throw-up if it didn't stop any time soon. She shut her eyes tight and willed herself to calm down.

Her mind remembered what her shrink told her once: deep breaths. Deep slow breaths. Once inside she could take something for the pain and fall back into blissful sleep.

But first, she had to calm her nerves, stop the world from spinning and most importantly, get inside.

She tried to sit up again, this time going about it slowly. When she succeeded that feat, she tried the next step: approaching her window.

"Okay… Almost there… Just… a little… further…"

Her quite chant was lost in the night air, nobody awake to hear her words or witness her pathetic state. That was the reason she preferred the night: nobody there to see her wallow in self-pity.

Inch by terribly slow inch, step by achingly painful step, Kagome drew nearer to her window. She was seriously hoping no slipping would come her way, for slipping meant loosing her balance, which meant falling on the roof, which meant a big loud noise followed by a certain teenager's plunged to the ground.

Like every other time, it took her a while, but she managed. As she entered her bedroom, her mind was doing a little victory dance: she made it without even a scratch this time! Once fully in, Kagome went directly for her night stand. She had a stack of pills clearly hidden from sight in her top drawer.

Tonight she'd take aspirin for the headache and maybe some sleeping pills. That was a good plan. At least it used to be before she tripped on her own foot.

Kagome was sprawled over her bed, her right arm falling off the side while her legs were left dangling on the opposite side. Not bothering to move, she counted her blessings as darkness slowly engulfed her, taking her to a far away place.

She sighed as unconsciousness took a hold of her, allowing her physical and emotional pain to fade into nothingness.

-

* * *

- 

**A.N.**

This chap was completely for Kagome and her _high_. I wanted to demonstrate what she goes through every time she wants to find some kind of cure for her disastrous mental state. Although I have smoked once (peer-pressure shall never disappear), I didn't reach a high (though I doubt two small drags followed by severe coughing would get anyone high) therefore I'm not sure what the after affects are. But thanks to a couple of friends' input I do know people react differently (according to their mental state) and headaches are usually normal. Kinda reminds me of a hangover… Oh well, I hope I didn't screw things up. Just for kicks, the song playing in her mind would be similar to _Foolish Games_ by Jewel. The beginning of the song anyway, not necessarily the whole thing…

_Here are the **shout-outs. Thanks**!_

**BlackRosetheLegendaryPlayer**: Glad you like it!

**Archerelf**: Aw! so sweet! thanks! here is more as you asked!

**AnimeAngelz**: Thanks! I appreciate the wonderful comment. I'm reading your fic and it'so rather good! I'm not done reading, but i'll be sure to leave a review when i'm done!

**Nomadgirl66**: Sorry! I hope this update is fast enough for you, though! The more reviews i get, the more i'm encouraged to update faster. For now i'm just trying to catch up to my mmdotorg profile. And you catch on rather quick... I like that! But don't presume too much! hehehe! XP

**Sand**: Thanks! I hope you enjoy the chapter.

Also, thank you to all who read. Please R&R. If you took the time to read this, then I'm sure you have an extra 30 second to type a review. By the way, what do you guys think of the quotes I've been leaving at the end? Does anyone actually read them? Or is it ignored like most AN's are? Well, till next time. Take care!

**Quote: _Forget regret, or life is yours to miss._ Jonathon Larson.**


	13. Meet Jade

_Smokes and Mirrors_

_- _

Chapter 13: Meet Jade 

Every piece of the plan was slowly falling into place and, to his luck, _she_ was already on the market. It's been but a few days since the girl's return home and already she was buying off his son. It was pleasing.

Just the thought of her desperately looking for a release amused him to no degree. The thought of that girl begging him to help her, to stop the pain… To take her to Neverland.

His jeans were once again too tight for his liking.

Naraku shook his head. He needed a clear state of mind. Meeting with Tokyo's most famous, as well as biggest drug dealer acquired quite a bit of diplomacy and concentration. One slip-up and he was a dead man. He knew far too well, heard far too many stories.

Concentration was a must. He knew that would be impossible with a hard-on and visions of a naked Kagome writhing away beneath him.

He grabbed a towel and headed for the bathroom. He knew for a fact that Kikyo couldn't stop by today, therefore if he didn't ease his twitching shaft one way or another, he'd have a difficult time focusing later on. A cold shower is all he needed right now.

-

* * *

- 

He hated coming to school on Saturday mornings. It was the worst day of the week. What's more, Saturday class meant you were behind in a subject. But that wasn't his reason, thank goodness everyone knew. Being one of the smartest in school, he had no need for extra help in anything.

However, his father thought it'd be a good idea to have him take extras and get himself more credits. He didn't even understand why he needed any type of degree if he was just going to follow his family's food steps.

He was relieved this semester he had gym. He didn't know how much more he could take of Mathematics and Japanese Literature. At least physical education was useful.

"All right class! We'll start with the usual: stretches followed by five turns around the track. I'll be keeping an eye out. Some of you will be marked today. Now let's get started!"

They've been going through the same routine since the semester started. Why the teacher insisted on repeating himself each and every time their class started, Inuyasha didn't know and he really didn't care.

Done with stretching, he started his run. It was all done in a zombie-like state, though. Since yesterday his mind has been drifting around. That girl. Kagome. She was seriously getting to him. It annoyed him beyond reason and he couldn't explain why. He'd spent his entire Friday night awake because of her. It wasn't until four in the morn when he actually fell asleep only to wake up every fifteen to twenty minutes.

Maybe he could ask his brother for help. The chances of Sesshoumaru aiding him were slim to none, but it was worth a try. With the right words, he could capture his attention.

"All right class, gather up! Girls, you'll be playing some volleyball. Guys, you've got soccer." With a clap of his hands, the teacher dismissed his students.

Inuyasha followed the guys over to the soccer field while the girls went in the opposite direction. They decided who would be on which team and what their positions were. The game started and his team was winning, obviously. But his mind wasn't preoccupied with the game. Every time he kicked the ball his thoughts swayed to how happy Kagome looked in the arms of a freak, and how much he wished the ball was Amara's head.

That definitely helped score a few points.

Yesterday was yesterday, though. Right now he had to figure out how to get his brother to cooperate.

-

* * *

- 

11:00 AM sharp.

That was the meeting time. He couldn't screw this one up. Then again, playing the role of Japan's most notorious drug dealer wasn't all that complicated. Intimidation was the key word, and he was a professional at _that_.

However, today's meeting was important. Today he was supposed to bust down Naraku Onigu.

His father has been trying for a couple of years, but always failed at the task. The old man was good at his work: he used to be one of USA's top FBI agents till they moved back to Tokyo seven years ago. He was convinced Naraku has something to do with the Higurashi case, but that low-life's alibi came through clean.

Because of one obsession, his father failed in arresting that bastard on so many occasions. The old man was still the best of the best though, and he proudly worked under the elder's watchful eyes. However, he will not make the mistake of letting the criminal go.

He, Sesshoumaru Taka, would stop Naraku right here, right now.

11:00 AM sharp.

Four bulky men surrounded him. His face never wavered once as he kept his eyes focused on the approaching car. He watched with indifference as four men stepped out. The driver stayed near the car while the other three came towards him.

The one in the middle he recognized as Naraku, the other two would-be bodyguards completely disregarded. The man of the hour was dressed in a white shirt with a few buttons undone and a black dress suite, no ties. His hair was kept in his signature style: well tied high ponytail with his ebony locks flaring around his shoulders.

Naraku stepped forth, ordering his lackeys to stand back.

Sesshoumaru did the same, looking absolutely bored and uncaring of the situation. The others with him knew not to interfere or pull any move until their boss gave the sign, so they too kept their distance.

"Blue eyes, blond hair. I guess you're not from around here, Mr. Jade."

_Mr. Jade_ showed no signs of acknowledgement. He simply stared. "Do not refer to me as mister. Jade is fine, Naraku."

"Well," Naraku seemed amused. "I don't recall giving you my name."

"I have my sources."

"Aren't I a popular one."

Neither missed a beat and frankly, neither enjoyed the other's lack of respect and attitude. Naraku came to the conclusion that this Jade character was far too tense for his liking. Maybe the beauty before him was sex deprived? 'If that be the case, I just might get a good deal.'

"I've got a little something I can let you borrow to get that tension out of you."

Sesshoumaru was good at this game. He knew exactly what the other was talking about and he was utterly disgusted such a thing even crossed the shorter one's mind. He didn't let it show though. I knew better than that. "I'm not interested in old used bitches." He played his role perfectly, his tone icy cold.

"Oh! But she's not old at all." Naraku countered, set on getting what he wanted. "In fact, she's quite young and still innocent." He wiggled his eyebrows suggestively to emphasize his point. "Once I get my hands on her, I'll be willing to share." A predatory grin was plastered on his face.

Curiosity getting the best of him, Sesshoumaru kept his steady gaze on the other man. _Innocent_? "What's the catch?"

"I just want a good deal is all." _Jade_ gave him no answer. He simply kept staring. "If you refuse," Narakue pushed, "you'll be the first. It's fine by me, though."

"The first? So you're already sharing with another?"

"No, no!" The vile creature laughed, amusement glittering in his eyes. "Don't worry, my friend. Give me a good deal and you'll be the only one I share my possession with."

"How old?"

"Sweet sixteen."

_Underage._ Sesshoumaru wouldn't stand for that. "I will accept in one condition: you hand her over to me first."

Naraku's grin grew even wider. _Hook, line and sinker_. "That depends on our deal."

Sesshoumaru eyed him carefully. "What do you suggest?"

"Five percent profit for you, the rest stays with me." It wasn't much. He knew it was far fetched, but he just had to try. And to his surprise, Naraku got what he wanted.

"Very well." Sesshoumaru could care less about profit. His profit wasn't monetary. "However, the girl better remain pure or our deal is off." He had to make sure the bastard wouldn't cheat him for an extra day on the streets.

Naraku bowed his head respectfully, a smile curving his lips. He promised she'd be as pure as the first snowflake of the season. Without further questions, Sesshoumaru bowed as well before turning to leave. After all, he mustn't look too interested in the deal.

"I'll be in touch."

With that, both men walked back to their own cars. Prior to taking his seat, Sesshoumaru called out one last time. "Does this girl have a name?" He placed a mental note to do a background check on the individual. That is, he would have if it weren't for the answer he got.

Naraku stopped half-way through entering his vehicle. That disgusting grin and predatory gleam in his eyes never left as he yelled back the one name the young cop wasn't expecting to hear.

"Higurashi. Kagome Higurashi."

-

* * *

- 

**A.N.**

I was supposed to post this up on Monday... But there you have it! I wanted an insight on what is going with the rest of the cast. And yes: Sesshoumaru is actually a good guy in my fic. I tried to keep him as cold and detached as he usually is. I hope I didn't screw him up…

Now to the **_Shout-Outs_**:

**Sand**: I'm really glad! I write and update as fast as i can without ruining the story. I hope this is fast enough! lol! and yes, a Kagome sprawled all over the place is mighty funny! -

**Nomadgirl66**: LOL! Kagome's number 1 choice! LOL!

**AnimeAngelz**: Neato! thanks! and drool? lol! I guess each their own! rofl! and trust me, their ain't nothing special about being high. Question for you, though: does his tongue stick out as well?

**SunnyKimiko**: Thanks!

I really appreciate the reviews! Also, thank you to the ones who have added me or this story to their fav list! It is more than flatering! COOKIES TO ALL OF YOU! I've gotten such a good response for this story that I decided to post this one up sooner than later. There is also the fact that i won't have access to my pc from sunday to thursday... so heads-up! next update will probably be on friday. Very sorry! I'll try to access another computer with internet to post up the next chap. If I get enough reviews I just might be tempted to sneek around a little to get my hands on some internet connected pc... he he he!

And thank you to all the readers. Please review; criticism is appreaciated! C-ya next time! Take care

**Quote: _Peace cannot be kept by force. It can be achieved only by understanding._ -Albert Einstein.**


	14. Crash and Burn

_Smokes and Mirrors_

_- _

Chapter 14: Crash and Burn 

The tension was high. To anyone with animal instincts, the strong scent of fear would have been beyond obvious and outright overwhelming. Frightened agents and police officers would scurry out of the way. No one dared say a word or even glance the wrong way. They all knew better than that. Just the fact that Sesshoumaru put so many emotions on display meant something was terribly wrong with the world.

In fact, the young cop had never been so furious in his entire life. The moment that cursed name slipped out of Naraku's mouth, every thing froze within him. His co-workers weren't in any better shape. It's was as though a wave of ice cold wind blew over the inside of them, freezing them all to their spot.

They should have acted, should have jumped to the occasion of closing a case long forgotten. They should have arrested him right there and then, ridding the earth of such scum.

However, none of them did a damn thing. They all just stood there staring as that bastard drove away with a visible satisfaction.

His father was right. All his suspicions were proven today with one measly talk between drug dealers. No one on the police force believed him, calling him a lunatic at some point. Even he, himself, didn't believe his own father, saying he was finally loosing it in his old age.

All this time they were the ones who were wrong, so terribly misguided in their assumptions. They were the idiots who didn't help their commander bring down a murderer and attempt-rapist.

The drive back to base was very quiet, none daring to comment on their stupidity, all lost in their own thoughts. They knew what was in store for them once they reached the office and some were worried for the well-being of their boss. That enraged Sesshoumaru further more. He didn't like to be seen weak, but a fuming Taka was something nobody should mess with. It didn't matter with of the three Taka men was in a foul mood. They all had more or less the same attitude: the end results were the same.

Sesshoumaru reached his father's office. His hand on the door knob, he was ready to face his father. Taking a deep breath, a minute to compose himself, he wasn't sure anymore if he wanted to face his father's wrath. The man might be a good thirty years his senior, but his mind was as sharp as ever, his physical strength never once failing him in his many years of service. The father could easily have both his sons' in a death-grip within seconds of a hand-to-hand combat.

"Come in."

Sesshoumaru snapped out of his thoughts. 'He must have seen my approach.' Not wanting to waist another second, he opened the door and stepped through before he literally chickened out. His father's gaze never left him as he made his way towards his desk and the empty chairs before it. He stopped in front of the desk and looked the other square in the eyes. Fire burned behind the older Taka's amber eyes and bits of dread slipped into the younger of the two.

"Sesshoumaru."

The tone might have been deadly cold, but it burned him to the core. That tone meant he knew something he didn't like and it was the young one's fault. Breaking eye contact, Sesshoumaru looked out the window, longing to be out there instead of in his father's office.

Taking another deep breath, he settled down in one of the chairs and mentally prepared himself.

-

* * *

- 

He's never been this relieved to be home. First things first, though. Inuyasha greeted his mother then went straight to his room. In his hast to get home, he skipped the shower at school and now he fully regretted it. His cloths clang to his moist skin and he stank of sweat. He needed to be presentable and clean; otherwise his brother would refuse to even look at him, calling him a filthy pest.

He learned long ago if he wanted his half-brother's help for anything, he had to be _fit to be seen_ or else he'd be beneath him. For that simple reason, Inuyasha avoided ever needing anything from Sesshoumaru. They never did see eye-to-eye, but this time it couldn't be helped.

The guy was good, very good. He rivaled their father in skills, but would never surpass their old man. His cold and feeling-less demeanor was a bonus for their job. However, both Inuyasha and his mother believed that would be the older son's undoing. He's warned his sibling many times, but the other simply brushed it aside, calling it petty concern.

The younger Taka dropped his bag in his room and went towards the hallway closet. He grabbed a towel and went to the bathroom. He still had to figure out what to say so Sesshoumaru would take the bait and accept to help. The shower would get him clean and help him think.

-

* * *

- 

He'd known from the start. Everyone called him crazy, but in the end he was the one who had been correct. He made sure to give an earful to his eldest son for ever doubting his old man. He even had proof now. He didn't have any physical evidence, but Sesshoumaru as well as four other officers were present. They all heard the conversation between _Jade_ and Naraku.

He sighed. The moment he got that phone call saying the arrest was a bust, he knew something was going on. Sesshoumaru must have froze, and not only him; the other four that were with him as well. Naraku must have said something and it's that same something proved every single one of his suspicions correct.

Tired hands rubbed his aching temples. He was tired and irritated. For the past hour he's been sifting through the old Higurashi case. He's verified every single fact found a good fifty thousand times, but was positive he kept missing something. And it was that little something that could solve the case now that they had a huge clue who was behind it.

Digging in the big box once more, he found a picture. Looking at it brought memories flooding back in waves. The little girl was beautiful and elegant, even at the age of ten. In the picture, she seemed so full of innocence and curiosity, smiling at the photographer taking her school year picture. That same picture morphed into every little girl's nightmare right before his eyes.

Bruised face, broken nose, cracked skull. More bruises and cuts all over her delicate body. She shook in pure fright as pain shot through her every limb, each broken bone letting themselves be known to their carrier. Her weak cries and screams filled his ears and he could take it no more.

The picture dropped from his shaking grasp. He ran both hands across his face, hoping his happy ending will come save him from the hell hole he's put himself in. The sight that greeted him in that cursed house was horrendous. If they had been just a few minutes late… That little girl wouldn't have just lost her memory. She could have lost her purity, not that the damage hasn't be done thanks to the press. He had nightmares about it for weeks with no end in sight.

"Toga?"

A woman's voice interrupted his thoughts. No one called him by name at work and she sounded so familiar. He looked up and his golden orbs found dark violet eyes.

"Izayoi. What are you doing here?" His wife never came to see him at work knowing he'd be too engrossed in some unsolved case.

The woman's concerned gaze never left his face. "Sesshoumaru told me." That was enough for him to understand. He had sent their son home a while ago, yelling at him about how useless he'd been on such an important mission. Pride hurt, he found solace with the only person he opened up to. Izayoi now stood before her husband waiting for something, but not quite sure what.

Toga buried his face in his hands in shame. Izayoi quietly closed the door and made her way over to her husband. The man never let his work get the best of him, nor would he bring any case home no matter how urgent they were. However, this case was different. It touched him in more ways than he liked to admit. It played with his nerves and made him emotionally unstable. He refused to explain why and she hadn't pushed for answer either.

And now, it seems they were back at square one. The only person ignorant of all this was Inuyasha and Toga went to great lengths to keep it that way. He knew the youngest of the Higurashi's attended the same school as his son back then and still is to date. He didn't want any strained relationship between the two boys, age difference meaning nothing to him. Besides, keeping the boy out of the loop was just easier to handle than having to explain to a ten year old why the other child was mentally unstable thanks to what happened to him and his family.

Izayoi stopped beside her husband. She stood there for a while, leaning against his desk, just looking at him, silently asking him to look at her, talk to her. Toga finally turned in his seat and lifted his head up to his wife. His silky white hair was in disarray, no longer well kept in a high ponytail. His amber eyes had lost their usual spark and his battered features made him look older than he truly was. For a moment he looked like a lost child.

Izayoi gracefully fell to her knees. Using her hands, she turned her love to fully face her. Crawling her way between his legs, she wrapped her arms around his waist and hugged him as best as she could in such a position. Closing her eyes and resting her head on his chest, she let her husband's heartbeat guide her own.

Toga returned the embrace, grateful to have such a wonderful person in his life. He kissed the top of her head and rested his chin on the same spot. Closing his eyes, he wished for the returned nightmare to end quickly.

-

* * *

- **A.N.**

I'm back! Guess what! I got my laptop (which all my stories are written on) back a day early! So there you have it. Another filler… I know… But these things are necessary otherwise you peeps might bombard me with tons of questions, not that i would mind... lol!

_**Shout-Outs! YAY!  
**_

**Kagomefan595**: well, she only does it when she can't take the pressure anymore. I'm not sure if I made that clear in the last two chapters... :oops: ...I hope I did anyways. Oh! And I'm glad you're still enjoying it!

**Lilangellinh**: Thanks for reading! I'm glad you like it!

**Sand**: You know, you're right! Kag always seems to attract negetivaty to herself. I wonder why... Well, as for updating, it bothers me when people take their sweet ss time to update only to get more reviews. Therefore I try to have the chapters up ASAP and when I have spare time, I post them up!

**AnimeAngelz**: lol! I haven't had that trouble with my friends since they've never smoked enough (in front of me) to reach a high, thank goodness! lol! Thank you for the comment, considering how much I suck at english... lol!

**Hugs**: let me guess: you are a Inu-Kag fan that enjoys a good lemon mixed in with the couple? lol! Well, I've got good news and bad news. Good news: yes, it is a Inu-Kag fic. Take note that neither of them know each other all that well. She's new at that school and she doesn't like to get involved with people. I made that clear in chap 4. Never-the-less, my goal is to get them together in the end. Bad news: I'm not that good at describing such scenes without flushing red. For now I don't know. There will definitely be some lime. between whom I can't say for now since I'm not there yet. But I'm not sure about lemons... BTW, this is FanFiction: if I do write up a lemon, it would be posted on MediaMiner, not here. Does this answer your question?

**BlackRosetheLegendaryPlayer**: I personally found Onigumo overly used, so I cut the last name short to Onigu. What do you think about it? Smart move, or pitifully useless? And thank you for 'reviewing' chap 12. To know you took the time to actually type that up... Let's just say I'm glad to have you on board! Thank you!

Wow! Thank you to my reviewers and thanks to those who read. C-ya next time, Take Care _PLEASE REVIEW!_

**Quote:_ The things that count most in life are usually the things that cannot be counted._ - Bernard Meltzer.**


	15. Wake Up Call

_Smokes and Mirrors_

_- _

Chapter 15: Wake up Call 

_«Ring – Ring»_

The infernal sound of a phone ringing away woke her up. She was grateful since sleeping past one would have gotten her mother's attention. Yet not so happy cause now she had a buzz resounding in her head. Slowly she dragged herself out of bed. She ached all over. Maybe it was thanks to the jeans she was still wearing? Or maybe the way she fell asleep?

Kagome stretched a good minute before she undressed for a change of garments. She felt light headed and her stomach growled with hunger. Lunch sounded good right about now. Throwing her old clothes in the laundry basket, she put on another pair of worn black jeans and a matching tank-top. She topped it off with her favorite hoody.

After her morning ritual in the bathroom, she made her way downstairs. Right across from the living room was her destination: the kitchen.

"Good morning."

In front of the television sat her little brother, playing a video game as usual. Shaking her head, she replied, "Good afternoon you mean?"

Sota momentarily stopped playing, his eyes scanning the room for any indication of the actual time. Finding a clock, he gasped and started to panic. "12:30! Geez, I'm gonna be late!"

Smirking, Kagome watched the boy quickly shut off his game, forgetting to save it, and scurry up the stairs. Half-way up, the doorbell rang.

"Oh, no!" Turning mid-step, he yelled back at his sister to get it. "I'll be down in a minute!" he said as he continued upstairs.

Sighing, Kagome went to answer. She pulled the door open and a red-headed boy greeted her sight. As they stared at each other, she remembered seeing this kid at school. He was the one always being picked on. It didn't matter when or where. Every time she saw him, he was always being bugged by other kids, age or height not really mattering.

Recognition seemed to settle in him as well for his green eyes widened in fear. They boy took a step back as the teenage girl took a step forward. It was obvious he was about to run any minute now. Kagome grabbed him by the wrist and pulled him in before the boy could think of attempting a great escape only to end up tripping down the shrine steps.

"Sota will be down in a minute." She left him standing in the hallway as she made her way further back into the house. Once in the kitchen, Kagome looked in the fridge for some sort of left-over meal. Finding none, she went to the cupboards and picked up a cup of instant noodles. She put some water in the boiler and left to get the necessary utensils.

Sota's voice flew in through the open doorway. "Hey Kag! I'm leaving."

Kagome peaked out to catch her brother just in time as he hurried down the hall. "Where're you going?"

"A friend's house. We were supposed to have lunch with him. Mom knows about it."

"Hm." Kagome looked at the red-head once more, but he didn't dare glance her way. "Right…" Looking back at Sota, she questioned back, "Where's mom?"

"Shopping. She should be back soon." The boy answered. "And grampa's out sweeping the grounds again." He added as an after thought.

In the kitchen, the boiler was being impossibly noisy, adding more buzz to Kagome's already buzzing head. "Fine, bye." She quickly dismissed the boys, now bent on stopping the whistling sound. Job done, she prepared her lunch and settled down to eat.

-

* * *

- The two boys walked down the Higurashi Shrine's steps and headed to the left. 

"Why didn't you tell me _that_ was your sister?" The red-head all but barked at his friends.

Sota rolled his eyes and laughed it off. "Relax Shippo. She doesn't bite."

Shippo crossed his arms, a frown marring his baby face. He was angry for not being told the moment they knew there was a 'new kid' in school. Sota confided in him, told him things nobody else knew about. He even knew the rumors about his friend's sister were false. He knew everything need be about the incident six years ago and about his sister constantly changing school. And now, it appears he doesn't know the whole story.

Shippo had sworn to keep his mouth shut when it came to personal matters. He didn't start rumors and refused to spread them as well. Sota was grateful for that.

Since the new kid came to school, Shippo couldn't help but believe the rumors, not knowing who she truly was. Sota didn't deny any of them either, never commenting on anything. The spread words had installed a certain fear within him. Being Irish of origin and adopted by Japanese parents, now living in Japan, he stood out like a sore thump. He was constantly picked on and mocked at school, always bullied by anyone that felt like it. He was afraid the new student might find it fun to pick on him too and one of the rumors said she usually sent her opponents to the hospital with weeks of recovery in tow.

"How could you not tell me?" he whined.

"Look, I'm sorry! Okay?" By now, both boys stopped walking. "I thought it was obvious."

"Obvious? How was it the slightest bit obvious?"

"Well, the walk to school, the lunch period, and the eye contacts… You know I never talk to the new students and I avoid them as much as possible. Half the school probably knows by now that we have to be related somehow. I mean, we do have a certain resemblance."

Glaring daggers at his friend, Shippo shouted back, "I was too busy being bullied around to take note of anything!" Somewhat calming, he took on a sad tone. "Where were you yesterday? I could have used your help for last break." His eyes were downcast.

Sota apologized, knowing he left his friend down. Shippo also apologized for loosing his temper. He should have known better. His friend would open up to his when the need arises. So for now, they would both just be there for each other, like always.

Their miscommunication over with, they started walking again. At this rate, for sure they were going to be late.

-

* * *

- 

It's been about three hours he's been home and still he didn't know how to formulate what he wanted to say or asks. Walking around aimlessly, he ended up in the living room. His brother was already there, flipping through TV channels without really paying it much attention.

"Hey." Inuyasha offered as greeting, but got no response. Sesshoumaru never like him, that much he knew, but he had enough manners to at least greet him. The young adult would not degrade himself in such a way to not greet anyone. 'Something must have pissed him off at work.' Inuyasha thought for a while. 'Keh, knowing him, it was probably dad.' Sitting down beside the first born, he noticed the distant look in the other's eyes.

Sesshoumaru heard the greeting, felt the shift on the couch. He simply chose to ignore it in hopes that the boy would go away. He truly wasn't in the mood right now. What's more, he couldn't tell Inuyasha anything about the case. Their father was hell bent on keeping this particular case hidden from the boy. Why, he did not know and did not care. He kept his mouth shut simply to not disappoint his father.

"What's up?" Inuyasha asked innocently, disregarding Sesshoumaru's dismissal behavior. After a minute's pause, he turned his eyes to the tube. "Geez! Don't tell me everything at once." He sighed. Again, his attempt at small talk was shot down.

The boys sat in silence, two pairs of eyes starring at the flickering channels. Sesshoumaru seemed to enjoy that one button as they surfed through the fifty-somewhat channels for the umpteenth time.

"If you don't settle for one you just might break the remote." Inuyasha put in his thoughts. "Or the TV itself!" he added for fun.

Sesshoumaru complied mainly because his finger was beginning to tire and ache. To his luck, they landed on a news channel.

"… was a bust and that the government should not be lying in the first place. In other news, an anonymous caller has informed us that the Higurashi case of six years ago will be removed from the shelf and reviewed. They say the authorities may have found the one behind this tragic ta-"

A quick move of his hand, Sesshoumaru turn the television off. It took a few seconds before it registered in the teen's mind. Inuyasha's eyes widened at the realization of what was being said. Hastily he reached over for the remote control, meaning to turn the colorful box back on. "Quick!" he emphasized, having trouble reaching his goal with the remote so far away. "Turn it back on!"

Sesshoumaru moved out of the way, intent on keeping the TV off. No body knew about this particular case yet, so how did the media get the info so quickly? Who was the tipster? This was supposed to be done quietly, nothing going public until the case was closed for good. And why was it so important for Inuyasha to hear whatever they had to offer on the subject?

"Why?" he asked and stood before the television.

"Because I know both kids involved."

"What?" Sesshoumaru was aware of the situation with the son, Sota that is. 'But…'

"Sota goes to my school and Kagome's in my class now!"

'Oh, Hell no!'

-

* * *

- 

**A.N.**

There you have it; another chap done. I hope I didn't disappoint. Next chapter, a couple of truths will be exposed. To find out, stay tuned!

_**Shout-Outs! YAY! COOKIES FOR ALL!  
**_

**Oly1kinoli**: This story is about Kagome and her awful experiance six years ago, so the answer to your question is Kagome. BTW, thanks for joining the team!

**Sand**: Thank you so much! Your comment really hit the spot. I'm touched! It's people like you that made writing for others that much more enjoyable. Thank you agian! (I'd put a smiley, but ff doesn't let me .. :sniff: )

**AnimeAngelz**: No really! It's technically the second language I've learned, but officially my third. My first language is my mother tongue, followed by french, continued by english, tipped off with three years of forgotten intense spanish and, bit and pieces of wonderful japanese. ((insert happy face here)) Now, enough bragging on my part... Thank you for the compliment on my english. Flattery (sp?) is always welcomed! hehe! and did you know that laughter expands one's lifespan?

**Kagomefan595**: Good to know! ((cheers and does the mini-jig)) thanks!

Also... Thanks to those who read. Now click the little blue button and review, okay? c-ya next time!

**Quote: _Bear in mind that youngsters have one thing in common; they close their ears to advice and open their eyes to example._** - Colin McKay.


	16. Truth be Told

_Smokes and Mirrors_

_- _

Chapter 16: Truth be Told

He's never been the type to easily be fooled. It would take more than some pathetic undercover cops to bring him down. For a minute there, he almost believed the act, almost fell for it. That is, until he said the two special words.

By the mere mention of a girl's name, recognition flickered across all their faces as shock and horror slowly filtered through. If they were real _bad guys_, then it shouldn't have affected them so. Come to think of it, it was a major risk on his part. They could have easily brought him down and it could have been all over. He could see every thing he planned on doing go up in smokes thanks to some careless discussion. However, the look in their eyes just made it all that much more satisfying.

Telling the press was another one of his more brilliant ideas. Now they will jack-up security around the shrine and probably assign a watch-dog for the girl. He didn't mind, though. It made the chase that much more exciting and it would be so much easier for him to reach his goal.

All he had to do now was keep a close eye on his beloved _niece_. The media, the police, as well as the people surrounding her on a daily basis will do the rest of the work. Sooner or later, they will all drive her crazy and she'll go running to the person they least expected.

It was a perfect plan and it was already set into motion.

-

* * *

- 

"WHAT?"

He felt like the entire world was thrown on top of his shoulders. This wasn't part of their agreement! The kids were supposed to attend different schools at all time. He didn't know why, but he did know it was Ms. Higurashi's idea in the first place. Whatever argument she used against his father she was able to win him over. And now she's doing a one eighty? Turning on her own words no less!

"Fuck man! Chil!l Will ya?" Inuyasha was taken back by the sudden outburst. That was by far the most emotions he's seen his brother illustrate and it seriously worried him.

Sesshoumaru ignored the look he was getting. He wanted answers and he wanted them now. "Since when?"

"Thursday. Why? What's so special about her?" He was positive now his brother knew something about the family. Besides, the media said the police were reviewing the case and since two out of their family of four worked in that field, Sesshoumaru just had to know something, or at least heard something. Unlike himself; he knew nothing more than the fact that Mr. Higurashi died and the daughter was known to be mentally insane. But the latter was simply a false rumor passed around school.

Sesshoumaru remained quiet, eyes locked on his younger brother. He realized he lost complete control of his emotions. He let it be known he knew more than he let on in the first place. He had an inkling feeling his father would be sorely disappointed in him.

He knew the teenager would start asking questions. It was written all over his face. What should he do now? He more or less blew the cover. First thing first, though: he had to inform his father of what is going on. With calculating steps, he walked out of the living room.

"Here." Sesshoumaru shoved the forgotten remote control into Inuyasha's chest, trusting he would catch it before it fell. The boy made a quick grab for it. "I don't have time to answer your questions." The young adult continued in his stoic tone.

"What?" Outraged, Inuyasha dropped the offending object on the couch and ran after his brother. Before he was able to say anything else, Sesshoumaru cut him off.

"Father needs to be warned about the false data being passed to the media." Without further ado, he kept his steady pace towards the front door. As the brothers reached the front hallway, the main doors to the house burst open.

An enraged Toga and a highly worried Izayoi walked in. Toga didn't bother to greet anyone as he stormed past his family and locked himself up in his study. From behind the closed door, the boys could hear obstinacies off all kind, the words strong enough to make a sailor blush. Izayoi calmly closed the door and made her way towards the study.

Looking once over her shoulder, she locked eyes with the eldest son. "Be ready to leave A.S.A.P."

Sesshoumaru curtly nodded and continued on his way to the front of the house. With the parents in the study and the eldest waiting outside, Inuyasha found himself alone. He was still waiting for answers to his questions, but none seemed forthcoming. He solemnly walked back to the living room and was contemplating hearing what the news reporter had to say about this. False info or not, it certainly got the police's attention.

He heard the door to the study room open up. Turning towards the source of the sound, he noticed his father step out slightly calmer than before. Their gaze fell on each other for an instant. Toga looked far more worn out than usual while Inuyasha was silently asking a million questions a minute.

The old man sighed. He was the first to break the eye contact and quietly left the house, leaving Inuyasha once again in the dark. The next to greet the teen's eyes was his mother. The women would always lighten anyone's grim mood. However, looking at his mother now, he noticed she too seemed exhausted. She wore a sad smile and motioned for her son to come forth.

Doing as told, Inuyasha followed her into the study. She asked him to take a seat behind the desk and proceeded to bring something up on the computer screen. Inuyasha did as told and watched as files after files were being opened by a click of the mouse. More questions filled his slowly aching head as seconds passed by.

The last file open, the first thing that popped out was a picture of four. A father with a proud smile; a mother with delicate features; a baby boy content to be held so lovingly by his mother; and a little girl with so much innocence and fire burning behind those dark orbs. All in all, they looked like one big happy family. Underneath the picture were some names.

_From left to right, top to bottom: Yoh Higurashi, Anna Onigu, Kagome Higurashi, Sota Higurashi._

Scanninbg the page some more, he realized these files were police records of the Higurashi case. Confused, Inuyasha turned to his right.

A set of dark violet eyes acknowledged him, silently giving him permission to read the classified informations. "Make sure you close everything and turn off the computer when you're done." The bittersweet smile never left her face as she exited the room, leaving her son alone to do his much needed research to find his own answers.

Once again alone, Inuyasha's eyes fell on the picture. Finally he could solve the mystery behind the girl. Looking more closely at the screen, he started feeding his curiosity.

The first file, the one with the picture on top, explained where they lived, how long, how many... In simple it was the who, what, where, when and how of the Higurashi family. It also named a few relatives with both members of the Onigu family highlighted.

The next file was about the father, Yoh Higurashi. The first page held detailed description of the man in question. The guy was tall and apparently strong, being a part time teacher at a local dojo. But all the practice didn't help him from whatever tragic end he met. The second page had pictures, except they were both the same with a slight difference. Both pictures were of the father in his early thirties, but the second picture had _deceased_ written in big bold capital red letters. Further down were more details on the reason. Mutilation. Somehow, the man fought off the urge to succumb to his injuries to call the police. He finally passed away in the dead of night at the hospital.

'Damn,' Inuyasha thought. 'He held out long enough to save his family.' He's mind went back to the tree in the school courtyard. It stood out strong and proud, just like the deceased father. 'No wonder Sota likes it so much.'

The next file was about the mother, Anna Onigu. It had details about her date of birth, her physic and her past. Once again highlighted in yellow were the names of the Onigu family and their relation to the woman. The second tab on the file had two different pictures: one of before the incident and on of after. Before, the woman looked young and alive, joyful and strong willed. On the next picture she looked battered and fragile, tattered and aged beyond her years. A little lower, it said she experience memory lose thanks to a major blow to the head. She didn't remember who her attacker was, even after most of her memory came back.

Turning to the next file, he read the name Sota. Skipping page one, Inuyasha went directly to the second. The first picture was that of a little five year old boy, smiling ever so innocently at the cameraman. The second photo held a beaten-up boy; he had a blue, practically black, eye that was barely concealed by the eye patch and part of his head shaved off to show a few stitches trailing behind his ear. Reading the lower half, the teen found out the boy had had speech problems and was in a rehabilitation center for the first few weeks after the attack. According to the doctors, Sota's assailant must have been a teenager or someone of the sort. For the longest time, the boy refused to talk or even look at teenage boys with a certain height and hair style. However, no one took that into account. The report said the boy was mentally unstable and his fright could have affected his memory of the aggressor. After all, a teen couldn't have caused so much damage to anyone.

Closing the file, Inuyasha's eyes fell on the last profile. He read her name, absentmindedly read through the first page. He wasn't quite sure what he was expecting and he didn't know what he was looking for either. Slowly bringing the pointer to the next tab of the file, Inuyasha clicked.

-

* * *

- 

**A.N.**

I'm truly sorry about the late update, but you guys are gonna have to get used to seeing a once a week update once I reach chapter 18 or 19. I know this one has a sucky ending, but it was seriously beginning to be long and would never have ended if I were to reveal what happened. This chapter has taken up four and half pages in my note book(excluding the last part I ommited, to be written down later on) when my chaps usually take a little over three pages. Since it was mostly description and fewer dialogs (or practically none . ) I guess it took up less space in MS Word… Anyway…

This was a more _in dept_ view of what happened. I repeat, bad ending and I'm sorry. I hope I haven't lost anyone's interest in this story. I find the story is developing rather well. What do you think?

_**Shout-out! YAY!**_

**AnimeAngelz**: LOL! I used to be able to say a few Chinese words, but that was over 6-7 years ago. lol! My spanish and Japanese ain't all that great either! Anyone who reads Inuyasha fics on a regular basis should know some Japanese! hehe BTW, have you noticed that it's the bad words people tend to learn first when it comes to foreign languages? lol Oh, and sorry to break it to ya, but second hand smoking kinda cancels out the laughter's good effects sniff

**BlackRosethebloodangel**: Pardon the confusion. What is it that you don't understand? Maybe I can be of assisstance? Or would you rather wait it out?

**Lilangellinh**: he! he! he! snickers evilly you want the truth? huh? You Want the Truth? Well, You Can't Handle the TRUTH! mouhouhahaHaHaHAHAHAAAAA! clears throat, takes her seat again pardon me. It's on its way:)

And thank you to my readers.

**IMPORTANT  
I know you all hate it when authors stall in their updates and some of you find it annoying that they _demand_ their readers to reviews. So here's the deal. I know there is at least a good 30 people who read this story. If I can get close to ten (10) reviews per chapter for the next three chaps (including this one) I will be checking in more often and updating more often. I've already got chaps 17 and 18 written down and typed up. If you want to see them posted earlier, tell me what you think of the story. Your feedback is my source of nurishment when it comes to writing. I'm not demanding anything, this is a request on behalf of a new author. Yes, I'm relatively new at this and your POV is highly appreciated.  
AnimeAngelz, BlackRosethebloodangel, lilangellinh, kagomefan595, Sand, oly1kinoli, Hugs, Nomadgirl66, Archerelf, mewmew156, REDSILVERDRAGON3, FunkShit, crazedinuyashafangirl and DarkMika: I do not expect a review from you guys because you have given me (at least once) you're point of view on this story. If you review again, it'll be good to hear from you again. Otherwise this Important note is to those who do not take the time to review.  
Thank you for reading through this and remember, all you have to do is click that wonderful blue button at the end on the left and leave a quick comment! Thanks.  
**

Few! and now to breath again! lol. No, I didn't forget my regular quote. Enjoy.

**Quote: _I live in a small house, but my windows look out on a very large world._ - Confucius.**


	17. One Step Closer

_Smokes and Mirrors_

_- _

Chapter 17: One Step Closer

All she wanted was a minute. Just one lousy minute when she could sit down and enjoy her first week-end back home. Did she get that one pitiful little minute? Of course! But did it last? Of course not! This is Kagome Higurashi we're talking about here. It was predefined in the great book of life that hers was going to be living Hell, and that it would not be getting better anytime soon.

Kagome was at her second cup of Ramen when she decided a bit of quality TV viewing wouldn't hurt. Since she's been on the move, she hasn't had the opportunity to just sit and watch whatever was on at the moment.

She placed her cup on the table as to not spill the hot liquid before she settled down on the couch. Grabbing the remote controller, as well as her cup, she turned the colorful box on. Shifting through the channels twice, nothing caught her attention. So instead, she turned it off, replace her half-eaten cup of noodles on the coffee table and got up to turn the radio on.

Some sappy love song was playing at the moment. Kagome rolled her eyes. It was nowhere near what she listened to, but it was far better than listening to the sounds an empty silent house could produce. Moving back to the couch, she heard someone barrel through the front door. Peeking down the hall, she noticed her grand-father fiddling with the locks.

"Grampa?"

The old man jumped several feet in the air. Holding his hand over his rapidly beating heart and leaning heavily against the wooden door, he scolded his grand-daughter. "Don't ever sneak-up on me like that!"

A quick apology later, the old man ushered the girl away from the door, fully ignoring the knocks coming through. Shrugging off the reasons why he wouldn't answer, Kagome sat down on the couch for the second time. The song was coming at an end and the radio announcer's animate voice could be heard. All movement in the house ceased as that same voice boomed louder than it normally should.

-

* * *

- 

He couldn't believe his eyes. It had only been but fifteen minutes since the news hit the fan and the whole press party was already camped outside the Higurashi residence. They completely took over the shrine grounds with their equipments. That wasn't all: more were still coming!

Both Taka's approached the shrine steps, followed closely by a dozen police officers and a hoard of reporters.

"Sir, are the rumors true? – Has the killer been found? – What is your next plan of action?"

Questions after questions were being thrown at them non-stop. Neither father nor son said anything to anyone. Police men kept their mouths shut as they tried to keep the crowd at bay while the two agents made their way up the main stairs. They were nearly at the top when everyone's attention was drawn to the bottom steps. Turning around, Toga noticed a bewildered Anna being bombarded by people. Swiftly, he grabbed several cops and ran down to the woman's rescue.

With tears in her eyes, Anna looked at her savior. "What is going on?" She didn't get any answer as this brought forth a whole new set of questions.

"Weren't you informed of the latest news? – How do you feel about this? – What does your daughter think? – What's going to happen now? – Have you seen your husband's killer? – Do you know him?"

Loosing all strength, Anna's leg gave way. Toga caught her in time and angrily pushed his way through the mass. It took his every bit of will power to stop him from yelling at the reporters. They were just doing their jobs, but did they have to be so heartless in such a delicate situation? They were like a bunch of vultures picking at their pray, slowly dissecting them till there was nothing left but bones.

Finally reaching his previous spot where Sesshoumaru was patiently waiting, Toga found it much easier to move through the crowd. For some reason, they seemed to disperse and move out of the way, their loud voices dimming to low murmurs. One look at his son and he got his answer.

Never has he seen him look so cold yet focused. His conduct pretty much told the mob of people to shut up and move, or face the consequences. The tall young man could be excessively intimidating when need be. This was beyond daunting, though. This was down-right terrifying to all who did not know Sesshoumaru.

Looking down at the woman in his arms, Toga was very grateful of his son. Anna seemed so fragile in both their grasp. She wouldn't have been able to move an inch if it weren't for himself and Sesshoumaru. She was pale; her eyes momentarily blank of any emotions. Dried tears left their trail down her cheeks, her breathing shallow.

It took a good ten minutes to reach the house. Toga tried the door and was pleased to find it properly locked.

"The shrine is closed." A man's voice yelled through the door. "This house is private property." He shrieked some more. "Go away or I will call the police!"

Sesshoumaru raised an eyebrow while Toga stared at the closed door. Was he for real? Did he not bother to look outside his house?

"This is Agent Toga Taka. Open up, sir!"

Immediately the door flew open, revealing a very pissed off looking old man. Quickly, his features turned to worry at the sight of his daughter-in-law. "Come in, come in!" he ushered frantically. "Hurry before those meddlesome people try to barge in again!"

Sesshoumaru, with barely any help, guided Anna towards the living room while Toga was sending out orders. The officers were to get back-up, clear the courtyard as soon as humanly possible and block off all entry to the sacred grounds. That done, Toga closed the door to block out the annoying voices. Making his way further into the house, he took in as many details as possible. In the past six years it hasn't changed much. The walls were repainted in different colors, but could use a bit of touch-ups here and there. Other than that, the general architect of the dwelling hadn't change, and he was thankful for that.

The stairs leading to the second floor were farther ahead to his right. To his left was the kitchen that led to the diner room. Straight ahead was the living room. At the end, there were two doors: one led to the backyard; the other led to the gift shop and the basement. Approaching destination living room, he could here the muffled noise of angry music. Toga looked up the stairs, the source of the sound.

Sesshoumaru had also heard the music and was honestly surprised to hear the English alternative song blasting away. Firs thing he did once inside, though, was guide the trembling woman to the nearest comfortable chair. She was going into shock. Settling her down on the couch, he motioned for the old man to help him calm the woman down.

"Please, Anna," the other man would say. "Take deep breaths. Inhale, exhale; inhale, exhale…" He would repeat those words. "My dear, you have to calm down. Everything will be alright!"

Whatever the old man was doing, it had helped. Anna had quieted down, but she started crying instead. The music hadn't stopped, the vocal reaching his ears.

_I find the answers aren't so clear  
Wish I could find a way to disappear  
All these thoughts they make so sense  
I found bliss in ignorance  
Nothing seems to go away  
Over and over again_

_Just like before…_

_Everything you say to me  
Takes me one step closer to the edge  
And I'm about to break  
I need a little room to breath  
Cuz I'm one step closer to the edge  
And I'm about to break…_

Funny, he thought, how well it suited the situation. Silently he was hoping the music was loud enough to reach the _vultures_ and knock some sense into them. Remembering he heard nothing but annoying questions and the buzz of the machineries while on his way here, he figured that wouldn't be the case. Sesshoumaru's eyes roamed over to his father. He stood up and with a nod from Toga, he made his way towards the stairs.

Toga, on the other hand, took up his son's previous position by the frantic mother's side. He had a lot of explaining to do and he needed to be sure Anna was ready to hear it all. Rubbing his hand in soothing circles on her back, he murmured words of comfort and security in her ear.

The older cop looked up at the ceiling where he knew the girl's room was location. The music hadn't stop playing, but the song did change. Moments later, the sound grew louder and clearer. Now it was up to Sesshoumaru to clam the teen down.

-

* * *

- 

**A.N.**

Well there you have another. How did you like it? I know I ended the last chapter with such an awful cliffy and I'm really sorry ducks tomatoes But that would have screwed my whole story and you might have stopped reading cuz you know what happened! Also, on a better note, I'd like to thank all those who've taken the time to review. I believe I've figured out the logic behind some authors treatening their readers into reviewing: the more feedback an author get, the more encouraged the author is; therefore the faster the author updates, because the desire to write just washes over them and it makes them feel good to please other people! There. Geez, did that sound gay or what! LOL! Thank goodness I'm a girl… lol! ( No offence to gay peeps: they are the sweetest people in the world! I should know... I've got a few as friends! lol! )

_**Shout-Outs! YAY!** Thank you for taking the time to review!_

**Black Rose the blood angel**: oky-doky! Good to know you ain't that confused anymore! _Few!_ wipes sweat off forhead

**kagome's#1**: aw! Thanks! Cliffies... I hate them too, but they are what makes a great story worth waiting for. If I can get that type of effect on people, then I do believe I've accomplished a great task when it comes to writing! And about Kagome: I find it makes a nice change from her usual character we see regularly on the anime show. Sometimes I find her too happy and perky for the real world, that's why I changed her character. I hope I don't disappoint.

**Redsilverdragon3**: hehe! thank you! it means a great deal to me. Happy Thanks giving day to you too! (though for me you're over a month late... lol! that's what happens when you live in two different countries.)

**AnimeAngelz**: LOL! Me? Annoyed? Hardly! hehe! The language thing is most hularious and very much amusing indeed! ducks behind computer chair please don't hurt me...! You know as well as I do how fun writing cliffies are! Now looking on the more logical side, cliff-hangers are a must for a good story too keep its audience! sits back in chair though sometimes I wonder if I'll live long enough to finish this story... especially after all the little cliffies I keep putting... shrugs and continues writing at her own risk

**kagomefan595**: grins very evily to be quite honest, I haven't found the perfect description.

**Hugs**: Question: can I borrow your crowd of cheerers? lol! thanks for the good laugh. XD

-

And thank you to the readers. _PLEASE Keep REVIEWING! I NEED YOUR FEEDBACK!_ Thanks! C-ya!

**N.B.**: This quote goes out to all those teenagers (whom btw aren't supposed to be reading this…wink wink ) that try to act like adults, that ignore the fact they still are just kids. Enjoy your childhood and your youth. You only get one chance at that.

**Quote: _Adolescence, like snow, eventually disappears if you ignore it long enough._ - Anonymous.**


	18. Shock Wave

_Smokes and Mirrors_

_- _

Chapter 18: Shock Wave

The first thing Kagome did was lock herself up in her room. It wasn't exactly a good idea. Her window was open and through the opening she could clearly hear all the people in the courtyard. She slowly approached the open glass and peered outside. The entire shrine ground was filled up with people, every single one of them holding a camera, microphone, tape recorder or note pad.

Kagome was frozen in her spot. Where did this public come from? Why are they here? Why won't they leave her alone? Their excitement was hard to ignore. She wondered for a minute if her misery was really that pleasant to watch.

A flicker of light caught her eyes, and soon a whole set of flashes were going off. Someone had spotted her and inadvertently alerted everyone else. Questions were yelled out to her and long microphones were outstretched to catch her words. The reporters moved as close as they could, the interrogation never ceasing.

Kagome couldn't take it anymore. They probably had thousands of pictures of her by the time she snapped out of her stupor. She stepped back, as far away from the intruding echoes as possible. She was pressed against the far wall opposing the window, yet the voices still kept coming. Running to the opening, she quickly shut it.

It didn't stop them. On edge now, she slowly backed up to the wall again, her hand covering her ears. She sunk down to the floor, ducked her head, her hand forcefully pressed against her head.

"No. No, no, No, NO!" She shook her head, wanting the questions out, the protruding noises to stop humming her away to insanity. "Go away…" She was loosing her internal battle. Even with the window closed tight and her ears covered, she could still hear them.

Lifting her head, unshed tears filled her eyes. She decided that was enough. She was going to drown them out. She turned on her stereo and jacked the volume to the max. She made sure to sit near the speakers as they boomed to life. She closed her eyes, leaned her head back against the supporting wall, and let the music wash away her worries.

Too bad it couldn't stop the voices in her head.

-

* * *

- 

The first thing that caught his eyes was the blood stain on the wooden floor. Next, it was the metal ruler held in a death grip, the rim covered in the red liquid gore. Looking up at the hand owner's face, a set of glassy lifeless, yet scared eyes stared back at him. It took a moment before it clicked in his mind that _she_ was the girl they were supposed to protect.

Kagome's grip loosened on the small ruler, letting it fall to the floor with a high pitched clunk. Following the instrument was the girl in question. Panic briefly took over Sesshoumaru's brain before he came too and rushed to her side. Switching to 'life saving' mode, he checked for a pulse. It was erratic, but still there. Good. The girl had obviously gone into shock and harmed herself in the process. Not good.

Ignoring the loud music, Sesshoumaru picked her up bridal style, her head rolling backwards, and moved her to the bathroom. He had to clean her wound before it got infected and possibly try to stop the bleeding. Getting out his pocket knife, he cut the left sleeve of her hooded sweatshirt off. His shock was beyond obvious. The girl managed to get two gashes and was working on a third.

It must have hurt. She must have screamed Bloody Mary for all he knew. However, such loud music would have easily drowned out any noise. With all of this not a single tear marked her pale skin.

His hands automatically worked in cleaning and covering the wound. He didn't even realize what he was doing. He simply stared at her for what seemed like an eternity. He could not imagine what must have passed through her head at the time and he was afraid to find out what such a fragile mind could conjure up.

"Sesshoumaru? Sesshoumaru!"

His father's voice brought the young cop back to earth. He realized he dazed off to another world during his 'tending of the wound'. The music was no longer playing. The effect of its volume left a buzzing noise in his ear. He ignored it. His father sounded urgent.

'He must have seen the blood.' He mused for a second. "In here." He finally called out.

Seconds later, Toga appeared in the doorway. His eyes automatically fell upon the unconscious girl leaning against his son. "What happened?" He immediately assessed the situation. From her wrist to her elbow, Kagome was bandaged rather well. However, spots of red were slowly making their way to the surface. Turning his eyes to his son, he waited for an answer. "Well?" He encouraged impatiently.

Sesshoumaru seemed to not understand his father's language for he just sat there staring at her face again. While unconscious she looked so innocent, as if not a single fiber in her body could cause the slightest bit of harm to anything, let alone anyone. The young agent was shook out of his reveries.

"Sesshoumaru!" Toga was furious. "What happened?" At this point, he was no longer looking at his son. He was attending to the wound girl.

Seeing this, the boy did nothing, said nothing. He didn't need to. The old man would figure it out once he was done ripping the cloth off the girl's arm. The two gashes were once again visible to the viewing audience, the red liquid poring out more freely now. At the sight of the injury, Toga growled something similar to _fucking Hell_, but Sesshoumaru wasn't sure. He wasn't paying that much mind to the older man. Toga set about cleaning the cuts and that's when Sesshoumaru noticed the severity of the two first. They were deep, too deep for them to even think they might be able to stop the bleeding.

"She used a steel ruler." Sesshoumaru voiced as way of explanation, his voice cold and unemotional. "I'd say a good half hour before we set foot on the sacred grounds."

The words registered somewhere in Toga's brain, but he heard none of what was being said. His full attention was on the girl before him. She was pale from blood loss. He put some pressure to the cuts with one hand and dug out his phone with the other. Comprehending his father's intent, Sesshoumaru plucked the mobile device out of his father's bloody grasp.

"Send the paramedics a-sap, second floor bathroom."

Sesshoumaru didn't bother waiting for a reply, knowing the sergeant downstairs would know what to do. With practiced ease, he gently laid Kagome down, mentally kicking himself for not thinking of calling the medics sooner. He stood up and searched through the shelves for anything of use. Hand towels. Perfect. It was just another expense to add to the broken bedroom door and all the cleaning products necessary.

Toga kept the girl's arm up while putting pressure to the wounds. It helped, but very little. He took the offered towels from his son. The cloth he'd been holding was soaked and didn't help in stopping the blood flow. At this rate, she would die of blood loss. The towels were better; very little of the red liquid made it through. It would have to do until the paramedics arrived.

A bunch of footsteps were running up the stairs and round the corner. Sesshoumaru went to the door and called out to them. The two Taka were relieved of their charge as the medical staff took over. Toga fell on his backside and backed away, giving plenty room to the professionals. They swiftly went to work, cleaning the arm some more and placing temporary stitches in place. Within minutes they were done and carrying the girl downstairs and out to the awaiting ambulance.

Toga hadn't moved from his spot. Blood smudged the bathroom floor and a bit of the walls. His hands and part of his clothing were covered by the liquid gore. Looking at his hands brought flash memories of his first encounter with that girl so long ago. Red was the main theme that day. Closing his eyes, he willed those painful memories to leave.

It took him weeks to wash away the images of the gore painted on his hands back then. He wondered how long it would take to wash this set of memories off his hands. Fisting the offending appendages so tight, Toga could feel his trimmed nails leaving crevices in his palm, his knuckles going deathly white.

Sesshoumaru watched from the doorway. His father wasn't handling this well. Not that he was doing any better. For a moment, he pitied his old man as a wide range of emotions flickered across his face.

Shock, sadness, pain, rage…

Those were but a few. He recognized, though, he had no right to feel pity for the guy. At least, he let his emotions come in play _after_ the important events have been taken care of, unlike Sesshoumaru who recently seem to freeze on the spot.

Soft crying reached his ears. He heard voices from the first floor. 'I guess she just found out.' Sesshoumaru thought, thinking back to how frantic the woman had become previously. Someone was surely there with her, someone with experience. That someone excluding the grandfather. They would probably take her to the hospital as well to treat her for shock. Besides, there was no doubt Anna would want to be near her daughter.

The young Taka sighed. He approached his father and crouched down beside him. His own hands were a little stained and most of his shirt ruined, but he didn't care. The woman's sobs slowly died away as both Taka stayed seated; one with his eyes shut tight, the other with his glazed over as he stared at the bloodied floor.

-

* * *

- 

**A.N.**

I'm sorry if I haven't answere any of your questions that might pop up while reading, but that's how it is for now. The answers are coming, just please be a little patient(sp?). So, what did you think? BTW, _a-sap_ is quick for a.s.a.p. without having to say each letter (or word) one by one. I don't know if I wrote it correctly or not (MSWord spell check didn't say it was wrong…) and I'm no expert when it comes to treating injuries, so pardon me if what I wrote doesn't make sense. Anyway…

**_Shout-Outs!_** This is serious people! I need someone to confirm something for me. I've read in another fanfic that we are allowed anymore to post up replies or shout-outs to our reviewers. Please tell me this rumor is wrong! I don't know who to ask and thought this to be the fastest way to get this through to people.

I will say THANK YOU to a certain elf and a big LOL to a nomad and an angel! Oh, and I hope this was fast enough for the plant... (hmm... wonder if I was cryptic enough... lol!)

Well that's it… I'll try to update sometime on Monday or Tuesday so keep an eye out, okay! TTY next time, c-ya.

**Quote: _Ill is easy to do; it is easy to do harm; hard indeed is it to do helpful and good deeds._ - Buddha.**


	19. Aftershock

_Smokes and Mirrors_

_- _

Chapter 19: Aftershock 

Kagome never realized how plain white the walls in the house really were before. They weren't any better than the hospital room. Actually, that was a lie; she noticed after a while that the walls were of different shades of white.

It was Sunday evening and she was stuck, prisoner of her own house. When she had woken-up in a hospital bed, she momentarily lost her mind...

o.O.o.O.o

_Her head ached, her arms ached, her legs ached. Hell! Everywhere ached! Slowly opening her eyes, she tried to sit up. Shooting pain raced up her arm all the way through her body. She tried to cry out, but her dry throat wouldn't allow it. Fully opening her eyes, she realized where she was. _

_Panicking, she pulled the IV out of her throbbing wrist and jumped out of bed. As soon as her feet touched ground, her world spun round at an incredible speed. Steady arms caught her in the nick of time._

_She had never seen such a beautiful man in her entire life. For a moment, she thought she was saved, that her guardian angel finally came to answer her long awaited prayers. Then logic reared its ugly head and she realized such things are impossible. He must be a figment of her imagination. His smooth masculine voice brought her back to earth, though. He told her she shouldn't be doing such things so soon after waking up. Once safely tucked back in bed, she numbly thanked him for his assistance. But his presence didn't tell her what was going on nor assured her of her situation._

_Why was she in the hospital? Why was her wrist bandaged? Why wouldn't her world stop spinning round and round?_

"_You cut yourself," he offered as a way of explanation, motioning her left arm in the process. "Consider you lucky to have survived major blood loss." With that, he left only to return moments later with her mother, a doctor and an older version of him._

_Anna was on the verge of tears, looking her only daughter over, making sure she was okay. She kept apologizing for something Kagome didn't comprehend. To her knowledge, her mother hasn't done anything wrong, but the woman kept asking her for forgiveness._

_The good doctor kept his distance, yet remained close enough to blend right into the mother-daughter _one-way_ conversation without being too intrusive. He took notes, scribbling some things down in the chart placed at the bottom of Kagome's bed._

_The age-differed twins were standing by the door having their own more-or-less one-sided conversation about timing and daydreaming._

_Anna noticed how much her daughter was enthralled by the two handsome males; she was too busy watching them to listen to her own mother. She decided introductions were a must. She cleared her throat rather loud to catch everyone's attention._

"_Kagome, you remember Dr. Yu." At her daughter's nod, she continued. "Well, he'll be keeping an eye on your arm till it heals." Next, she turned to the last two occupants of the room. "Also, I'd like to introduce the two Taka agents, Toga and his son." She turned back to the girl. "You remember Toga, don't you?" Kagome's confused gaze answered her. "He's the one who found you, six years ago."_

_Recognition slowly dawned on her. Yes, he did look familiar: short white hair and the strangest golden eyes ever. _

_Toga grinned. He knew he looked different from six years ago. He took a step towards her, still smiling. "You probably remember longer hair and browner eyes." He wiggled his graying eyebrows to demonstrate his point._

_The memory snapped into place. He was the old man with the long silvery-gray hair. He visited her daily during her stay at the hospital. He always tried to make her laugh, but never succeeded. Kagome's eyebrow rose. "You were that dumb clown that didn't know how to tell jokes for shit."_

_Anna's eyes widened, her hand flying to her mouth; the doctor faltered in his writing, his eyes darting between the girl and the cop; the younger Taka was biting the inside of his mouth, desperately trying not to laugh; Toga blushed a deep red in embarrassment. Kagome rolled her eyes and mentally slapped herself for letting her though blurt out like that. Looking down at the bed sheets, she apologized._

_Toga chuckled. "It's quite alright. You know you're right." He aimed to alleviate the tension and awkward moment, and it worked if only for a little while. He sighed in slight relief, though. It would be easier to talk to her if she had some type of memory of him. Forgetting about himself, he motioned towards his son. "This is my eldest son, Sesshoumaru." The younger man had his premature white hair set in a long braid going beyond his derriere. His eyes were a beautiful shade of golden brown. He was tall, very much above six feet and even taller than his father by a couple of inches._

"_Pleasure to meet you, miss."_

_And such good manners too with his smooth yet grave tone of voice. Kagome was impressed. She managed to squeak out a greeting as her cheeks gained a bit of color. And that was it; that was the last she saw of him._

o.O.o.O.o

For the next hour or so after the introductions, Kagome got the highlights of what was going on. They didn't receive any name on the suspected killer, though. Something about not enough proof and they rather not point fingers _so early in the game_.

'Huh,' Kagome thought. 'Some _game_ this is.' She did not find this very amusing, not one bit.

They also didn't know who spilled the beans, but their best bet would be the one and only, whoever he was. Now they were supposed to act as if nothing happened, as if they didn't know why such a call was placed to the media. According to officials, that call was placed by a prankster with nothing better to do than ruin lives.

Since Kagome's release from the hospital, she was more-or-less ordered to stay at home. Under no circumstances was she to leave the premise of the shrine. Even putting a step out of the house was deemed dangerous to her health. She was to go nowhere without an escort, so obviously she decided to stay hidden in the safety of the house walls.

Bored out of her mind, she'd reviewed her homeworks three times, finished reading two thick books and watched hours upon hours of television. Sota had kept her company throughout the entire time, taking care of his own things and watching whatever the tub had to offer. He's been worried about his sister since Saturday.

He had received a call from his grand-father telling him to stay put until someone came to get him. A police showed up at his friend's house sometime early evening to pick him up, and ever since Kagome got home, he hasn't left her side unless natured called. However, even Sota couldn't take the boringness of the situation. He had eventually retired to his bed for the night.

Mama and grampa also retired for the night. Kagome would have as well, but her arm still ached, the painkillers not having taken their effects yet, and her body was restless with yesterday's events and today's revelation. Her mind kept drifting back to the conversation she had with Toga. Somehow, she was positive the authorities knew exactly who the culprit is, but refused to tell them, to tell her. Maybe Toga knew she wouldn't stay at home if she had a name. She, for one, knew she wouldn't be able to stay put. The moment she would get his name, that bastard would regret ever stepping foot in this world. She had so much pent-up rage she could have used-up on him that the thought alone scared her.

Could she stop herself before her fury turned her into a murderer? She didn't know and although it did worry her, she really didn't give a damn at this point. With all he's done to her and her family, she could easily blame his _accidental_ death on self-defense.

Her blissful thoughts of torture were interrupted by the shrill sound of the phone ringing. Frowning, she picked up the receiver. Who would be stupid enough to call so horribly late at night?

"Hello?" she answered.

"Good evening, Princess. Miss me?"

-

* * *

- 

'There must me a law against this… I should have stayed home…'

Kagome was in no mood for a lovely Monday morning. She was up all night trying to calm her family down. Who was she really trying to smooth, though? Her family? Or herself? She was rather shook-up, gawking at the phone as though it might suddenly bite her.

The midnight caller had said nothing but two simple phrases, but it was enough. It placed the seed of fear in her family. Worst of all, they had to act as if not a single thing occured, as if the sky has always been blue and there never have been a single gray cloud blocking the sun's warmth.

What a bunch of bullshit lies.

Anna called Toga and he was over at their place, along with a squad of people, before Kagome even realized what hit her. They placed tracking devices on all phones, even though two seconds wasn't anywhere near long enough to track anything down. The voice was muffled so she couldn't identify it. The police had very little to work with.

By the time they were done and out, it was past five in the morning, the effect of their shock slowly ebbing away. Before Toga left, he told the Higurashi family that both Sota and Kagome should go to school, and that they should open the shrine once again. They had to pretend nothing was wrong or the media would have another field day with this.

The siblings made it to school with a good ten minutes to spare. They both went their separate ways. Sota joined his group of friends who all showed their concern for the young teen. Kagome, on the other hand, made her way towards the main entrance, ignoring everyone and everything. She went straight to her locker, dropped a few things in and took a few things out. She had a little under five minutes left to get to class. Great.

'Better early than late,' she thought.

Throughout the entire walk, teachers glanced her way, their worry etched across their faces, while students, left and right, openly stared at her. Some pointed as they talked to their friends and other's remained quite, their unanswered questions left unheard.

Kagome disregarded them and their looks, their worries and their questions. She mustn't let them get to her; otherwise, she would surely crack. She was supposed to keep her cool, pretend nothing was wrong with the world.

Right… Easier said then done!

Reaching the third floor, Kagome almost padded herself on the back. 'Almost there!' She was positive she would make it. She had a good three minutes till class starts. She was hoping to get a two minute nap to calm her nerves before another school day started.

The moment she stepped foot into the classroom, all thoughts of relaxation fled her mind.

-

* * *

- 

**A.N.**

Ok. I definitely had a bit of trouble writing this one. I wanted to add Inuyasha in there, have him visit Kagome in the hospital and all… but I wasn't sure how to go about it. They aren't friends yet: Inuyasha is worried for Kagome because he knows about how Sota had been six years ago and now knows practically everything there is to know about the case; and Kagome couldn't give a rat's ass about him or his worry, let alone his friendship… At least not for now. I'm not really _high_ on "Love at First Sight", so I'm actually taking the time to work these two into some kind of relationship before having them jump at each other and vow to protect one another with their love and strength! lol! didn't that sound sappy! XP

Anywho… here are the **_shout-outs!_**

**Black Rose the blood angel**: Thank goodness. I like doing these shout-outs! their fun

**AnimeAngelz**: Stupid indeed... So many people are still doing it, though. Worst case scenario, they'll take down my story. I'll just repost it without replies! Oh, and about Kagome, You'll find out soon enough and neither have I (seen anyone go into shock). I just heard so many stories about it is all (one of my friends works at a hospital and enjoys talking about the gruesom sights he sees! shudders in her seat oi...)

**Nomadgirl66**: Thanks! sorry for the late update, though. Things are getting rather echtic (sp?) around here with finals and all that shit...

**mewmew156**: Thank you! big happy smile on her face - giggles

**InuyashaHanyouJajuama**: Glad to have you on board! Enjoy the ride winks

Thanks again for the reviews! It all means a great deal to me! Next update might be by the end of this week. So, keep an eye out if you're interested! 

**Quote: _Your thoughts are your own, until you express them._ -Jack Dalton**


	20. Attitude Problem

_Smokes and Mirrors_

_- _

Chapter 20: Attitude Problem 

Exhausted!

That's what Inuyasha felt like. Ever since he read all those information concerning the Higurashi case, he hasn't been able to let his mind rest for more than a few seconds at a time. His mother had asked him if he could be of help by keeping an eye on her since they shared the same classes. He accepted the task, but he wasn't quite sure what to do or how to go about it.

He was agitated, aggravated and anxious.

Agitated because of what he read: how could someone live through _that_ and not lose their mind?

Aggravated towards his family: apparently, everyone knew except for him! Even the neighbor's dog looked guilty every time he spotted the furry creature.

Anxious due to school: how was he supposed to act as if he knew nothing of every single detailed that were now etched into his mind? How could he _keep an eye on her_ if she hated his guts to begin with? And how the hell was he supposed to do it _subtlety_ if he sucked at it, too? How was he to look at her without wanting to comfort her, protect her? Without seeing those awful images instead of the actual girl?

Throughout this whole mess, he'd lost interest in his every day activities. He even cancelled Saturday Night Out with Miroku and Sango, and that was something he usually avoided doing.

'Sango sounded worried when I called in to cancel…' Inuyasha thought. He refused to answer or reply their phone calls knowing they'd have tones of questions. But now that he couldn't avoid them, he wondered if he should tell them. They were his closest friends, the same comrades he confessed his dirty desire to rut with their hot history teacher of last year.

Inuyasha absentmindedly shook his head as he remembered their reaction. Miroku still wouldn't let him live that shameful thought down.

His brow furrowed in concentration. Should he tell them? He knew the two would most probably jump at the opportunity to get to know the enigma that is Kagome. However, is it any of their business?

"Yash! Wait up."

Inuyasha was about to get in school when he heard his name. Turning around, he waited for his associates to catch-up. Sango ran straight into him, grabbing both his arms as anchor.

"Did you hear?" Her eyes were wide open, her shock and worry obvious.

At Inuyasha clueless look, Miroku chipped in. "Look!" In his hand was a newspaper. Bringing it to eye level, Inuyasha saw a picture of a bewildered Kagome staring out of, what he guessed was her bedroom window. The date was marked for today and in bold capital letters was written _Higurashi killer back! _.

"Kagome," Sango started again, "She's Sota's sister!"

Inuyasha blinked a couple times. News didn't travel as fast as he thought they did…

Miroku lowered the paper, picking up where Sango left off. "According to this, the bastard who killed their father also raped Kago-" Miroku didn't get to finish his sentence. The newspaper was snatched out of his hands by a seething Inuyasha.

"Fucking ass!" Inuyasha growled out. "Don't believe every little lie the fucking media feeds you!" He wasn't even aware of he was doing with _Tokyo Times_ till the wind blew away the shredded pieces of grayish colored paper. Turning his back on his friend, his volume as low as it could go, he ground out through his teeth, "She _wasn't_ raped." He walked straight in, ignoring his friends' calls.

"How would you know?" Miroku's curiosity asked.

Inuyasha didn't bother to turn around, knowing the two teenagers were following him. "Did you bother to read further than _She was raped_?" he all but barked at the boy. Miroku's silent answer was enough. Inuyasha stopped in his track to face his friend once more. "Well," he started, sending daggers at the other boy. "For your information, my father worked on the case six years ago, as he is now." He finished by whispering, slowly realizing where he was and what he was talking about.

Grabbing his classmates by their wrists, he bypassed the lockers all together and went straight to the classroom. It was the safest place to have private discussion before school started. There were fewer ears if not none, and people tended to be too tired to listen in on other students' conversations.

Sitting at their usual seats, Sango couldn't take the strain of waiting anymore. She tugged on Inuyasha's sleeve. "Are you gonna tell us, or what?"

The teen looked around, as if afraid to get caught. It was classified, not to mention confidential, information he was about to reveal here. He sighed. His friends were looking at him with eager eyes. If he didn't tell them now, they would eventually pry it out of him later. He was in no mood for that today.

Closing his eyes, he took a deep breath and started.

"She wasn't raped." He looked his friends directly in their eyes, silently challenging both of them to deny anything he was about to say. "My dad got to her in time. According to her doctor, she suffered the same symptoms as a raped individual, but there is _no_ physical proof of that. The fucking bastard never got any further than getting her naked and beating her to a bloody pulp!" He spat the final words out as though they were venom on his tongue. Pictures flashed before his eyes of what she might have looked like before they cleaned her up. He had scene her _after_ photo and just the thought of it had his meager breakfast rise to his throat.

Inuyasha closed his eyes, fighting the bile that was steadily rising. Miroku and Sango on the other hand sat in complete silence. Before the two could recover, Inuyasha pulled himself together and continued. "I only found out Saturday thanks to the news. My parents thought it would be nice to clarify things up for me before _I_ start believing false data." Sarcasm dripped off his every words.

All three were quiet for a while, two of the three slowly digesting this turn of event. Miroku's eye shifted from the desk to Sango, back to the desk to finally settle on his best friend. "So what now?" he asked, concern lacing his voice.

"They say the killer is back." Sango finished, knowing where Miroku was heading.

Inuyasha sighed. "I don't know." He rubbed his hand over his tired face. "It's true he's back, but we're all supposed to pretend it was a prank call, nothing but a sick joke. The authorities don't want to give out names, nor raise any suspicions. They want to keep things on the low for now." He gave his friends a pointed look to make sure he got his point across. They were to keep quiet about this.

So lost in their own conversation that they did not realize how full the class was becoming. A new loud voice interrupted their silent conversation.

"Look what the freak show dragged in."

The voice came from the right, where Kagome was seated.

Frowning, Inuyasha stared. 'She looks different.' He didn't dwell too much on that thought, though. He followed the girl's gaze towards the entrance of the classroom. Hushed works were heard as everyone stared at Kagome frozen in her tracks.

Kagome shook her head, as though to clear it, turned around and walked right back out, not bothering to look at the voice's owner. From his point-of-view, Inuyasha saw her standing right on the other side of the door, looking at the classroom number. Nodding to herself in the affirmative, she walked back in again. Her face never faltered, not once showing any spec of emotion.

"What's wrong, Princess?" The Kagome look-a-like spoke again, halting the questioned girl in her tracks once more. "Did you forget to take your medication again?" Her voice was sweet with extra sugar coating to top it off. She slowly stood, a smirk set in place, belying her concerned frown.

Kagome looked to her left, her eyebrows slowly drawing in. She stared at her _twin_ with pure hatred rolling off her, frightening the few closest students into taking a couple of steps back. Drawing a deep breath, Kagome tried to calm herself. She noticed the bag on her desk and immediately recognized who its owner was.

'Only her.' She thought as she stared at the pink bag. Kagome's eyes landed on the new girl, her eyebrow twitched in annoyance. "You're in my seat." She grated through her clenched teeth.

The other girl didn't seem to care. "Now now, Kagome." She smiled an innocent little smile. "Is that any way to treat an old friend?"

Something snapped. One had to be stupid to not see it coming. Tension raised a hundred fold, everyone held their breath, their eyes widening at the new girl's antics. Kagome's backpack hanging on her left shoulder was unceremoniously dropped to the floor, shattering the momentary silence.

Kagome took one step, followed by another, and another, and another. She was slow at first, temporarily experiencing an outer body effect. She saw the few teens that were standing slowly shrink down to their seats, while the few that were in her way ran for their very lives.

Kagome was but a few steps away from her, from one of her many live nightmares. She still had time to calm down and collect herself before she did anything rash. Her fists were clasped so tight, her nails dug into her skin. Reaching her desk, she now stood before the other girl.

The snug smile never left the look-a-like's face. "Careful Kagome," she spoke in mock concern, as though addressing an unruly child. "For a minute there, I thought you were going to retaliate." She chuckled at her own words, remembering the little push-over, so called _abused_ girl who couldn't even kill an itsy-bitsy spider.

Kagome narrowed her eyes, a grin appearing on her own visage. She took another step forward and leaned in a bit. "Kikyo," she started, her voice even. "Have you ever had a nose job?"

Kikyo laughed some more. "Haven't you learned that empty threats don't get you anywhere?" She could barely hold back her outburst. The thought of Kagome doing anything slightly violent was purely humorous.

Kagome pulled back, the grin disappearing, her eyes narrowing on their target. Seeing no retaliation on Kagome's part, some of the teenagers relaxed. Maybe the rumors were false, they thought. They now knew who she was, and understood the fact that the ugly and mentally disable rumor about Sota's sister was false. So there was a possibility that this girl was nothing more than all talk and not play. Some of the classmates joined Kikyo in her amusement; the teens didn't bother to hide their snickering and giggling.

No one knew when it happened or how fast it came to be. All they saw was a right arm swinging forward and one of the two girls hit the floor with a sickening thud. A gasp of shock passed over the classroom. No one dared make another move.

Kagome stared down at the unconscious girl, viewing her handy work. Her unemotional mask slipped into place, her voice dead of any sentiments.

"I don't hand out empty threats."

'_Not anymore…_'

-

* * *

- 

**A.N.**

Takes deep breath – re-reads the whole thing – bring a few adjustments – Laughs like a maniac on drugs

So? Did I please? I sort of answered your questions on what might have happened to Kagome. I really wasn't sure how to go about this whole chapter. I wanted to bring Inuyasha back into the groove, pitch in a bit of Miroku and Sango… Have the three get involved a little. And let us not forget that Kikyo is now attending Tokyo High! Oh, joy…rolls eyes

Next chapter will be a more in-depth POV of how Kagome is dealing with all this. I really like the next chapter. It's already partly written down and the scene running through my head is just… well… you'll just have to wait and see. XP

BTW, I'll sound really stupid here, but… What does PWP stand for?

_**Shout-Outs! COOKIES FOR ALL and some milk too! **__**  
**_

**Nomadgirl66: **LOL! You were right on the dot! and thanks for the encouragement. Software Eng. can be so hard... (sighs)**  
**

**foxcat: **Thank you for pointing out my mistakes! I won't be changing the names, but I'll try to find time to correct the smaller errors. Thanks again!

**InuyashaHanyouJajuama: **(big grin on face) thanks! (giggles while wondering what you'll think of this one)(giggles some more)

**Tree: **There you go!

**AnimeAngelz: **Well... fanfic is pretty picky if you ask me... I mean, we can't even put asterics in our story or make scenes a little to explicit. Heaven forbit someone gets a heart attack while reading something they shouldn't have... lol! it's really not funny, but damn... LOL! A-any-who... Thanks for review! If the previous one gave you a bunch of laughes, I wonder what this one does. It's more of a 'let me think about this whole thing' chapter, but I did try to add in bits of humor.

**kagomefan595: **lol! I can only write as fast as my brain can think these things up! lol! Inu no Taisho is more of a title given to Inuyasha's father. In the anime, he's the great Inu-Youkai, Lord of the Western lands. Once Sesshoumaru manages to surpass the great dog demon, then _he _will be name Inu no Taisho. Oh and in the third movie, in the end critics, they called Inuyasha's father by the name Toga. As for Taka, it's just short for Takahashi. Everyone seems so fond of putting the original author's last name for that oh-so-loveble inuyoukai family. But I though _"It's redundent. I'll just cut it short!"_ lol! Those that answer your questions?

Oh, and before I forget, I am officially up-to-date with my MM dot org posting, so I'll be cutting down the postings to once a week. So, next chapter will be showing sometime Monday, Tuesday or Wednesday. I've got two more finals to go before my term is over, so the next chap might be up a bit late... Anyway, back to business... Thank you for reading. Till next time, c-ya!

**Quote: _Sometimes the most difficult feat of muscular endurance is just holding your own tongue. _– Jack Dalton**


	21. Anger Management

_Smokes and Mirrors_

_- _

Chapter 21: Anger Management 

Hatred.

It is a feeling that runs deep within the human being. It is the easiest emotion to ignite, yet the hardest to ignore, repress or forget. Hatred is the consequence to an action performed beforehand, much like most sentiments. In some occasions, it takes a certain amount of time for the anger to surface. In other cases, the action performed by one is unforgivable to the point where the consequence manifests itself immediately.

If this odium is not repelled in some form or way, it will remain bottled up until it no longer can remain hidden in the depth of one's core. Those who reach their limit can lose themselves in the blink of an eye. They give in and allow their anger to take complete control of their body, mind and soul.

Some people succumb to the feeling of being hopeless and helpless. They cry out in pain and self loathing, they try to take their own life, to end their heartache. Sometimes, they would attempt to drag others along with them in hopes of not dying alone, never wanting to be alone in their grief.

Others let the fury and hatred consume them to such extent, they become thirsty for blood. They lash out in blind rage and eliminate anyone in their path. They would do anything to prove their strength to everyone, to show that they can and will survive, that they don't need a single person, always wanting to stand on their own two feet.

In either case, those people tend to forget who they are. The difference between good and bad, between friend and foe, turns into mist that eventually evaporates as their dark thoughts devour them whole.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

* * *

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo 

Kagome stood before the famous tree, staring at its branches, searching for solace.

By the time she had turned away from Kikyo's sprawled body on the floor, the teacher finally made an appearance. At the sight of the bloody-nosed unconscious girl, Ms. Stukino, as well as a few other students who snapped out of their stupor, ran straight to the new girl's aid. Kagome left without another word, not interested in dealing with their questions. She wasn't going anywhere specific. She simply let her feet be her guide, carry her to where ever they wanted to go.

And now, here she stood before Sota's tree. It loomed above her threateningly, the small breeze moving nothing but a few dry leaves. The tree offered no support, no safety and no barrier against the outside world. Unlike the first time she saw it, the giant plant seemed to be rejecting her, as though it were ashamed to have her standing so close to it.

She didn't know how long she stood there, but the longer she did, the more unwanted she felt, and she hated it. Why? Why did the tree refuse to give her the comfort she so desperately needed? Tears welled up in her eyes. The thought of her father refusing her, disowning her because of what she's done, what she's become, stung deep. Strings tied themselves to her heart and kept tightening with every few seconds. Her stomach turned and her lungs constricted, preventing proper breathing.

An image of Kikyo flashed in her mind's eyes for not more than a moment's thought. The sound of her cousin's head cracking against the tiled floor resounded in her head.

The wind blew harder than earlier, lifting the dead leaves and blowing it all in the teenager's direction.

Kagome closed her eyes, ducked her head in shame. "I'm sorry." She managed to croak out through her quivering lips. She hadn't meant to hurt Kikyo too badly. She just wanted to damage her pretty little face and bring her ego down a notch, not kill her. She lost her control and that scared her. No, it didn't scare her. It terrified her.

Her nose prickled and her eyes stung. Her body trembled as she took in an unsteady breath. Willing herself to calm down, she finally managed to open her eyes to look upon the tree again. All signs of the frightened little girl disappeared behind two walls of brown colored ice.

Kagome knew there was no point in staying anymore. She managed to get herself a couple of days worth of detention, if not expulsion, and the tree obviously didn't like her anymore. She doubted anyone of the students here liked her at all. She might as well go home and start packing her bags.

She turned in the opposite direction, set in her destination. She hadn't taken more than a few steps before she realized a mob of teens was homing in on her. Ahead of the group were seven guys, everyone's site intent on her. Kagome knew there was no point to keep walking; they would simply block her way. She's been in one too many of these _gatherings_ to not know what they really were. She stood her ground, glancing once more at the tree prior to locking eyes with who she guessed was the leader. She watched them advance from her right as the other teens, seeing something brewing about, also closed in on her. Eventually, Kagome was surrounded.

She took a deep breath, trying to keep her irritation at bay. Now was not the time to pick a fight with her. They should know better with all the rumors that followed her around. Apparently, the youths here didn't take the well warned recommendation to stay the hell away from her.

One of the seven, the tallest and biggest of them all, stepped forward. "Who the fuck do you think you are?" His voice was gruff and loud.

Keeping her tone neutral, Kagome answered him. "No one important." She pushed past him, hoping they would all just drop it and leave her alone.

He wouldn't take it. "I'm not done with you." He grabbed her arm and pulled her back to her previous position.

Little did he know, laying his hands on her was mistake number one. The sound of bone breaking under intense pressure and a cry of agony rang through the clearing. The kindest looking and the shortest member ran to their fallen comrade's side. Kagome watched in silent amusement as the two tried to sooth their friend and do something about the arm bent in the wrong direction.

Some teens took a step back in shock, different sounds of astonishment and disgust coming out of their mouths, as a couple more ran for the school entrance. Certainly to get someone of authority to break this up before it really got ugly. However, Kagome paid them no heed. She knew they wouldn't make it back in time.

"Bitch!"

The fattest of them all launched towards her, his face contorted in anger at what she's done. Kagome braced herself for the impact. She wouldn't go down that easy, though. She threw her bag as far away as she could and crouched just enough. Precisely as the large one was upon her, she shoved her right fisted hand towards his stomach. They both stood, paralyzed in motion by the outcome. They looked at each other, then at the fist buried in layers of body fat. Kagome looked up at his face once more, eyes wide in sick fascination.

Did he know just how _chubby_ he was? Did he know it wasn't healthy?

The boy had a grin plastered across his face. Moving too fast for his size, the teen delivered a hard blow to the girl's head. From time to time, it pays being hard headed… Kagome fell backwards, her skull now thumping in rhythm to her heart beats and in an incredibly deafening sound. While still laying down, she closed her eyes shut and grabbed both sides of her head. She groaned as everyone's screeches and bellows grew louder and louder. By now, they were all shouting '_Blood, blood! Blood, blood! _', the lot of them looking forward to witnessing someone's downfall.

Kagome's opponent stood by her side, a sadistic grin on his face and ready for round two. He bent down, his right hand going straight for her neck. He hauled her up with ease as she uncontrollably clawed at his hand and arm. Soon she found herself raised a good foot in the air. Her breath caught in her throat, her instincts to survive kicked in.

Kagome brought her leg back and swung it forwards. Almost immediately, her opponent dropped her, his hands automatically going straight to his sweets. His eyes bugged out as his facial expression told the audience how painful it truly was. He dropped to his knees and that's all she needed. Rising to her feet, her own pain and dizziness forgotten, she delivered a side kick to his cranium. He twirled in spot, his body following the direction of his head, before he fell flat on his belly.

Enraged, the remaining three rushed her together. She dodged two hits, but the third sent her to the ground, the back of her head never hurting so much beforehand. The feminine one and the bald guy each grabbed her by their respective sides and lifted her up to her feet. The long braided confidently smirked at her. Kagome felt the air escape her lungs in a rush as his fist connected with her abdomen. She coughed, straining to catch her breath.

Gay guy found it funny, while baldy thought it amusing to twist her injured wrist. The three chuckled at the sight of a spot of blood making its way through her long sleeved shirt. Kagome winced, not at the pain, but at the idea of having to see her doctor again to get the stitches redone.

Braid-boy stepped closer to her, lifting her chin and locking eyes with her. "You see," he started. "I normally don't hit girls, but seeing as how you broke Kyokotsu's arm and humiliated Ginkotsu…" He trailed off. All humor left his voice, his fist tightening by his side. "Someone's gotta put you in your place."

Kagome struggle to break free, but was having a hard time at it. Her head was spinning and she couldn't understand a word her adversary was blabbering. All that registered was she had to get out of this before things got really ugly, and not for them, but for herself. She gazed at the leader, pretending to be paying attention just long enough to see right through him.

'Typical', she thought.

As he fisted hand headed towards her face, she managed to trip the bald guy. Ms Bald intercepted the blow with his shiny head. Mr. Braid momentarily lost his momentum in his surprise and tripped over his own footing in his failed attempt to stop Mr. Bald from hitting the hard ground.

Mr. Gay was shocked long enough to forget about his grip on the girl, giving her the upper hand. Kagome ripped her arm away, grabbed his wrist and managed to twist his entire arm backwards. Successfully dislocating gay guy's shoulder, his cry of pain didn't faze her the least bit as he, too, joined his friends in Lala land.

'Pressure points.' She absently thought to herself. 'You gotta lov'em.'

Ms. Braid rose from his spot, rage obvious on his twisted face. She regarded him anxiously as his blurry image come closer and closer to her. She blinked in futile effort to get her eyes to focus. She was tired, her head hurt, she lost too much blood for one week-end, she didn't feel like losing anymore, and this guy seemed oblivious to the danger standing in from of him. He raised his fist again and ran towards his rival. Kagome, however, was a good deal faster. Much in the same manner as Kikyo, the leader of the seven stumbled back, his hands to his bloodied nose trying to stop the flow of red liquid.

Now that the tables were turned, the teen found himself at Kagome's mercy. She slowly advanced on her pray, all sign of humanity within her gone from her eyes. The shouts had quieted down a while ago, the youths now looking on in unsettled aw and fright. She paid them no mind. They didn't even exist to her eyes. All she saw was him, the one she believed responsible for her misery, her pain, her torture.

"_STOP!_"

A frantic voice broke through her haze. Kagome did as told, but wasn't sure why. Someone ran into her back. Still lost in her world, she twisted out of the other's small arms, backhanding the interloper in the process.

Everyone gasped, shocked at the turn of event.

The intruder was a boy. As she stared at his retreating form, she realized she knew him. The sadness and fright in his gaze were like daggers to her heart. She didn't understand why or what just happened. There was too much turmoil in her mind for her to be able to process the events.

"Kagome." He spoke so softly, if she weren't staring at him she wouldn't have known he said anything. "Kagome?" he asked again as he slowly back away. The boy was shoved forward by some unknown force. Images of her surrounding slowly filtered through her gaze.

The boy started backing up again, only to be pushed towards her yet again. This time, though, he wasn't alone. Two arms kept the boy in place. Following the intruding appendages, fury filled her up. The boy paled beyond belief, his eyes growing in fear. Kagome closed in on the two boys. Her left hand hooked itself in the smaller boy's shirt while the right retracted in preparation. The young teen shut his eyes, waiting for the hit. His body jerked back, but the girl's grip was strong enough to keep him from falling. The pain, though, never came.

Opening his eyes, he saw Kagome's attention was on someone behind him. She loosened her grip, allowing him mobility. The boy looked back over his shoulder and saw the crumpled form of a very pissed off Amara glaring back at the furious girl.

"This will be your last warning." Kagome somehow managed to make her voice work as she ground out her words of advice. "Keep your filthy paws off my little brother." Her voice was so cold, so terribly bitter that it chilled every being in hearing distance, including Amara, straight down to the bones.

Without another glance at her cousin, Kagome picked up her discarded school bag. Turning her back on her brother, she mumbled an apology and walked away.

'Yup', she absently thought. 'I definitely have to pack my bags.'

-

* * *

- 

**A.N.**

First thing first: I'm glad I'm finally up to date with my FF(dot)net profile. Now my updates will be done for both MediaMiner and FanFiction at the same time! YAY! Okay, that put aside, I've decided to change how I put my _Shout-outs_. I will only reply if need be. So any questions or criticism… you know what to do!

_Note of Warning: what I've written at the beginning is my POV. It's not necessarily true and I am no professional in psychology or anything related to the way people's brain works. I'm a programmer, not a psychologist._

In this chapter, I wanted to bring out Kagome's softer side. The Kagome we know best and love is still somewhere in her. It's just been locked away and only makes cameo appearances when she's weakened by her emotions. Also, I've added the infamous Band of Seven. Can you guess who's who? lol!

_**Shout-Outs!**_

**Thanks to:**

**MM(dot)org**

**miaa hiaa**: Thanks for the offer. I've tried getting a beta once, when I first started writing over six years ago. But that turned out to be a complete headache for the both of us. I'll still consider it though. Thanks again!

**psycho**: lol! Unfortunately, that was the last of Kikyo for a while. It all depends on if I made this story longer than what it's supposed to be or if I put in a sequel. It's too early to say though. It was very refreshing, though, to write such a scene! (grins) I'll see if I can fit her in again… somehow.

**FF(dot)net**

**Nomadgirl66 **(lol!)** – LemonadeChick** **– TurtleHugs **(soon my friend, soon…)** – InuyashaHanyouJajuama**

**AnitaThePapermaster**: lol! Wait! wait! ... Let me guess ... you don't like Kikyo? ... huh? huh? huh? ... am I good or what! lol!

**foxcat**: nothing is without a reason. At least that's my reasoning. Sango is involved because she's more-or-less taken the spot of big sister since Kagome hasn't been all that great at it and was rarely home. Miroku is sort of involved because he kind of took up the spot of the big brother that Sota doesn't have. As for Inuyasha… well you know. His entire family is envolved, so how can he not be involved? lol! Anyway… Thanks for the errors! I duck my head in shame. Recently, I haven't been doing my usual 5x check-up before posting… I guess it shows, huh? I'll be more careful next time. Thanks, again.

**AnimeAngelz**: Well, I certainly had fun writing it! lol! BTW, I have a question concerning your fic: I get the feeling Kikyo is one of the good guys (or girl…) working undercover with the bad guy. Am I wrong? Please tell me I'm right, cuz that type of Kikyo certainly kicks but in my books! lol! ... just as long as she keeps her hands of Inuyasha that is ...

-

Well, that's all. Thanks for reading, and… yeah… that's it… I think… (thinks to herself) _this is the longest chapter I've written…_ (thinks some more… shrugs) Okay, that is all. So thanks for reading, and I'll catch y'all next week! Till then, take care. C-Ya!

**Quote: _You cannot be angry or emotionally upset as long as you control your voice._ – Jack Dalton**


	22. Terror Strikes Again

_Smokes and Mirrors_

_- _

Chapter 22: Terror Strikes Again

Sota had never felt so shocked in his entire life, not that he remembered anyway. He still wasn't sure what exactly happened. One minute his cheek was on fire, and the next Amara was sprawled out on the grass glaring daggers at him. He knew Kagome and Amara were on friendly terms with one another. What he didn't imagine was for his sister to deck their nineteen year old cousin!

The teachers were approaching fast, but they were too late. The damage was done. The other students were dissipating, not wanting to be caught on the scene of the crime. The boys from the Band of Seven were busy taking care of each other. Amara never moved, his eyes trained on the little teen with pure loathing shining in their depths as he rubbed his very sore, very red jaw. Sota was more or less paralyzed to his spot, his own brown eyes following after her long gone sister.

"Sota!" Sango came rushing at him. Following her closely was Miroku. "Are you alright?" She fussed over him, testing for any bruised spots and broken bones.

A gasp was heard behind them. Several teachers, a couple of school 'security guards', and a few nurses finally joined the group of teenagers. Suikotsu and Mukotsu were helping as much as they thought possible. The taller of the two quickly explain as much as he could while the shortest added in his own penny for thought.

A teacher was helping Amara into a sitting position before the later pushed the adult away. Roughly climbing to his feet, Amara narrowed his eyes upon his prey. He advanced on the boy fully ignoring the other two adolescents. Spitting out a mouthful of blood, he towered over the group of three. "This ain't over yet, bastard." Amara pushed his way past the trio, his threat obvious to even the surrounding adults.

Sota's eyes widened. Those words… That tone of voice… That look… They were things he had locked away somewhere in the deepest part of him mind. They triggered a memory of long ago, one he willed himself to forget for it could not be true.

The young teen started shaking as disbelief flowed through him. Fear settled in his mind and body, drawing him in, detaching him from the outside world.

Miroku noticed the sudden change as he looked at the boy, while Sango more like felt it with both her hands holding the boy's shoulder.

"Sota." Miroku started. "Sota, you're shaking."

"What's wrong?" Sango bent a little to look him in the eye. She tried to calm him down by rubbing his arms and hugging him as best she could. "It's alright." she cooed, patting his back. But the teenager wouldn't calm down. He started sniffling and Sango pulled back to have a better view of him. Worry etched across her face, she called out to him. "Sota?"

He was crying and he felt utterly terrified.

Miroku placed a supporting hand on his shoulder. "He won't hurt you." He tried to reassure the boy's fear. "It was nothing but an empty threat. Don't worry about it. He's just –"

"It was him." The voice was so low it was barely audible. The two friends looked at each other in concern and concentrated on the boy again as he spoke a little louder. Eyes wide, burning holes in the green grass, he repeated, "It was him." Sota looked up from the ground, pain and terror shined through his eyes.

"It's Him!"

* * *

_**x.X.x.X.x**_

_**

* * *

**_

He saw it all. He saw that Kikyo girl fall to the ground. He saw all the blood that was slowly staining their homeroom floor. Kagome didn't even wince as they all heard the other girl's head crack upon impart. He saw Kagome walk away without an ounce of remorse or even look back once. He saw the concerned faces of his friends and the frightened ones of his classmate and teacher.

During break, he witnessed the fight that was sure to happen, but was too far to prevent it from beginning. He saw the teens from the Band of Seven fall one by one. He saw her take hits after hits, but never once falter or miss a beat. He saw it all, amazed by how fast she moved, how skill full she was.

What enraged him the most was seeing her backhand her own brother. It pissed him off.

_How could she even do that?_

To add salt to the wound, Amara kept toying with them, pushing Sota more towards the danger zone. He saw Kagome grab her brother and prepare to send him flying. What surprised him was seeing Amara fall to the floor. Once more, she ignored her surrounding as though nothing happened. He saw her turn away from away, pick her bag, mutter an apology not even suitable for the situation and walk away.

He saw the resignation on her facade despite her efforts to keep a straight face. He noticed the hopelessness as it partially made its way out. Glimpsing back at the dissipating crowd, he realized nobody was paying neither him nor her any attention. Throwing caution into wind, Inuyasha followed Kagome.

He followed her away from the crowd, away from the school, away from her problem.

He made sure to keep his distance, not ready to face her just yet. He simply kept a close eye on her, watching her from far, never loosing sight of her for long. She would turn a corner; he would run to catch-up, then stall to put some distance between each other. He didn't want her to think he was stalking her or something.

This little plan of his was working fine for a good five minutes or so. They would go through the same routine over and over again. She would turn corner and he would catch-up, but stall until he could follow again.

However, his plan was too good to last. She turned another corner; he ran to catch-up like usual. This time though, he wasn't expecting the fisted hand that shot out towards his face. Quick reflexes had him bend backwards to avoid the hit, causing him to lose his balance and fall on his behind. Blinking away his surprise, Inuyasha saw her. Standing in all her frustrated glory, arms crossed at chest level, staring down at him with dagger filled eyes, she looked just about ready to kill.

"Are you stalking me?" Kagome asked none too gently. She strictly wasn't in the mood for this and she just knew she'd blow another fuse if he kept pushing the wrong buttons. From the moment he stepped foot out of school property, she knew if was following her, but she was hopeful in loosing him along the way. Much to her chagrin, that didn't occur.

Inuyasha might not be the sharpest tool in the shack when it came to being subtle; however he was one stubborn and persistent young man. He'd go to any length to reach his goals. This time was no different.

Gathering his resolve, the teen stood up to face the girl. "Do you realize what you did?"

Narrowing her gaze, Kagome glared some more before turning around, fully intent on ignoring the other teen. Inuyasha wouldn't have it, though. He caught her arm by the elbow and turned her around.

"You hit your brother!" he barked at her. She refused to look at him, at the accusing look in his eyes. "Your own flesh and blood!" he continued, relentless.

But Kagome couldn't take it anymore. She turned on him. Her left fist came flying out of nowhere, aiming for his head. Inuyasha easily dodged, but he lost his grip on her arm. Seeing her window of opportunity, Kagome took full advantage of it.

She made a run for it.

She ran down the block, crossed the street; she ran down the next block, cross another street and straight into a park. Her best bet was to lose him in the small forest occupying half of the park. To her surprise, it actually worked.

Kagome looked around trying to place her whereabouts. Not recognizing the area, she made a u-turn back to her original place. 'Must have run too far in.' she absently thought. It has been over four years she hasn't passed through this part of town anyway. She didn't get further than simply turning in one spot.

Beyond her belief, there stood before her the most annoying teenager she has ever met in her entire lifetime. 'I don't even know his name…' Her realization didn't come at a better moment. Now wasn't the time to think about names, nor to ask for some. She was in an unknown part of town, in some overly grown wooden area, with some- some _jerk_ blocking her way home. She was trapped; she had nowhere to go besides mindlessly walking around, hoping to find an exit along the way.

Eyes filled with worry and exasperation, Kagome did the next best thing to an actual fight. She yelled, "_What do you want from me?_"

Inuyasha didn't back down, nor did he flinch at her outburst. It was to be expected. Back on the street, although he did await some form of retaliation with an end result of someone getting hurt, he didn't anticipate her sudden escape. Following her wasn't an easy task either. For a minute he was positive he lost her until a spot of white contrasted brightly again the dark green foliage.

Now, here they stood, face to face, one trembling in obvious rage while the other stood calmly and collectively. Inuyasha's face was set in a scold as he stood his ground, his hands firmly tucked away into his pant pockets.

"Are you deaf?" Kagome ground out, unnerved by his simple presence. Her body was held stiff, yet the entire figure seemed to shake as she seethed through her teeth. He wouldn't answer her and seemed unwilling to do so anytime in the near future. Before she could sputter another word, movement behind the young man caught her eye. Annoyed beyond understanding, she was just about ready to chew the intruder out.

He eyes widened in silent warning as she saw Amara slowly approach Inuyasha. The cousin had a scold of his own, his eyes filled with irritation mingled in pure hatred and evil thoughts. Held securely in his hands was a wooden baseball bat, raised at skull level and ready to swing.

Inuyasha noticed none of this as he too was busy spying on someone else. His eyes focused on the innocent looking figure a couple of feet behind Kagome. The teen's frown deepened in concentration as he tried to put a name to the face. He knew the man from somewhere; he's seen him, but where? A knowing smile lit upon the stranger's face and it click in place.

It all happened so fast, Inuyasha had a hard time recalling the event.

The man's smile turned into a predatory grin. Inuyasha took a step forward, hand outstretch and ready to issue a warning. He opened his mouth to yell, but nothing came out. Instead, the ground rushed up to meet him, his head pounding like crazy before black nothingness consumed his vision, his mind.

A gasp of shock made its way past Kagome's mouth as she saw the teen fall into an unconscious heap at her feet. Her wide eyes met with Amara as her cousin held the bat at a ready for round two. It took her a second to realize _she_ was going to be round two if she didn't get the hell out of there. She took a step back, ready to make a run for it. But little did she know that wouldn't be the case.

She walked right into the arms of another. The left hand snuck around her, grabbing her left wrist, passing it over her stomach only to grab hold of her right arm, thus limiting her upper body movements. The right hand pressed a wet cloth over her mouth and nose. She fought back as much as she could, but it was all futile as the anesthetic liquid worked its wonders on her. Her limbs weren't responding as they should. She understood she was loosing this battle quickly, far too quickly.

"Relax, Princess…" a very familiar voice chuckled behind her.

Through half lidded, Kagome saw her cousin advance upon the fallen boy, his bat held at the ready again.

'_Relax, Princess…_'

The voice of her uncle kept resonating through her mind.

'_Relax…_'

The last thing she saw was the wooden bat being swung at full speed towards the unconscious lump on the floor, the end result being a fatal blow.

* * *

_**x.X.x.X.x**_  
_**x.X.x.X.x**_

_**

* * *

**_

**A.N.**

Hey people! Guess what! It's Christmas! Merry Christmas! And the week after? It's January 1st! So Happy New Year too!

Consider this your gift. As I'm writing this, I'm stuck in transit, in Europe, and I will have to pay 6 freaking Euros for only 30 _freaking_ minutes of internet connection. I don't know about you, but that's pretty damn expensive! So yeah, my gift to you. Since most of you wanted the update, you got it. For those who didn't, you just had to not read, lol!

Like I warned before, this is a crucial chapter. Now you have to wait four weeks minimum before the next update. Sorry bout that folks, but that's the best I can do.

Thanks to all those who reviewed. I can't name all of ye since I have no connection as I'm typing this up. You're quite a bunch, though if my memory serves me right, and I thank each and every one of you.

No quotes this time. Simply wishing you very happy holidays with your family and friends! Take care, c-ya :-


	23. Dead End

_Smokes and Mirrors_

_- _

Chapter 23: Dead End 

Something smelled musty, rusty and just plain disgusting. There was a soft humming like noise coming from some distant place. Other than that, though, the place was so quite it was frightening.

Inuyasha was slowly coming to consciousness. First thing he noticed beside the awful smell and strange noise was the major headache. 'Is this what migraines are made of?' he thought absently. He tried to move his hand to rub the discomfort away from his head. Instead he found his entire body sore right down to the bones. He couldn't move his arms, the harshness of the rope slowly biting into his wrist.

Inuyasha opened his eyes in hopes of finding answers.

He was bound to a chair; that much he could make out. Blinking away the drowsiness in his eyes, he lifted his head. He surveyed his surroundings, realizing the funky scent came from everywhere and the humming came from a fan in the wall towards the end of the room. Small rays of light filtered through the dirty windows and judging by whatever colors he could make out, he realized it was day's end.

'How long was I out?'

Not wasting any more time, the teen took in as much as he could and stored it all in his memory. From the looks of things, he was in a warehouse and the only warehouses in town where in the industrial section. So he knew where he was theoretically, just not _where_ he was literally.

Inuyasha tested the ropes binding him once for durability. They were thick, so chances of cutting it were slim. However, thick also meant hard to tie a knot, therefore relatively easy to undo, with the right technique of course.

Putting his headache aside, the teen concentrated on breaking free. He constantly looked around, eyes catching the slightest bit of movement. Hands jerking left and right, fingers intertwining here and there, he tried to break free. He looked behind him, trying to spot the knot and where the weak link was. Inuyasha silently swore and prayed. Whoever bound him to the chair knew exactly how to tie him down.

Inuyasha stopped all movement, his eyes growing wide in panic, his breath caught in his lungs.

Kagome.

Where was she? What happened? He was going to warn her about something, about someone, but the next thing he knew he was about to kiss the forest ground. That was the last he remembered.

That guy. That man was Kagome's uncle, or as his father preferred calling him, the main suspect in the death of her father.

"Shit!" he cursed out loud, now even more desperate to get out of the chair. Of course, someone who would murder another, almost rape a young girl and manage to leave three people with memory blanks would _have_ to know how to tie a proper knot not matter what type of rope is being used. "Shit, shit, SHIT!" He didn't care anymore if he was discrete or not. He had to find her! Or at least get some kind of help.

A high pitched scream shattered the silence and sent the teen into frozen shock.

It had to be her. She had to be here.

Inuyasha's mind kicked back into gear. Ignoring his own physical pain, he pulled harder on the binds, the roped slicing through his skin sending prickles of blood on the floor.

'Almost…' he encouraged himself. 'Just a little bit more…' Annoyed by the cord and careless of what would happen to his own hands, Inuyasha yanked his right arm as hard as he could.

"Yes!" One hand free, he brought the other in front, getting rid of the binds and set to work on his legs. Another scream sent him jumping in his seat, briefly distracting him from his task. The next shout startled him back into setting himself free. One leg done, he set about working on the next. He would wince every time he heard another shout, but this time he wouldn't loose his focus. If he wanted to help her, he had to concentrate.

Once out of the chair, Inuyasha looked for some kind of weapon. The place was bare except for some chairs and a table with some take-out. He approached the metal objects in hope of finding something more useful.

Luck must have been on his side.

Sitting there, in all its silverfish glory was a cell phone. _His_ cell phone no less. Making hast, he quickly grabbed it only to find the battery had been pulled out.

"Fucking fantastic…"

Sighing in temporary defeat, Inuyasha closed his eyes, raking his brain to come up with some sort of idea. His eyebrows furrowing in confusion, he opens his eyes. In his fuss to find a weapon, he hadn't noticed the screaming had stopped. Why? What was going on? Was she okay? Did they kill her, or simply stuff her mouth to shut her up? Was she awake and aware, or lost to blissful unconsciousness?

Inuyasha went into over gear and could care less about weapons. Absently grabbing his phone, he swiftly made his way towards the only available door. Careful not to make any noise, he grabbed the handle and turned. The door didn't budge. Twisting and turning the door knob has hard as he could, he could not get the contraption to open. It was locked.

Refraining from cursing some more, Inuyasha turned around and surveyed the room. There had to be another way out. His eyes landed on the window. If that was his only way out, so be it. He was on the second floor and the ground seemed so far away. Looking through the glass, his eyes landed on an open garbage bin just below the third window. He stared for a while, his head slowly reminding him of his ache and his body protesting with major pain.

Ignoring the loud beating drums in his mind and the throbbing of his muscles, Inuyasha retrieved a chair. He grabbed the metal piece he was tied down to, wincing and grunting as heated pain ran up his arms through his burning wrist. Target window now in site, he put all his energy into shoving that damned chair through the warehouse window and sent it flying across the street below.

With the mother of all headaches, Inuyasha thought the sound of glass shattering was loud enough to wake up the entire neighborhood. He had no doubt whoever brought them here had heard as well.

Now panting with much needed air and energy, the teen looked out the broken window measuring his fall. Taking a deep shaky breath, Inuyasha jumped.

-

* * *

- 

He couldn't believe this. He just could not believe this. Yet it was all true.

It was approaching eleven hours now that Kagome had gone missing. To add salt to the wound, his own son was missing as well, and to top the icing on the cake, he was last seen following the girl. That meant they were probably still together, or at least he prayed it was so.

Toga was just about to start on his lunch when he got a call from a frantic Anna saying her daughter wasn't at school anymore. Minutes later, Sesshoumaru came barging in claiming Inuyasha was missing from school as well.

He'd ordered his son to start tracking down Kagome's shoe, the one they had installed a tracking device on. Toga on the other hand would track down Inuyasha via the chip installed in his cell phone.

Kagome's shoes were found in the park not far away from her home; therefore that led to a dead end. Inuyasha could not be found due to some dumbass that placed the tracking chip in the wrong place. Inuyasha's battery was found halfway across town on some resident home's front lawn.

'Things just can't get any worst…' Toga thought. He stared out his office window, wishing for the hundredth time for the nightmare to end.

_-

* * *

_

**-**

**A.N.**

Hey hey!

I'm so terribly sorry about this delay. I was really at a lost for words. I didn't know what to do, what to write, and I've been so busy lately too. This chapter is short; terribly sorry. But I will make up for it when ever I find the time. I hope I haven't lost any readers in this delay.

Thanks to all the wonderful reviews. I won't be putting any shout out this time (sorry again) But that doesn't mean I'm not expecting reviews. Please, please, PLEASE tell me I haven't lost your interest in this!

Cheers to all the readers and reviewers, Take care…  
BlackDiamon

**Quote: _Life is like a dick; if it gets hard, fuck it! _– Anonymous **


	24. Lost Hope

_**Smokes and Mirrors**_

_-_

Chapter 24 : Lost Hope

Far, far away, the sun slowly slipped past the earth, slowly letting the stars shine, slowly letting the night take over the day…

"Ow…"

Rays of red, pink and orange dimmed as light blue turned into a darker shade of purple only for it to end in the blackness of the darkened sky…

"Fuck!"

Location: dumpster. Area: industrial section. Person involved: teenager.

"Shit, shit SHIT!"

Inuyasha kept cursing over and over again as he lay in a dumpster. Eyes locked tight, he tried not to think of the pain rushing through his leg, running up his spine. If he thought his burning wrists and his increasing headache were bad, he'd obviously never gotten a piece of broken glass shoved through his leg…

'What do I do now?'

The sky was darkening by the second and all he did was lay there, swearing like a black sailor. He's tried to pull it out twice, but failed with miserable howls of pain. If they didn't hear his escape before, they sure as hell did now.

"Well, well, well. Look what we have here."

Inuyasha eyes snapped open to the sound of the familiar voice.

"Amara!" He wasn't sure if he was happy to see him or not. "You have to get help." Without thinking, Inuyasha blurted on. "Call the police, call anyone. Just hurry!"

Amara's eye brows rose in surprise as he stared. Since when were they on first name terms? He didn't remember and really didn't care either. His slight shock turned into a cynical smile. "What's the rush, Inu-yasha?" he asked in an all too sugary sweet voice, deliberately stretching his foe's name. "Want your dear daddy to find your mingled body so soon after your disappearance?"

Inuyasha's mind slowed down to a momentary stop. Did he just…? The grin on Amara's face never went away as he raised his hand, a small hand gun firmly held in place. The gun's barrel pointed at his face was all he could see. His hand, though, was busy looking for some kind of weapon. A click was heard as the safety was switched off and the trigger was being pulled back.

"Sweet dreams, Taka."

* * *

**:xxx:**

**

* * *

**

A gunshot sound rang loud throughout the whole area. Kagome jerked in place, bringing her out of her semi-conscious daze. She heard a snort-like grunt from the other side of the room. She didn't have to raise her head to know who it was.

After the sound of breaking glass reached their ears, Naraku had sent his son to investigate. He'd come back saying _The idiot jumped out_…

**_o.O.o.O.o_**

"_What?"_

"_Fucking Taka jumped out of the window."_

_If looks could kill, everyone would have been dead by now, no torture required. Interpreting his father's fury, Amara quickly soothed his nerves._

"_Don't worry," he added. "He threw himself into the dumpster." He waited for his father to catch on, but seeing the blank look he was being given, he went on. "That thing is full of broken beer bottles." A light bulb seemed to have shined in the older man's head. "If he isn't dead by now, he's seriously injured." With a smug grin, Amara finished. "He won't be going anywhere anytime soon."_

**_o.O.o.O.o_**

Kagome's spirit plummeted to the ground.

Not wasting a moment, Naraku ordered his son to go fetch the missing boy. He was to provide much entertainment where his precious Kagome couldn't. Naraku sat himself down in the opposite seat, keeping a careful eye on his favorite sport. Kagome, on the other hand, was silently slipping into the blissful world of darkness again. It wouldn't have been long before she was fully out. That gunshot brought her back to the present, shattering her hopes of getting out of here.

"Fucking kid… Couldn't hold himself back, could he?" Naraku rose from his chair and approached his prey. "Well, as punishment he'll just have to miss all the fun, isn't he."

* * *

**:xxx:

* * *

**

Inuyasha had an entirely new respect for his father and older brother. He never realized how damn hard it could be to risk their own lives for the sake of others. And now he knew first hand.

Amara did pull the trigger. The bullet did hit him. His shoulder was loudly protesting the wound that wouldn't stop bleeding and his leg wasn't in any better shape. At least now he was armed and the offender was out for the count. He's not in any condition to fight, but the _borrowed_ gun would certainly keep his enemy at bay.

He'd thought about calling for help while out, but he didn't know how many people were involved in this kidnapping. He certainly didn't want to die young and who knew how long he'd have to walk out there before he ran into someone. It was getting late, very late and the industrial section closed around six in the afternoon. It was well past six… That much was obvious with the darkening sky.

First thing he did was search the first floor of the building in which he was. He came up empty handed. He found the elevators, but choose to take the stairs. He didn't know how loud those things were and if he were lucky, they'd all heard that gun go off. They probably thought he was dead. Element of surprise was on his side and he wanted to keep it that way.

Half-way up the stairs, Inuyasha had to stop. His head was spinning, his vision was getting blurred, and his wounds wouldn't stop bleeding. Good thing about that, he just had to follow the blood trail out of here. Bad thing about it, it was his blood that made up the trail and that's one long trail he left behind.

Putting his full concentration on finding the missing girl, Inuyasha used all he had left to drag himself up the final flight of stairs. Reaching the second floor, he slowly pushed the doorway open. From some distant place, he could hear whimpers. They were weak and barely audible, but he heard. Inuyasha pushed himself forward and let him momentum drag him towards the source of the noise.

The door was open. Inuyasha peered inside, making sure to remain out of view. The first object to catch his eyes was the Kagome's school uniform. They were left in shredded pieces on the floor.

The girl's cries increased as she begged her assailant to stop. The attacker simply chuckled in amusement.

Inuyasha glanced further inside. Naraku stepped back, his back to him, and approached a table, looking at some unknown things scattered across it. To his left was Kagome.

Cheeks flaming, the young man pulled his head out of the doorway. He was embarrassed yet angered. He didn't know what to expect and what he saw made him flush full out. Logic said she had to be somewhat naked, but Logic never told him in what state she might be.

Kagome was left in nothing but her bra and underwear, and both items had seen better days. Rope was tied around her wrist and three other thick ropes hung her from the ceiling: one of them connected to her attached wrist; the other two were tied around her knees, leaving her in a very vulnerable position. She was leveled at about three to four feet off the ground. Perfect height for any man to take full advantage her.

Taking a deep breath, Inuyasha took control of his rampant emotions and peeked into the room once more. Looking at Kagome, his heart bled a little. Covering her body were cuts and bruises. Judging by her labored breathing and the way her head swayed from one side to the other, Inuyasha figured she must be at her limit for strength.

"Let's see… What shall we start with?"

Inuyasha shifted his eyes to the goon responsible for all that's happened. Naraku supported a smirk, his own eyes set on his object of desire. Lost to his world of pleasure, the old man was ignorant of the watchful eyes.

"You know, I've always considered myself an artiste."

Naraku's grin widened. His right hand left on the table now coming into view. A steel surgery knife was lightly held by his fingers.

* * *

**:xxx:

* * *

**

**A.N.**

And there's another. It kind of ends awkward and that's as good as it gets this time around. Are you guys still enjoying this, though? I know it's been taking me time to update and all, but hey! I do have a life that does not involve our oh so lovable Inuyasha-kun.

Anyways, I'm slowly getting there folks! I don't know how many more chaps, but it's slowly getting there! Next update will most probably be the rescue, though how it's going to go about I'm still not sure… I've got the idea. It's just putting it all down on paper… now that will be the hard part, lol!

Thank you for the wonderful reviews: they are really appreciated. And about last chapter's quote… I was at my all time low and one of my friends blurted that out to me. That just made my day. So I wanted to share it with everyone. I'm glad you liked it! happy face

**Quote: _When you get to the end of your tether, tie a knot and hang on._ - Colin McKay**


	25. Down, Down, Down

_Smokes and Mirrors_

_- _

Chapter 25 : Down, Down, Down

The house was quiet, so quiet it was deafening. Anna sat in her living room, used tissues laid forgotten. The tears had stopped falling and dulled eyes stared out blankly. It's been hours since she's had any news whatsoever.

The younger Taka agent brought Sota home hours ago along with the news of a missing Kagome. At first, she didn't believe it, thinking this must have been some twisted joke. Sota's shaken and disheveled look told otherwise. The kid excused himself and went straight to his room. Anna hadn't heard from him since. With no supper ready, there was no point in calling him. She wasn't exactly in the best of moods either.

Sesshoumaru told Anna about the outburst Sota had at school. Now their suspicion on who the attacker was so long ago was set clear. Unfortunately, a child's voice didn't hold much persuasion in the court of law. After the revelation, Anna had lost all physical strength. Never had she imagined her brother and her nephew could be the ones causing her family so much turmoil. Agent Taka hinted his suspicion six years ago, but Anna denied it, saying it would be impossible. They were family and they cared about each other. She was set in her mind: Naraku would never harm her or her family in any way.

Now, though, as she sat in her dark living room, Anna wasn't sure who to trust anymore, who to believe in. Mother had warned her before she died. She'd told Anna to cut all, if any, relation she had going with her older brother. She refused thinking her children deserved to know their uncle and cousins. She thought it best for her kids to know they had some family outside of the shrine if ever the need should rise. She never considered the fact that she might have been putting her loved ones at risk every single time.

"Anna," grandpa Higurashi was calling her. "Please, daughter. You need your rest."

Her ignorance made him act. She wasn't the only one drowning in sorrow. With a heavy sigh, he sat down beside his daughter-in-law. Still she didn't move, she didn't even acknowledge him. Bringing an arm around her, he gently rubbed her back. A chill ran down Anna's back causing her to shiver. She'd been sitting for so long in the same spot, unmoving, the chill settle itself upon her without her even realizing it. She leaned into her father-in-law's arms, searching for warmth he offered, seeking the comfort and support of an older, wiser person.

"Please, Anna," the old man tried again, him as well too tired to do anything more than plead. "Get some rest. It will not do you or Kagome any good if you can't even support yourself." Going for a logical point-of-view, Grandpa hoped her emotions wouldn't overwrite common sense. "Once they find Kagome, she will need you by her side."

"You mean if…" Anna's week voice reached his ears.

"No child," he tried to reassure her. "They will find her. It's only a matter of time. Have faith." Anna looked into the old man's eyes, despair written all over her face. Mr. Higurashi frowned at her look. "Kagome is a strong girl," he emphasized, hugging the women in his arms tightly. "She's as strong as her mother, and she will make it through everything and anything." He smiled down, finally seeing glimmers of hope showing through Anna's eyes. "When they find her, Kagome will need your support. She will need us all by her side. You won't be of any help if you're too drained, both mentally and physically."

Anna guiltily looked down at her lap. He was right, of course. She needed to rest. She needed to be up to form and ready to tackle what tomorrow offered. Taking a deep breath and slowly exhaling it, she untangled herself from the old man's arms and stood up, mind set on going to sleep.

"I'll just go check on Sota first." Looking back down at her father-in-law, she allowed a thankful smile to grace her lips, whispered good-night and headed straight for bed. Once upstairs, Anna stopped at Kagome's room. There were a couple of clothes on the floor, her bed was a mess and Buyo had taken residence right on top of the tangled sheets.

Anna had to smile at the sight. Grandpa was right: Kagome's a strong girl, both physically and mentally. She would make it back home in one piece, of that the woman was now sure of. Turning away from her daughter's door, she headed for her own with a pit-stop at Sota's. Anna slowly cracked the door open and peered inside. The lump underneath the bed sheets was a sign her son was sound asleep.

Cracking another smile, she tiptoed her way to the bed. Sota had pulled the covers all the way up, completely covering his head. The smiled disappeared of Anna's face. She hadn't even considered what her son was going through. Ever since he'd come home in the afternoon, she hadn't even checked on him, see how he was doing, or if he needed anything. She'd just sat there on the couch while he locked himself up in his room. How could she call herself a mother when she'd completely forgotten about her son?

Anna reached out for the sheets, determined to give her son a kiss good-night and tuck him in bed properly, the way a mother should. She pulled back the covers expecting to see her little Sota dozing off. Stuffed pillow cases greeted her sight and she swore at that very moment her heart stopped beating.

* * *

x.X.x

* * *

He walked, and walked, and walked. All he knew to do was walk. He didn't know where to go or why he kept going. He simply didn't want to go back. Not there, not now. Not when the memories were still so fresh. 

Sota has been ambling down the street of Tokyo for the last four hours. He was positive he was going in circles at a certain point. He didn't care. He ignored his body's protest for a break and just kept going. It was getting dark, really dark. Somehow it didn't scare him as much as it used to. On the contrary, it calmed him down and soothed his nerves.

Reaching a street corner, the boy finally came to a stop. Just across the street was the industrial section. This would be his seventh time passing in front of it. It was closed. It had been for a couple of hours now. He'd seen the last workers head home, effectively shutting down the entire section.

Staring at the tall, empty, silent buildings, Sota tried to shake off the slight frisson that came over him. That place simply gave him the creeps, both day and night.

Deciding enough was enough, the teenager turned away with his mind intent on going back home. His mother was already in a bad mood, what with Kagome missing and all. He didn't particularly feel like giving his mother a heart attack.

The streets were strangely empty that night. There were just a few people here and there, but there weren't as many people as usual. Maybe they were being cautious? Besides, who would want to be out once day light was gone now that the _Higurashi Killer_ is back in town? Sota frowned at that. The killer had never left town. Worst of all, he'd been right under their noses and part of their lives.

Completely and utterly disgusted, Sota closed his eyes and shook his head in a vile effort to get the deranged images out of his mind. Not paying attention to where he was going, the boy ran head-first into someone's back.

"Hey! Watch where you're— Sota?"

Sota would have fallen if it weren't for a pair of strong hands that kept him in place. Apology at the tip of his tongue, he looked up in surprise at the mention of his name. "Miroku." The older boy stared him down, snapping the younger one out of his stupor. "I- I'm sorry. I wasn't paying attention to—"

"Chill!" Miroku didn't mind the bump. He was more worried about the fact that the boy was out so late at night. Looking around and seeing no-one with him, he had to ask, "Where's your mom? Are you out alone?"

Sota looked down, knowing he was in trouble big time. "I… Well, you see… I—"

A gun shot interrupted whatever he was about to say. He looked up, the hair on the back on his neck standing on ends. Wide eyes stared questioningly at Miroku. The older boy, however, had his eyes trained on some distant object behind the kid. Whatever that was, it came from the industrial section.

"Hey Miroku," Sota's shaken voice broke the silence. He slowly turned around, half expecting his uncle or his cousin to be standing there, a gun pointed straight at him. An empty street greeted his sight. Turning back to Miroku, tremors of fear shook his frame. "What was that?"

Never taking his eyes off his invisible target, Miroku spoke slowly. "Go straight to Sango's place." Glancing down at the boy for confirmation, confusion met his eyes. "She lives just down the second street from here." He tried to explain. "Go there, call your mom. Call the police. Tell them to get to the industrial section and quick. Tell them you heard a gun go off and tell them to be quick."

"What about you?" Worry etched across the young teen's face.

Miroku gave his best grin. "Don't worry about me. With the way Sango beats the crap out of me everyday, I think I can handle it. And I've got my mobile, just in case. I'm going to check it out." With that, he left, jogging down the street towards the creepiest place in the city. Sota watched until he could no longer see the other boy. Gathering his courage, Sota made a mad dash straight for Sango.

* * *

x.X.x

* * *

"HE _DID__**WHAT**_?" 

The messenger cowered in fear by the door as a very pissed off Toga took out his anger on the harmless papers littering his desk. Toga simply couldn't believe it. The day was getting worst by the minute. First Kagome disappears; then his son disappears; then all possible clues in finding the two teenagers lead to dead ends; and now this?

Sota Higurashi, missing.

Sesshoumaru was the first on the scene. He called in a few minutes ago to forward the details. Apparently the boy had setup a bunch of clothes-filled pillow sheets in a very human-like position and snuck out of his window. Who knew for how long he'd been gone. And now he had another set of people looking out for him as well.

Taking deep breaths to calm himself down, Toga dismissed the messenger with a flick of his writs. He sat down at his desk, both hands rubbing the sore spots on his temple. The action did little to sooth away the ache that wouldn't go away.

The door to his office swung open again as the previous messenger returned. Toga closed his eyes, trying to keep in his rage so he may hear out what the officer had to say this time.

"Sir, we just got an emergency call." Toga opened his eyes, imploring the messenger to go on. "It's from that Sota kid!" The messenger had his full attention now. "He's at a friend's house for now, but he mentioned something about a gun shot in the industrial section. We got a couple more calls concerning a shot in the same area."

Rising to his full height, Toga got to work. "Call Sesshoumaru. Tell him to meet us there. I want all available squads to be on site, as well as two ambulances. I want the emergency crew to be ready for anything. Got that?"

Snapping to attention, the officer ran out, yelling as many orders as he could without getting anyone confused. Toga grabbed his jacket and keys, checked his firearm, and he was out the door. Somebody needed to be saved and he prayed to the Kamis above that neither his son nor Kagome's name was written on that bullet.

* * *

**x.X.x**  
**x.X.x**

**

* * *

**

**A.N.**

Another chapter done. Wow… this one took me a while to come up with. I had started writing the rescue scene when I realized something. What about Kag's family? And Sota: what happened to him after the fight? Miroku and Sango had disappeared for a while so I just had to bring them back. And as for Toga… I'll never get enough of Papa-Inu! lol!

So what did you think? Good, Sucky, or just plain average? Please review, I just might update faster (considering I have some part of the next chapter done…) !

Take care for now, I'll see you next chappy!

**Quote: _An ounce of mirth is worth a pound of sorrow _— Richard Baxter**


	26. To Be Brave

_Smokes and Mirrors_

_- _

Chapter 26: To Be Brave

It took him under ten minutes to get to the main industrial section and now he had no clue which way to go, or what to do. Miroku turned around in circles trying to figure out where that gun shot came from.

Somewhere up ahead, the teen heard some strange noise. 'Someone's there,' was his first thought. Next was what if that someone was the one with the gun. Miroku had nothing to defend himself with. Swallowing hard, he decided to think positive and hoped whoever was there, was in fact the victim and not the assailant.

Slowly, cautiously, he approached, keeping to the shadows in case he was wrong. There was more shuffling coming from right around the building. Taking a deep breath, Miroku prepared to leap. Muscles taut and ready to spring out of the way, he stepped into view.

Shock overrode all other thoughts.

Amara stood there, the left side of his face slick with blood. Anger burned deep within his eyes as the young adult stared back at the immobile teenager. Metal bar held tight in his grip, Amara didn't wait for the other's reaction. He put all his hatred and anger behind his momentum and smacked the bar hard on current opponent's head.

Miroku fell, pain shooting through his entire being. He tried hard to keep the darkness that was ebbing at the corner of his eyes at bay. It was hard, though. His head hurt and his vision was blurred.

Amara, breath coming in short gasps, stood on his shaking legs before the fallen adversary. Slowly gathering his strength back, he tried to raise the bar again for another round on the moaning boy's head. Barely able to lift his weapon, something else caught his attention. His eyes searched his surrounding desperately trying to figure out from which direction the sirens where coming from.

"Shit…"

Metal clattered on the floor.

Miroku looked up in time to see Amara's retreating back. 'Huh?' was his only coherent thought. His head now clear enough, police sirens could be heard approaching at a rather fast pace. Steeling his resolve, he pushed himself off the ground. His dark orbs looked around, searching for something, anything. In his momentary fogged up brain, he realized that if Amara was here, then Inuyasha and that Kagome girl are most probably here as well.

Spots of dark liquid were everywhere and a trail lead straight to an entrance. Looking up at the building to his left, he noticed the broken window on the second floor. Without second thought, Miroku headed for the entrance, dutifully following the bloody path, and hoping he wasn't too late to help his friend in need.

* * *

_**xXxXx

* * *

**_

Inuyasha watched in pure horror as Naraku approached the defenseless girl. Acting on impulse, he managed to push himself through the door and stand still despite his leg injury. Gun raised high and held strong, he yelled out.

"Stop!"

Surprised at the sudden interruption, Naraku turned around. He came face to face with a very angry, very unstable, very bloody Inuyasha Taka. A delicate eyebrow rose.

"Are you trying to follow in your father's footsteps?" His curiosity at the boy's foolish ways distracted him from his main focus. "Are you trying to be a hero when you can barely stand?" Harsh, shaky breath was his answer. Naraku's lips twitched in amusement. He took a step forward. "Put the gun down boy."

Swallowing the pain in his shoulder, Inuyasha raised his other hand to keep the gun steady on his target. He switched the safety off and held his ground. "Drop it." he motioned for the small knife in the kidnapers hand. Amused beyond imagination, Naraku complied and let it slip from his grasp. Motioning again with the gun, Inuyasha didn't bat an eye as he continued. "Step away from her and face the wall."

Doing as said, grin still in place, Naraku stepped away from his prey and faced the wall. He couldn't see what was going on, but the shuffling sound told him enough. The young Taka was trying to be a hero, just like his dear _Papa_. The smirk on his face widened as his eyes caught the miniature torch laying there, innocently just out of reach on the table. He was going to have fun with that. Turing his senses on the teens behind him, Naraku waited for the opportune moment.

Inuyasha, on the other hand, had his entire focus on the now unconscious girl. At the sight of the knife, she had whimpered and finally lost whatever battle she was fighting. Her body went limp as she lost all conscious thoughts.

After one last glance at their attacker, Inuyasha secured the gun in his waistband. Adrenaline his only strength, he quickly went to work on the binds holding her in place. Both legs free, he set about freeing her hands. His concentration was fully set on Kagome, completely forgetting about the third person in the room with them. The girl now free to be moved, Inuyasha slowly lowered her to the ground, grunting in pain as he strained his own wounds.

He quickly unbuttoned his shirt, removed it and draped it over her, preserving whatever dignity she had left. Not wanting to waste anymore time, he closed a couple buttons and was about to get them both out of there. The sound of objects falling to the floor caught his attention. Looking up in Naraku's direction, Inuyasha's eyes widened in pure panic as flames headed straight for him. He ducked in time, rolling on the floor, dragging Kagome along with him, and got them both out of harms way. The pain now shooting through his body was too much. He couldn't do this anymore.

In his head, Inuyasha knew that if he didn't incapacitate his aggressor, neither him nor the girl in his arms would make it out of here alive. Absentmindedly, he reached for the gun and aimed in the general direction of Naraku. Not caring much anymore for his actions, he pulled the trigger, again, and again, and again. Eyes closed, Inuyasha lay there unmoving, not daring to look at what he's done. His labored breathing was a sure sign that he wouldn't be going anywhere anytime soon and Kagome's limp form in his arms told him she was in no rush to leave either.

Maniacal laughter had his eyes open within a second. Inuyasha stared at the scene before him and felt oddly detached. Naraku stood exactly where he was. Not a single bullet hit him. The bastard was perfectly healthy with the most inane look on his face. Somewhere in the background, there was broken glass and a hissing noise told him a pipe must have been hit as well.

Naraku slowly advanced on the two victims. Inuyasha's body was numb, sensation no longer running through him. His eyes glazed over and Naraku's form kept going out of proportion. Everything was slowly getting darker and darker. The loud thudding of his heart beats and his harsh breathing blocked all other noises, including the unnerving laughter of the bastard now standing right beside him.

Inuyasha closed his eyes, thinking this was it. His last thoughts were curses for giving up so quickly.

* * *

_**xXxXx

* * *

**_

Miroku's face was pale, all blood drained from his face. He stood by the second floor's stairway exit. He'd been following a rather very bloody path all the way here and those gun shots freaked the hell out of him. Following a tense silence was laughter. It wasn't joyful in the good sense. It had no love or warmth in it. It was so cold and insane that it froze him inside out.

His hand held the metal bar in his hand so tight, his knuckles were ghostly white. He thanked whatever God that was listening for having him go back and pick it up before continuing down the bloody path. Now it was his only weapon against the enemy. At this point, he wasn't sure which he valued more, his friend or his life!

With a strength he didn't know he had, Miroku brought his breathing back to a somewhat calmer pace. He had to do this; he owed his friend that much for putting up with him since kindergarden. Quickly yet quietly, he drew near the door where the bloody path ended. Peeking inside, he saw his friend sprawled on the floor. His eyes were closed, his breathing awkward and his face contorted in pain. In his arms was the new girl, Kagome, who seemed to be blissfully unaware of her surrounding.

Miroku's eyes were diverted back to the enemy. He seemed completely oblivious to the fourth presence in the room. Taking advantage of this, the teenager ran with his weapon held ready. Hard metal met soft head and a sickening crack filled the room.

Momentary shock filled the boy again as he stood there, his weapon held at the ready once more, and stared down at the three bodies that lay before him. A strange rush passed through him and he used that drive to push the unconscious aggressor off his friend. The enemy out of the way, he turned his attention back to his friend. He scanned his physical state and swallowed a sob. Now was _not_ the time to crack. They needed him and he will be there for them.

Miroku shook his friend's shoulder to get his attention. "Shit man," he silently cursed. "Come on, wake up!" Urgency filled his voice as he continued his efforts to wake his friend.

A moan answered him. Inuyasha opened his eyes and a relieved Miroku greeted his sight. Too drained to do anything else, he locked eyes with the other teen. "Get her out of here." Inuyasha's voice was hoarse, but direct. Miroku's eyes moved to the girl, letting it roam over the scantly dressed form, and back to him. "Hurry!" Nodding, Miroku moved to the other side. From the looks of things, Inuyasha needed medical attention more than the girl. Then again, he didn't know why she was unconscious. Anything could have happened and she is practically naked.

A light blush colored his cheeks as he laced his hand under her knee and behind her back, preparing to lift her up. Inuyasha's hand caught his before he could rise, though. Looking up at his friend, Inuyasha spoke in a serious tone. "Don't do anything stupid, letch."

Appalled at the accusation in such a drastic time, Miroku stared at his friend. His pose relaxed a little at the sight of his friend's smirk. Shaking his head, he got up and swiftly headed for the door. Even at such a critical time, Inuyasha managed to lighten the mood with some stupid joke. He was almost at the exit of the building when an explosion shook the entire structure. Miroku lost his balance, but only for a moment. Running outside, he looked back at the huge warehouse.

Spurting out angrily, flames burst out of every visible window on the second floor.

* * *

_**xXxXx  
xXxXx

* * *

**_

**A.N.**

Well, here it is. I don't have much to say except that I'm disappointed I get so little reviews… Well… I don't got much to say, but I already said that, right…

Okay! Thank you all for the reviews and thank you for reading. I'm glad some of you are enjoying reading it as much as I am in writing it. See ya all next time!

**Quote: _A real friend is one who walks in when the rest of the world walks out -_ Jack Dalton**


	27. Body Crumbles

_Smokes and Mirrors

* * *

_

Chapter 27 : Body Crumbles

Sirens blared across the streets of Tokyo, all headed in one direction. Confused and curious neighbors stood by their house door entrance, watching the scene for any excitement or drama. Road signs and taped blocked the one who were too inquisitive for their own good. Barricades were placed at all three entrances to the industrial section.

No one was getting in and no one would be getting out.

Agent Taka surveyed the area with a critical eye. The younger agent quietly stood in place, taking in as much smell and sound as he possibly could. As Toga turned around to face his crew, three gunshots had him spinning back within seconds. The officers didn't wait for any command; guns at the ready, they headed straight for their target.

Sesshoumaru, having a faster reaction, was running way ahead of them. He stopped at the dump where an awful stench of blood caught his nose. Flashlight at the ready, he followed the trail of red liquid to the entrance of their target building. From a distance, he could hear footsteps, loud and heavy footsteps quickly approach the exit. Having stopped the other officers of going any further, Sesshoumaru motioned for them to hide as they waited for whomever to make an appearance.

He was soon joined by his father, but barely had time to even glance his way. A loud explosion caused all to cower on the spot. Broken shards of glass rained down on the group, all of them scattering away from the present danger. Momentarily distracted, Sesshoumaru was about to run in when a boy with a bundle in his arms ran out.

Toga immediately recognized his face. That was Miroku, Inuyasha's friend. The girl in his arms wore nothing but a white, albeit extremely dirty, bloody and torn, shirt with the school's logo on it. Out of reflex, the teen had hid the girl's face and held on to her rather tight, too afraid to let go.

"Miroku?" Cautiously, Toga approached. Sesshoumaru on the other hand was watching for any pursuer. The boy, though, didn't seem to hear his name. He was inside when the explosion happened, therefore, he might be a little deaf at this point.

Miroku did in fact hear nothing. All that could hear was a loud ringing. He stood motionless, staring up the building he just ran out of. The worst possible dread has settle in the pit of his stomach and he could not even swallow for his mouth had gone incredibly dry. 'No, no. NO!' was all that ran through his mind. His friend was up there, in those flames, defenseless to even protect himself from the blaze.

"Inuyasha…" barely a whisper, the wind did nothing to help carry the boy's voice. His grip tightened even more on the unconscious girl in his arms. Taking in as much air as he could, Miroku yelled with force he did not know he still had.

Sesshoumaru, figuring the boy was in shock, decided to go on ahead and see if there was anyone else in the building. The boy did seem to be running for his life and whoever used the gun had to still be in there since the boy didn't seem to carry any gun on him. At this point, the teen looked just as small and fragile as the limp girl in his arms. Besides, his father was slowly approaching the teen; he will take care of him. He was only five paces within the burning building when the young man's voice urged him to run instead of slowly, cautiously make his way in.

Toga had never been more frightened in his entire life. The boy, Miroku, had just screamed his son's name. Inuyasha? Was he up there? Is he… Is he still alive?

Caution blown out the window, Toga yelled. "Sesshoumaru!" His firstborn was already gone and slowly disappearing from sight in the smoke that covered the first floor. Facing his remaining officers, commands flew out of his mouth left and right. "Get an ambulance and get these two out of here. I want that damn fire put out, NOW!"

Toga watched as Miroku was being dragged away from the scene, still not letting go of his comatose charge. He'd worry about those two later. Right now, his main concern was his sons. One might already be dead while the other was risking his life to get his sibling out of death's way.

Another burst of flames got his legs moving. Sesshoumaru might need help. Who knew were Inuyasha was and even at this age, he still ran faster than any of his two kids put together. Feeling a power surge through him, his adrenaline kicked in real hard.

* * *

_**xXxXx

* * *

**_

Sesshoumaru couldn't see past his hand, the smoke was so tick. Eventually, he was reduced to crawling on the floor. This was by far the most idiotic idea he's ever had. He usually thought things through, but if Inuyasha really was up there then he didn't have much time for thinking.

Crawling hadn't been such a bad idea either. To his luck, he found the blood trail again. It led his straight for the stairs and all the way up to the second floor. This time he was able to make his way across on his feet. Flames filled the air and bit at his exposed skin. The heat was getting to him as smoke filled his lungs once more. His dizzy mind took him down again, but he didn't crash. Strong arms held him steady.

Toga made it just in time to catch his son. He made sure his grip was strong enough before he turned around and headed for the stairs. He had to get Sesshoumaru out of hear and now. Sensing a change of direction, Sesshoumaru pulled back, trying to free himself of whatever that was holding him. He had to get somewhere, but where ever it was, it was located in the opposite direction to where he was being pulled too.

Gritting his teeth, Toga pulled harder. "Come on Sesshoumaru! Now isn't the time to be stubborn."

"… Inu… yasha…"

The elder Taka's breath caught in his lungs. Yes, he knew. But he wasn't about to risk loosing both his sons for the sake of one. He promised he would come back once he got this one out of harms way. Tightening his hold, Toga dragged his semi-conscious son down and out. Officers surrounded them, helping him with his charge and distancing them from the raging inferno not far behind them. Toga distractedly notice the fire trucks stationed around the building, firefighters holding on to the fire hose, trying to kill the flames before it consumed anything more.

Another round of explosions shook the area as the first floor finally gave way to the blaze.

Sesshoumaru finally gave in, his strength washed away with the shockwave of the blast. Toga released him and immediately turned around to run back in. He didn't go far though. Officers and firefighters were blocking his way. Forcing his way through, he ran as fast as he could. Someone managed to tackle him, sending him falling. Now pinned to the floor, Toga watched the fire grow out of control and eat away at everything within range. He tried to get whoever they were off his back, but his strength failed him. Tears blurred his vision as he too gave in to his captors. Closing himself to the sight before him, Toga shut his eyes and let his forehead rest upon the cold cement ground.

* * *

_**xXxXx

* * *

**_

Inuyasha watched his friend leave with the precious bundle in his arms. Once out of sight, he closed his eyes, at last letting his body relax. He didn't have to worry anymore. If from where he was he could hear the sirens blasting outside, then he knew the nightmare was over. Miroku would get Kagome some help and someone will come up here looking for him and their attacker. Sighing, Inuyasha allowed his thoughts to drift a little.

Sharp little pain shooting up his side had him grunt in obvious discomfort. The teen roused enough to realize something, or rather someone was kicking him in his side. Furious at the fact that one of the officers might be doing this to him, he frowned.

"What the fuck!"

Inuyasha cracked one eye open. All thoughts of being saved fled his mind.

There he was, what was his name again… Nanaku or something? He was standing again, the torch somehow back in his hands. If looks could kill, Inuyasha was sure his attacker wouldn't need the torch to burn him alive.

"You cost me my prey." Naraku sneered as he once more kicked the teen in his side. His angry frown turned into a dangerous smirk. "And cost yourself your life." He raised the torch and held it at the ready as he took several steps back. "Say bye-bye now!"

Not knowing what else to do, Inuyasha was sure he was a lost cause at that moment in time. He stared death in the face and all he could think about was 'Damn! I'm going to die a virgin. How embarrassing…'

The teen's eyes widened as flames headed straight for him. He was hoping his life would at least flash before his eyes, allowing him to see his family and friends one last time. Self-preservation instincts refused to give in, though.

Using his good arm, he pushed himself out of the way and kept on rolling till he hit the wall. Rolling over he tried to cover himself as good as he could considering the situation. The building shook underneath and around him. A loud bang deafened him as he cowered in the corner, trying to escape the burning sensation licking at his back. Eventually, the heat diminished, though the pain still remained.

Risking his chance, Inuyasha lifted his head.

The whole of the room was charred and his attacker was nowhere in sight. Fire surrounded him and took as much as it could before there was nothing left to take. By some strange luck, he was still alive. The smell of burnt skin and hair permeated the air around him, but he could care less. He was alive. Alive! Inuyasha closed his eyes and sent a quick thank you to whoever decided to give him a break.

A clatter interrupted his prayer and rang rather loud in his buzzing ears. Eyeing the room, he noticed the fire burned enough of the tubes on the ceiling for them to fall. There was another, hanging moderately close to him. Should it fall, it just might go through his stomach. Inuyasha tensed as the metal bar almost gave way. Not wanting to wait for it to drop on him, the teen crawled as fast as he could towards his exit. Out the door, he started to head left towards the stairs he knew where located further down. He didn't go far prior to changing directions and headed in the opposite way. There was too much smoke near the stairwell. He'd pass out and most probably die of smoke inhalation before he made it anywhere near the stairs.

'There has to be another way out.'

He opened every door he encountered. He even found the place where they had kept him previous to his escape. For a moment he though about jumping out the window again, but the though of falling on those glass shards again… Inuyasha turned away from his earlier prison and headed for the next set of doors. He opened one and there they were. The staircase he was so desperately searching for. Wasting no more time, the teen half crawled half stumbled down as another explosion shook the foundation. However, he didn't stop. He could see it now, the big red exit sign. He was almost there. All he had to do was open the door and freedom was his.

Fresh cool breeze kissed his heated skin and he's never felt more relieved in his entire life.

Inuyasha took one step out and almost crumbled to his knees. He had no time for that, though. Another loud blast, slightly closer than the two previous ones, shoved him out and into the air. His body gave in, allowing it to be controlled by the forces of nature. He was weightless for a while and he enjoyed the feeling of flying. The ground, on the other hand, was drawing near much too fast. He closed his eyes in hopes of lasting the feeling of freedom, but behind his eyelids, he saw them.

His mother, and her gentle smile that always managed to soothe his nerves and calm his angry thoughts.

His father, looking down on him with a proud face for whatever accomplishment he did or for doing the right thing.

His brother, and one of his rare smiles as the eldest of the Taka sons pretends to fully ignore his younger sibling's achievements in life.

Sango, the feisty tomboy who never back down from a fight and always held her ground.

Miroku, the idiotic letch who never learned his lesson, but was always there when a good friend was needed

The new girl, Kagome… The strange girl he managed to somehow save at the cost of his own life…

Inuyasha smiled, his eye too heavy to remain open. Short as his life was, he only had one regret and one thought…

_I _am_ going to die a virgin…

* * *

_

_**xXxXx  
xXxXx

* * *

**_

**A.N.**

**Hey there, another update for all you wonderful readers! Please don't kill me… It will turn out good… I promise! ducks behind her chair Seriously!**

**Anyways slowly creeps back into her chair I hope you enjoyed this chap. Took me a while to think of it and type it up. For a moment there I wasn't sure where I was heading with the explosion in last chapter, but I somehow managed to work it out.**

**Do review, I'd like your feedback, otherwise… oh well, at least I tried to get you to comply. Take care for now and now quotes this time… I haven't found anything suitable for this chapter… Oh! And it hasn't been proof-checked… so sorry for any mistakes… C-ya!**

**PS. Thanks to my first review in FF (**ExoticLittleFlower411)

**… yeah, I did mean _prey_ and not _pray_…thanks again!**


	28. Unsettled

_Smokes and Mirrors_

_- _

Chapter 28 : Unsettled

_Kagome…_

"Mama…"

Bright light surrounded the teen in a warm soft blanket.

"Mama? Where are you?"

_Kagome…_

She could see nothing but white. Frowning in confusion, she looked down only to find nothing, again.

'My body! Where's my body!?!'

_Kagome, it's time for you to wake up…_

"Wake up?" Panic settled in. "But I'm not sleeping!"

The white around her slowly morphed, loosing its vibrant color. Gray gradually covered every spec visible.

_Kagome… Please sweet heart… Just open your eyes…_

"Mama!!" Her mother's voice was also dimming and disappearing along with everything else. "Mama! Wait!!"

_Wake up… Kagome…_

Black spots leaked into view, drowning out any spec of color and all possible sound. Kagome was now in full blown terror. She was loosing whatever battle she was fighting.

"Mama! Help me!" She got no more response. "Somebody, please, _anybody_! Help!!"

Kagome clawed for anything within reach, for something that will keep her conscious and aware for as long as possible. The darkness was relentless, though, and Kagome's battle was over before it even began.

* * *

_**xXxXx**_

* * *

It took a whole month, but it was finally over. He's a free man walking! Or would that be wheeling…

"Fresh air!" Inuyasha breathed in long and strong. "How I missed you so." He'd sworn to everyone within hearing range that he'd go insane if he stayed in there a minute longer, therefore could not be held responsible for any damaged done due to his laps in his sanity.

"So Inuyasha," Miroku asked. "What do you want to do now?"

Sango, standing just by his side, giggled as the two friends pushed a wheel-chair bound Inuyasha out the hospital's main entrance. It didn't take long for him to make up his mind.

"Take me to Kagome." He's wanted to do this all month long. He's wanted to see her the moment he opened his eyes.

He thought he was dead with all the bright light that shined in his face and with all the people dressed in pale colored clothing, fussing over him. The pain was numbed to a dull ache and for that he was thankful. But the moment Sesshoumaru's face came into view, a burning sensation filled his every limbs reminding him just how much alive he really was! He'd closed his eyes shut against the torture and a scream of agony escaped his clenched teeth. Never-the-less, through all this, Inuyasha's mind went back to the girl he risked his life to save. Did Miroku make it out on time? Or were they now two piles of cinder? Were they all right? Was the girl even alive? Or were his efforts worth nothing in the end?

Inuyasha jolted out of his memories as his wheelchair got pushed into a circular motion. Alarms rang in his head. "Wait!" He was positive his freedom was short lived as they headed back through the main entrance. "I'm not going back in there." With that said, Inuyasha held one of the wheels with his good hand and blocked the other wheel with his good leg.

Miroku frowned at the sudden stop and Sango halted a few paces ahead of her friends. "Didn't you want to see Kagome?" Sango asked in confusion.

"You mean to tell me she's still in there?" It was now Inuyasha's turn to be confused.

A month ago, when he'd woken up from his rather long nap after his surgery, he'd immediately asked to see the girl. No one would tell him what happened, though. They would simply state that she was fine and that she no longer was his concern. From that moment on, he'd pry here and there just to learn as much as he could about Kagome. One would think he was obsessed with her.

Miroku and Sango exchanged worried looks. Bending over the back of the chair, Miroku put on his best supportive smile. "How about you enjoy your freedom for today and we'll take you to Kagome tomorrow?"

"That's right, Inuyasha." Sango put in her two cents. "You've been in here long enough to become cranky."

_Mr. Cranky_ set his face in stone. "I want to see Kagome."

"This fixation of yours is not healthy, Inuyasha." Sango tried to reason with him. "You've done your share. Let the professional handle the rest."

"Fine." Inuyasha growled out.

Both standing friends looked at each other and eased a little, thinking they won this little argument. What they didn't expect, though, reminded them just how stubborn their friend could be.

With strength he didn't know he possessed at that time, Inuyasha managed to free the wheelchair from Miroku's hands. He wheeled himself the rest of the way in as he yelled back, "If you won't take me, I'll go myself." With the use of his still functioning limbs, he wheeled himself to the receptions desk, asked where Kagome was being care for and wheeled himself all the way to the elevators.

His two friends silently followed him, both worried he might hurt himself in his incapacitated state. All three waited for the _ding_ announcing the opening of the elevator doors. Inuyasha prepared himself to move forward. He could go no further, however, as Sesshoumaru now blocked his path.

Stepping out the open elevator doors, the elder of the two Taka's eyebrow rose in silent surprise. "Inuyasha. Already missed this place? I thought you had enough of people pampering you." It was more of a comical statement than a question.

Inuyasha sneered back at him. "You should stick to your daytime job, Sesshoumaru, before you hurt yourself with your lame-ass jokes."

Sesshoumaru either ignored him or… per usual, ignored him as he eyed his little brother's friends. In his silent stare, a nervous Miroku and a worried Sango heard loud and clear his question: where exactly where they heading? Although he had a pretty good guess, he simply had to ask.

Inuyasha was well aware of the tension rising between them. He called out to his elder sibling, "Out of my way, prick." He wasn't quite sure what he expected out of all of this.

Sesshoumaru didn't budge. Instead, he eyed Inuyasha with slight curiosity. What was it about this girl that got the ingrate so worked up? "If you are worried about Miss Higurashi, then don't. She will be out of here in a couple of hours."

Sango's eyes widened. "But I thought sh—"

"And she still is." Sesshoumaru cut in. "The decision has been maid and Ms. Higurashi has given her consent."

Sango's breath caught in her throat. "Oh…" she managed to squeak out. Miroku was instantly by her side, holding on to her and rubbing her back in soothing circles.

Inuyasha didn't miss the look of sad shock and grief that flowed through his friends' features. He instantly knew: everyone had been lying to him. Kagome wasn't doing that great. In fact, if his friends were already grieving then that meant, in a couple of hours, she would be… Inuyasha's eyes widened to saucer plates as it all settled in. Suddenly he was scared and he couldn't understand why. Without thinking his actions through, he grabbed a handful of Sesshoumaru's outfit, managed to literally throw him out of his way and wheeled himself into the elevator, quickly closing the door before anyone could make it in. He had to get to her. He had to see her. He had to stop whatever was going to happen to her, whatever her mother has agreed to do.

As the floors went by, his hearth beat faster, stronger and louder than before. _Ding_. The elevator doors opened and he couldn't hear anything. He stared out into the hallway for a while, wondering if it was even his place to be so worried about someone who didn't even want his friendship.

"Inuyasha?"

Ms. Higurashi's voice snapped the boy out of his trance, reminding him to breathe prior to passing out. He noticed her hand holding onto the door, preventing it from closing. Worry filled her eyes. Her face was worn down by sleepless night and days of constant agony, sadness and grief.

"I thought they were finally releasing you today." She smiled a little. Inuyasha silently nodded. Concern once again took the forefront of her features. "What are you doing all the way up here?"

Inuyasha swallowed a thick ball lodged in his throat. This really wasn't his place. Ms. Higurashi had already suffered enough. To come up here and tell her what to do in relation to her own daughter… It really wasn't his place to do so.

Inuyasha looked down in shame. "I'm sorry." He couldn't bring himself to look at the woman. "I shouldn't have come here." He kept his head down, afraid that if he'd look at her, he'd see the grief and pain he probably put there.

"Thank you." Ms. Higurashi's soft voice filtered through his jumbled mind. Confused eyes locked onto the smiling face of the sorrow-aged woman. Ms. Higurashi's delicate smile widened more as she looked upon the face of the young man before her. "You saved my daughter's life, and I simply wished to thank you."

Baffled by her words, "But… I…" Inuyasha miserably tried to explain just how badly he failed.

Ms. Higurashi's smile never faltered. "You did save her." she explained to him. "If she had died by his hands… She… I…" She couldn't say no more.

But she had said enough. What Inuyasha refused to outright admit, she came out and said.

Kagome was going to die.

* * *

_**xXxXx  
xXxXx**_

* * *

**A.N.**

**Well. There you have it! Chap 28 is finally up! Yes, I know it's a couple of days late… I know it probably doesn't do justice to the amount of time it took me to get it typed and all… I mean, when was the last time I updated this story? … I rather not say…. I thought it wasn't long enough, thus the reason why I hadn't post it up sooner, and I still think it ain't long enough. Anyway…**

**So, what did you think? I know I didn't end it at such a good time, but the Inu/Kag relationship is so delicate, I wanted to make sure I write it correctly. Do send me your feedback. I need that to continue on with inspiration! And I've been thinking about a sequel and I'm planning on being much more imaginative in that one. However, it all depends on how well you take to this story. So feedback please!**

**Till next time! Ja!**

_**Quote: **If you can't see the bright side, polish up the dark one and look at that **— Colin McKay**_


	29. To Start Again

_Smokes and Mirrors_

* * *

Chapter 29: To Start Again

He didn't know how long he sat there, staring at his hands. Ms. Higurashi excused herself a little while ago and left him on his own to stare blankly at his hands; the same hands that couldn't save her. Forget that he almost killed himself in the process, whatever he'd done wasn't good enough. They were going to pull the plug on her. Apparently, it was a personal request of Kagome's. Should she turn into a vegetable or go into a coma, it was up to her mother just how much time she wished to wait for a change they knew would not come.

The doctor said she was alive mainly because of all the machinery attached to her. She didn't breath on her own, her heart rate was too low and there was barely any brain activity. She was as good as dead.

Inuyasha finally found the courage to look her in the face. Aside from the nasty bruises, one would think her a beautiful princess cursed to an eternal sleep which only her prince charming would wake her from.

"What do I do?" She couldn't hear him, but that didn't stop him from asking. He took her right hand in his; it was warm. He couldn't help but smile a little. "Come on Kagome," he rubbed circles on the back of her hand, gently urging her to answer back and show some kind of sign that she was still there. "You portrayed yourself as such a strong person," he went on. "Don't strip me of that image. All you have to do is open your eyes."

He sat quietly waiting for her response. She didn't give any. Inuyasha closed his eyes and bowed his head, never once letting go of her hand. "I swear to you, stupid girl, I'm staying by your side until you wake up!"

With that, he laid his head to rest by her side.

* * *

_**xXxXx**_

* * *

The light was back. She had been waiting for who knew how long, patiently sitting in the darkness that surrounded her. Tempting her chance, she softly called out.

"Mama?"

_What do I do…_

It wasn't her mother's voice, but a gentle voice it was, warm in all aspects. Although she couldn't see the speaker, she still felt the warmth.

'Where,' she thought, 'is this warmth coming from?'

_Come on… Kagome…_

That voice, she knew that voice! But from where? From who? "Who are you?" she called. Her response was a comforting heat spreading across her hand and slowly making its way up her arm. It felt so nice she couldn't help but hold her hand close to her heart and cover it with her other hand. She waited for too long for such a feeling to spread through her. She needed it so much; the thought of loosing it frightened her.

_You portrayed yourself as such a strong person…_The voice came back, only more masculine. _Don't strip me of that image…_ He sounded desperate.

_All you have to do… _

The voice started to fade, just like with her mother. She was loosing her contact. "No! Don't go!" She yelled with all her might, but it still felt like only just above a whisper.

_Open your eyes…_

Tears welled in her eyes. She's never felt more alone. Her eyes were open, but she could see nothing but a vast white void. Emptiness… always was she surrounded by this bareness of life.

Helpless to do anything, she closed her eyes and let the tears fall free. Whatever heat she had left was gradually leaving her as well. Her limbs felt heavy and her body temperature seemed to have suddenly dropped several degrees. She shuddered as her falling tears froze in place on her cheeks. When she opened her eyes again, she was surrounded by that dark, deadly void again. Her body had disappeared as well this time. Though she couldn't see it before, she had still felt it. This time, however… nothing.

Tempting one last ditch effort, she hoped her voice will reach her unknown companion. "Please don't leave me."

_... Stupid girl…Wake up!_

A sudden burst of heat swelled from her right hand and filled her all the way to the core. It was so warm, so strong, and so incredibly safe that she had to open her eyes. To her delight, the blackness disappeared. The white was gone as well. What she saw was strange: gray in color with black little dots. It was rectangular in shape; spread one beside each other and all of them divided by a white bar. A little to the left and a little more to the right were what looked like neon lights covered by translucent window.

She tried to breath, but something was bothering her. She wanted to move, but couldn't find the strength. Her hand twitched under the pressure it felt and something strong squeezed right back.

"Kagome?"

That voice again. She turned her head to the right and saw him, that boy from her class. The same one who followed her into the woods; the same person who got hit in the back of his head by her cousin; the same person she thought had been killed.

He was staring back at her with shinning wide eyes.

Inuyasha was beside himself. The moment he felt her hand move the slightest bit, his head automatically pulled up and he stood up to see her better. She'd woken up and was staring at him as though he had sprouted a second head.

He couldn't help but grin at her bewildered look. "You did it." He murmured to her.

She wanted to talk back, but she couldn't. Something was blocking her mouth and her throat really hurt. She winced and started to cough. Inuyasha panicked, thinking maybe she might chock to death. Quickly, he pressed the call button over and over and over again. Seconds later, Ms. Higurashi burst in the room along with a few nurses and Sesshoumaru.

Ms. Higurashi immediately went to her daughter's side, as did the nurses. They did eye him strangely though. Sesshoumaru only stared at Inuyasha's leg with an air of uncaring. "Wasn't that leg broken?" was all he said. Pain he'd forgotten hit Inuyasha with full force. In all his anticipation at Kagome's recovery, he'd forgotten why he was in a wheel chair to start with. Inuyasha hissed inwards and fell back into his chair.

"Come little brother," Sesshoumaru wheeled him out. "You're work is done here."

* * *

_**xXxXx**_

_**One month later**_

_**xXxXx**_

* * *

"I'm bored!!!!!"

"Come on, Inuyasha. We have to finish this before class starts."

"I'll gladly finish anything with you, my love!"

Inuyasha sighed and slapped Miroku in the face. Both his friends stared at him.

"What was that for?" Miroku whine as he rubbed his sore cheek.

Inuyasha closed his eyes and folded his arms across his chest. "Sango is too far and I'm bored." Miroku frowned as Sango rolled her eyes.

Yes, did was another day in high school for the three friends. Strangely enough, it had only taken a month for Inuyasha's broken arm and leg to fix itself up. The doctor called it humanly impossible. Inuyasha called it _Runs in the Family_. Neither he nor his brother were easy to bruise, and both were really fast healers. Sesshoumaru had smirked at him when he came home after removing the casts, acting as if he knew something his younger brother didn't.

Then there was the physical appearance that was changing as well, another trait of the Taka family.

Inuyasha passed his hands through his short cut hair. Most of it had burnt off in the explosion so he got it all chopped off. As it grew back, the family's trade mark color was also taking its effects: his black hair was slowly being replace by satiny white. His vision also increased and he could now see the black board from way in the back without a problem. Even his hearing had improved some: he could eavesdrop on his friends' hushed conversation without making it look obvious. He smirked at that since his friends couldn't keep secrets from his anymore.

The first bell rang as everyone settled into their respective seats. Inuyasha got himself busy with taking out his books. He ignored the rest of the class while the late arrivers quickly found their desks. Sango distractedly searched out his sleeve and tugged real hard on it, thus catching his attention. Knowing her antics always worked on him, she didn't bother to look back. She only stared forward as she pointed out the front of the classroom.

Inuyasha's breath hitched in his throat. It had been close to four months since he last saw her. She was bruised, pale and on the verge of death back then. Now, she looked beautiful; her long ebony hair was left loose, yet neatly tucked behind her ears; her face had some color, a sign that she was in fact alive and healthy. Her eyes, though they looked unsure and slightly frightened, held something in them that they did not when he first met her: willingness to live.

Kagome had nervously entered her classroom, hesitant of her classmates' reaction. Though she had been home schooled for the past several months, she still missed nearly five months of high school. She didn't know if she was still considered the _New Kid_ and they would be wary of her as they were the first time, or if they would ask her tons of questions relating to her experience, or simply ignore her and leave her alone.

She first scanned the room for Kikyo. Her mother said she was transferred back to her old school within the week that she was there. Kagome had to make sure though. If there was one person she couldn't deal with at the moment, it was definitely her! That's when she saw him, sitting at his usual spot with his two friends. All three were staring back at her. Then again, the entire class was staring at her. Feeling self-conscious, she involuntarily took an uneasy step back.

Sango and Miroku looked at each other, and then back at Inuyasha. Kagome's tension was so strong it was felt all the way in the back. Inuyasha got up and called out to her. "Higurashi!" Her eyes, as well as that of everyone else, snapped up to meet his. Inuyasha grinned. "Welcome back." Their classmates went back to what they were doing, the latest topic of conversation now being Kagome's return.

Kagome released a breath she didn't realize she was holding.

Inuyasha patted the desk to the left of him. "I saved your seat."

His voice called to her and she found herself walking towards her desk. As she approached, he didn't move from his spot. He was slightly blocking her access to her desk on purpose. An idea came to her. Once she reached him, the smirk on her face rivaled his and she looked like the confident girl he had first met.

She walked straight up to him, leaving little to no air between them. Kagome summoned what little strength she thought she had left, and used the most sugary-sweet voice she could muster. "Why, thank you, Taka. That was so thoughtful of you." Kagome walked around him, purposely not touching him despite their closeness. "I didn't believe you capable of such action."

Inuyasha stood completely still. She was close, too close. She was a girl, and good God did she smell delicious. Inuyasha couldn't understand where this young woman had come from. She was so far off the mark in comparison to the girl that walked into the classroom just a minute ago. He couldn't help but follow her with his eyes as she took her seat. His grin, however, never left his face.

He took his seat as well and said, "I simply couldn't bring myself to let anyone else sit in your seat of course." Turning to face her, he went on. "Bugging them just wouldn't have the same effect."

The teacher walked in and the final bell rang.

"Save your fancy words for your stuffed dolls, puppy," Kagome spoke back. But her smirk was now a genuine smile. She felt comfortable and safe. Inuyasha's own grin also changed into a smile as they enjoyed each others' company.

* * *

_**xXxXx  
xXxXx**_

* * *

**A.N.**

**That's it. It's over. The ending I'm not pleased about at all… But that's that. There is room left for a sequel. If you guys haven't noticed, it's fine by me. I have a second story up, **_**Settling the Score**_**, which I would like to keep working on. And there is a third one (still on paper though) in case the second doesn't evolve into anything dramatically-humorously beautiful.**

**Well, it was fun while this one lasted. I am sorry for the extreme delay. One can come up with thousands of different excuses, yet none are worth the mention.**

**A big Thank You to all those who read and reviewed my story. Your support throughout this tail was highly appreciated.**

**Please review. I still want to know what you thought this final chap.**

**I'll see y'all around,**

**Ja!**

**Quote: "**_A smile is a curve that can set many things straight._"** Richard Baxter**

**-- **


End file.
